


Super robot wars HOPE

by DarkYami



Category: Super robot wars
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkYami/pseuds/DarkYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet Earth. Little is known about the blue planet. Our ancestors believed this planet was destroyed, in a catastrophe named "Gods' Fury". Others believed it was the world as destroyed because of humanity's foolishness. Some say, it was because of the arrival of the Scub Coral. Whatever the case was the Earth Blew up.</p>
<p>Contains over 20 mecha serires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SUPER ROBOT TAISEN HOPE**

**Prologue**

_The planet Earth. Little is known about the blue planet. Our ancestors believed this planet was destroyed, in a catastrophe named "Gods' Fury". Others believed it was the world as destroyed because of humanity's foolishness. Some say, it was because of the arrival of the Scub Coral. Whatever the case was the Earth Blew up._

_The survivors made a mass exodus into space from Earth, on powerful and large Zoids, to the red planet Mars. From there humans tried to rebuild their society. Such as, IronRock City and a floating city in the sky called Sora City._

_But the living contention on Mars was not what humanity expected. The atmosphere is permeated by an enigmatic energy known as Transparent Light dubbed Trapar waves for short. These Traper's can be ridden in a smiler matter to surfacing._

_Unfortunately some humans however where not welcomed on Mars. Due to a grudge, that started during the last war, on Earth. Humans with genital genes dubbed Coordinators and the natural born Naturals. Coordinators no longer welcomed on Mars, fled to space. Where they developed Space Colony's, where humans could live just how it was on Earth called PLANTS (Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology)._

_As for the Naturals they planned to use bio-mechanical technology to create life on Mars, praying that they won't make the same mistake their ancestors did. The technology they researched on was implemented on the planet, which gave birth to what the Martians refer as Generators. It has unique capabilities to maintain energy and growth life in the surrounding area._

_But soon, Martians forgot about their past, as well as their destroyed Home planet Earth. The PLANTS kept to themselves and they soon forgot about Earth and the past._

_With their horrors of the past forgotten, peace was soon brought to Mars and the PLANTS. Humans lived out their lives; the thought of war became a fantasy to them._

_But everything changed that fate full day, about 12,000 years after the exodus to Mars._

_There was a flash of light, in a place called Miroodo Village. A boy around fifteen with long white hair came from the light. Next to him lay two children around eleven or twelve, a boy and a girl. The Villagers took care of the children and learnt their names. Lance Cordfield was the oldest, followed by Yurika Misumaru and Akito Tenkawa.The Village most cherished symbol was a giant blade, found in the Village Temple._

_The boy Lance was very cheerful in the village, and always spoke of giant robots. His favourite robot was one called "The Reborn"._

_However, this was a foreign term to the villages, as they had never seen these high tech robots. The only High tech things they had where planes. There where the Coordinators in the PLANTS. But, the villagers cared little for them. And their where projects of LFO's begin created to ride the Trapar waves such as the Nirvash._

_But in fact these giant robots or mecha for short did exist. And two Nation's had them, Nation's that wishes to take over the world, The Peace Keeping Force PKF, with their FATE machines, and the all-powerful Digald, with their Bio Zoid's._

_They would one day begin their assault one day after, The Summer of Love. An enormous, non-stop generation of Trapar waves spread across the globe and the confusion and chaos that resulted from this disaster sparked conflicts around the world, leading to civil wars. Adroc Thurston died putting an end to the Summer of Love, and was seen a Hero. But His efforts where wasted as PKF and Digald attacked._

_Both nations killed millions. Over time peace was brought to these two nations, but the same could not be said for those who opposed PKF and Digald._

_Deep underground, was where humanity hope lived. Humans found living machines, in the form of Zoids and Gundams. However, not all these living machines were the hope humanity needed. Some Zoids became wild, and Gundams where used as tool for destruction._

_Ten years later, The World was under complete control under one of the two giant nations PKF and Diglad. The countries are in a state of cold war._

_To make matters worse PKF used a nuclear missile to attack the PLANTS.(Making both sides remember their existence) This started a war between Mars and the PLANTS, soon to be called the Bloody Valentine War. The PLANT started a military force made up of civilian volunteers. Coordinator's filled with rage and hatred. They called themselves ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). But all was not over when alien forces came. Horned humanoid aliensknown as Boazanianand AI machines knownas the Jovian Lizards. Simultaneous tried to conquer Mars._

_The world which once lived in peace, now is back to war. Will mankind repeat their mistake; they made in the past and destroy their planet. Or will they end the war and bring peace back. Battle 7, suddenly appears out in space and with it a giant Army 'Neo-Zeon'. They soon took over the planet, and at the same time dealt with the aliens and the Holy Valentine War. Forming a team called HOPE. Made up of the Martian's and the citizens of Battle 7._

_They were seen as heroes of the world. Lord Char the leader stated to move people underground and counting the exact number of people alive on the planet and the PLANTS. The Moon soon was under Zeon control. As for PKF and Diglad they were wiped off the map._

_The reason why? It was to prevent what happen to Earth. When the 'Evil God of Darkness' would come._

Lance, now at the age of twenty five was preparing his men, on an attack of a certain spaceship that was coming this way. He didn't enjoy doing this. Their had been two ships with survives from Earth come to Mars. But unlike the Battle 7, that arrived, via a wormhole and about 15 years has past for them. These people have been living on the spaceships for 12,000 years. The Spaceship that was coming to Mars next is called the "Megazone 23". His mission was to destroy it. 

**Serirs List**

1\. Chōdenji Machine Voltes V   
2\. Turn A Gundam  
3\. Martian Successor Nadesico   
4\. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed + Seed Destiny   
5\. Zoids Genesis   
6\. Eureka Seven ****  
7\. Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack + Gundam 0079*  
8\. Macross 7   
9\. Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo

10\. Chōdenji Robo Combattler V   
11\. Mazinger Z + Shin Mazinger Zero + Great Mazinger + Mazinger Angles Z  
12\. Mazinkaiser SKL  
13\. Armored Trooper VOTOMS + Armored Trooper VOTOMS - Big Battle  
14\. Armored Trooper VOTOMS - Case IRVINE  
15\. Megazone 23 Part 1  
16\. New Getter Robo  
17\. Aquarion Movie: Ippatsu Gyakuten Hen  
18\. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Lagann-hen  
19\. Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye + Macross FB7  
20\. Originals


	2. Stage 01: The Arrival of Neo Zeon

Stage 01: The Arrival of Neo Zeon.

"Rex Nightwatch, Prepare for launch", a voice from the radio called. The Person who answered it was a man in his early twenty's, "Roger". At that moment the floor levitated up as Rex inside his Machine or mecha for short. Listen quietly to the sound of other machines and workers and he and the machine where been sent out, out into space.

"Dynamite, I don't understand, why did you come to me?" The machine Dynamite said nothing.  
"It has been 11 years, and still nothing?". "Why do you stop speaking to me?". Rex seated quickly, talking to his machine, since he was kidnapped and force to work in the PKF, he has never had time to spend time with his machine, only the 30 seconds in the hanger was the only time for peace.

"Still, not going to give me a hint?" He said as the celling opened up turning to a black void with white lights. "Anyway, let's go we have Vajra to kill?". And at that moment music started to play, "Welcome to My Fanclub's Night" A song by the artist Sherry Nome, a favourite song for the pilot. "Looks like Sherry, is on." The pilot said happily as the ground now displays one word "GO". Just then Rex felt the boosters being clicked on; a smile came to his lips as well as a sense of excitement. In the Top of his lungs he shouted as the booster sent the Dynamite flying into the void ahead. "LET'S GO DYNAMITE!"

…

At the Destination point for the Dynamite, in the void of space two very similar mecha's flew side by side as they destroy the alien known as the Vajra from slight. "Particle distribution indicates enemy presence dead ahead." said the pilot of one of the mecha the VF-25G Messiah Valkyrie, Michael Blanc. "Are you ready?" he asked, his fellow comrade Alto Saotome pilot of the VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie. "It's coming" he relied "What!" Michael yelled surprise, their where more Vajra here they he thought. "I'll cover you!" he suggested as the both flew towards the enemy reinforcements in sync, "Damn Vajra!" where the last words this alien bug would have heard if it could hear the screams' of Alto, before it would die from the combination assault of two Messiah Valkyrie's.

Michael, happy with their victory went to radio into the Megazone on their success. When Michael had noticed an unusual signal, he locked into it to listen. "Resupply, ship commander centre, pleases reply. This is fleey code 'Kobayashi Maru' ". Michael gathers his friend wasn't going to listen to this emergency call and do nothing "Seems like we should help them, Alto." He suggested. "Lets go!" Alto replied. From the corner of his eye Michael saw a red light coming towards them and an older man screaming at the top of his lungs "And the Dynamite is here!". "Took you a while Rex". He smiled happy that he had another friend to help him save this "Kobayashi Maru".

…

The three pilots and their mecha, arrived at the destination. "This is Commander Lucy's area, she won't be happy here." Rex asked unhappily, he didn't mind this Commander Lucy's, but she didn't like him. Because he had a letter about her life, found on him via the same people he works for, the same ones who kidnapped him. " I'm sure we will be fine, we need to get to the Maru as quickly as possible". Michael re insured his friend. "Roger" repelled Alto and Rex together.

…

The Kobayashi Maru was a transporter ship, in its persecution was a powerful mecha going by the name as Gundam. The Captain Bright Noa sat down in his seat, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "Bring the enemy Gundams, what was Lance thinking", he wondered. One of his operator's radio in and told him of three unfamiliar units where heading towards the ship. "So, the enemy fell for the trap". Bright thought disappointed as he rushed to see his new arrival.

One of them the blue one, flew above them, and put a communicator on the ship. "Let's see what he has to say". Fear came to Bright; he understood his reasons for doing this, he has done this two times before. But if the self-destructor failed or it somehow missed his target he would be dead and unable to see his family again back on Mars.

It all was because of the Anti-Spiral if to many people came towards Mars, his home. There would be too much Spiral Power and thus, the Anti-Spiral's will attack, killing them all. "This is Michael Blanc of the Skull Force, I have received your message and supplies will be given to you shortly". Bright heard the young voice, he guess it was quite young not that much older than his own son Hathaway. 'So this Place using young pilots for war as well', Bright thought and then said "We accept your hospitality". The enemy went towards his comrade's for supplies. Bright sat down confirming what he has to do, he looked at that Blue machine and thought " I'm sorry" and commanded "Prepare the Self-Destructor". The Temperature of the room became hotter, emergency lights started to go on. While Bright's crew, prepared their escape, one of his crew ran up to him, "Bright, we have a problem".

…

Lance Cordfield, was in his mecha and watched as the crew of the Kobayashi Maru, panicked in terror. While that Blue Mecha, was trying to commutated back to them with the supplies. The other two machines then went after him. "Yes, the closer you are to the Ship the better. It's a pretty Bright has to die, he was a fine captain". Lance gave a smile and said one word "Goodbye", as a flash of light whipped out everything in a 200m diameter from the Maru. He then gave orders to his soldier's recovery the enemy mecha's and if you can that 'Gundam'. But those orders changed rather quickly as Lance noticed a creature that brought both fear and happiness into his eyes. "The Evil God of Darkness", Shocked, scarred, and with Happiness as he said those words. "That only means one thing - The Dynamite!"

…

Amuro Ray, watched in Horror as this Evil Creature came from the destruction of the destroyed Spaceship. It was so similar, looked so similar to the thing that cause the end of the One year war, the reason's he works for Char in Neo-Zeon. The reason of the death of, Kamille, Judau and now his captain and friend Bright Noa, The "Anti-Spiral" tears came from his eyes as he said those words. In the Nu-Gundam, Amuro trying not to let his emotions distract him as he flew towards his comrades in Neo-Zeon, to attack this Evil Creature of the Anti-Spiral. "The Evil God of Darkness" Amuro's friend Lance radio's, before he saw him fly ahead in the Reborn.

…

The last thing Alto remembered flying towards, Micheal after he radio in about the communications not working, and then a loud boom. 'Am I dead', Alto thought. Blood drip of his face and landed on his hand. 'If, I'm dead why does it hurt so much?' which the strength he had left Alto woke up. The first thing he saw was the Dynamite and Michael's Valkyrie. A light flashes on his dashboard, Alto pressed it, and Rex's voice is heard. "Alto, good to see your alive", happiness came to Alto as he repelled, "good to see you alive as well". But that happiness soon faded as these green looking mecha's came towards him. "What are they?" He asked not expecting a good answer. It was Michael who spoke "They can't be aliens or a Citizen of the Meagzone." Alto, wondered what they could be in his entire life he has never uncounted anything besides aliens outside the Megazone. "We, should worry about that later, right now they are the enemy." The moment Rex finished saying those words the Green mecha's started to fire.

Although Alto was injured, it looked like it didn't affect his performance. He shoot down not one more, but three more than Rex and Michael combined. But it's wasn't enough, more kept coming, and he was almost shoot down, after he destroyed one of the green mecha, and sure the dead body of the pilot falling out of the cockpit. "What, are you doing Alto that thing almost shoot you down", Rex yelled at him. "Thing their no things" tries ran down Alto eyes, "Their Humans, look at the cockpit's Rex". Alto didn't watch what Rex did after that, he answers a few minutes later. "Shit….", "does that make us …?", Alto didn't know how to answer that question, but the fact remained. He killed for the first time, but not person died he had killed at least a dozen. "DAMN IT!" Alto scream's as high as he could.

…

Rex, was having a hard time believing the truth, to make matters worse, he was up against a very powerful opponent. "Who - Who are you guys" Rex shouted as he tried to communicate to the pilot. "We are ZEON" that pilot started to laugh as if he was taunting Rex. "What a fine, bunch of guys you are. You may be able to take down this small Zeon flight", The Zeon Pilot stopped his attacks, Is he willing to have a conversation Rex through. Rex decided he may as well say his first question.

"Who the Hell are you?" came out of the Zeon pilot's radio, "Oh, Rex you don't remember me?", Lance gave a slime, curious about what Rex knew. After all it had been 12,000 years since he last meant him? "What are you talking about?", Rex repelled. Lance was disappointed such a boring answer, It may be quicker if I just fight him instead, he thought. "I Lance Cordfield, and I challenge you Rex Nightwatch, Just you and me, One on One." Lance had to admit he has been waiting for this fight since he first meant Rex, those thousands of years ago. "You're Dynamite, against my Reborn."  
He waited, knowing what answer Rex was going to give. "Bring it on! Lance, whoever you are!", And a Big Smile came to Lance's face.

…

Michael was having a harder time, than Alto and Rex, he was a sniper he fights at a distance, not at close combat. "This isn't going well" he had only shot down one Zeon so far, lucky for him, he didn't have that many Zeon left to deal with. Then a White mecha appears it had an awe of awesomeness with it. Something else is coming, Michael thought knowing this wasn't going to be hard to shoot down. "Amuro Ray, Gundam", he heard the pilot of this Gundam cry out. What is a Gundam, was the words he thought, before this Gundam shoot him down "MICHAEL!" he heard Alto scream.

It's seems my time is up? Micheal thought. Until he saw something coming towards the battlefield but it wasn't an enemy, it's was an ally, but not any ally this one was a legend. Combattler V.

…

Hyoma Aoi and his team charge towards that battlefield. At first it was to find out about the dark creature that appeared, but as they got closer they realised what was going on. "It's looks like a nightmare" said Juzo Naniwa the second pilot of V-Team. "I estimate the enemy numbers to be in the hundred's while ours appears to be at three" said Kosuke Kita the child genius, youngest member of the V-Team and the fifth pilot. "Only, Three we only have, Three left" Chizuru Nanbara, the only female and the fourth pilot asked saddened by the fact, that they were badly outnumbered. Daisaku Nishikawa the third tried some words of encouragement, but nothing came out. Hyouma the Leader stopped V, as it came to the battlefield and said one word "V-LASER!"

Alto, hope came back as he saw Combattler V's attack take down about thirty Zeon solders. Juzo radio's into Alto from the V. "We should figure out why these Zeon is here", Alto was surprised about been asked that kind of request. Then realised more reinforcements would be no the way. "If this is an order from the PKF", he asked, afterwards realised how much effort it took to just say those few words. Chizuru, replied "Your hurt, you should get back to the Megazone". However she was a bit, surprise with the words that came out of his mouth. "I'll be fine, they are just small fry, you should get to Michael and Rex, and quickly they are dealing with some hard hitting opponents". "Roger", came the voice of Hyoma and the Combattler V, went towards the other Valkyrie.

…

Amuro disappointed and angry after he shoot down the blue mecha, Why did you survive and not Bright puzzle him. However, he didn't get the chance to think about because soon a powerful mecha, "A Super Robot? How did the People of the Megazone get Super Robot's?" Commbattle V, charge towards him, letting the blue mecha escape. Amuro was able to dodge the attacks and with his Gundam's funnels get a direct hit. Unfortunately the damage did nothing to the super robot. And It start to spin like a drill towards him. "I can't stop this." Amuro thought, "but I have to". Amuro then used his power of the Newtype, and stop Super Robot. Then he took out his Beam saber and tried to piece through the amour.

"Hyoma, if we keep this up where going to lose." Daisaku asked, wondering how they are going to beat this speedy mecha. Hyoma through for a few second and answered, "Kosuke can we use the missile's on the Big Blast to attack the funnels", Kosuke started to see Hyoma idea before the other member's. "Lets Do this" Hyoma screamed, as the V-Team executed their plan.

Amuro, realised that the Commbattler V couldn't keep up and he was winning. "This is the first time, I can fully test the Nu-Gundam's power in battle, for that I am great full , Amuro told his enemy, however, the V-Team responded by using an attack that failed last time. As a Drill, It charged towards Amuro. Amuro did what he did last time and got his Gundam's funnels to slow the Drill down. Then In a blink on an eye, The Super Robot became five smaller machines dodging the funnels attacks. It then Got behind Amuro became One Machine again, Amuro heard an attack filled with passion. "BIG BLAST!", Amuro got out his Gundam's pistol and fired at the rocket. Then it explored into missiles and went towards Amuro's funnel's. "DIVIDER!" screamed the super robot pilot. "They were aiming for my funnels?". One via One the Nu-Gundam's funnels where destroyed. Combattler V became a Drill for the third time and went after Amuro. Amuro ,through to himself If I can hit right next to the cockpit, it should slow it down, but I only have one shoot, If he missed, it's all over.

The Plan worked, This Gundam has lost all of it's funnel and now it can't attack. The V-Team thought. As they went spinning towards their target, which fire one shoot from it's gun. The Super Robot started to stop, and get shot again, and again via the Gundam. It then stopped at the Cockpit at gunpoint towards Hyoma. "Sorry, It has to be like this", he heard the pilot say. Hyoma admitted defeat as he let the team down, after that he heard screaming and gunshot. Combattler V had failed.

…

Rex wasn't enjoying his fight with Lance. Lance was to powerful. Lance then stop fighting. "What's the matter, Lance-cy." Rex joked at Lance. "It's seems another person from the reunion is here" Lance replied. Rex didn't wish to ask any question, this guy never gave him straight answers. "Lucy and her mecha the Butterfly!". Lucy, Rex Thought was he talking about Commander Lucy or perhaps the one that was in the letter. Soon, Lucy did come and see didn't look seem that happy, "Rex, why are you and skull force on this side of the Meagzone?", "Lucy we are under attack?", "Can't you see that?" Rex was annoyed, at the fact she had no censured, that we were under attack.

Lance, looked at them both. It has been 12,000 years since he last laid eyes apron them, but they have not change nor aged a bit since then. Ever since Team HOPE defeat the Evil God of Darkness, all those years ago, In the one year war. Rex and Lucy fled on the Megazone 23, like many others to avoid living on the destroyed Earth. But If these two are the same person, why don't they remember their memories, the only exploration Lance could think of was they went through a wormhole, like Zeon did, afterwards they found Mars, but why didn't those two age, or have access to their HOPE system in their mecha. Well if they aren't going to use their HOPE system, he guess will. It's a pretty he thought that he can't destroy them or the Evil God of Darkness will come back, and he droughts that 'god' will go back inside the Dynamite, a few seconds later.

…

Lucy, was trying to get Rex to stop this attack, but her words wasn't get through to him. This guy Rex has always been up to something, ever since he was captured a year ago and found a letter address to him by herself. It's was almost one hundred percent accurate, of her past. That letter and this guy Rex, have always been annoying here. "I trust I am not interrupting something am I?", so that's Rex's opponent as she turned to look at the speaker's machine. "Tell me what happen, you both use to be such nice lover birds". "Love birds!" What is he talking about?. "Your Super Robot, has been destroy. And the pilots are dead." He heart sunk when she heard those words, she was the commander of the V-team, and she told them to go on ahead. How could they lose?. Lance continued to talk, "Those two mecha's that where with you, I am afraid that they failed to beat some Zeon solder's. I am quite sure they are dead." He then stopped talking and his machine began to charge. "O!" he shouted, "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slip that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?, I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn. THE DOUBLE O REBORN!"

In a flash of light, a new mecha appeared, called the 'OO reborn', In began charging up its attack. Lucy saw the Dynamite unable to move. It Fired it Blast and that all Lucy could remember after that.


	3. Stage 02: Wedding Bells of FATE

Stage 02: Wedding Bells of FATE

Lance left the battlefield, surprised, those five machines, only five, machines, where able to do so much damage. In front of him was a slight to behold. "Mars", I was so different to the green and blue planet he grew up in. This planet was grey and red. Amuro flew beside him, he didn't seem himself, and he just lost a friend after all. Lance wondered if he could share some words of encouragement, but thought it was not best to. After all, he was the reason Bright was dead.

"We have arrived at Battle 7" a voice of one of his soldiers came to ears. Lance looked from the dead planet 'Mars', and on to the spaceship. Battle 7 parked on the Moon. The Moon Lance thought. Since when did mars have a moon? At school he was brought up to believed that Mars had two small rooms. "A lot has changed in 12,000 years". Lance told himself, as to why the change in moons.

…

Maximilian Jenius, The Captain of the Battle 7, looked out the window. He could see Neo-Zeon troops coming towards the Spaceship, they looked heavy damaged. The order to repair their machines has been given. Max, got dressed as he prepared for the day ahead. Lord Char, wishes to a meeting with me. Max, didn't know whether he should be trilled or disappointed with the coming meeting. He had known Char for a while since he first fought side by side with him, In the One Year War, those 12,000 years ago. However since, they have arrived at Mars via the Wormhole, a year ago. Char has been going through a midlife crisis. Into thinking of dropping a giant rock onto Mars. Max prayed that the meeting was not going to be discussing just that. A when he enters his own midlife crisis he wouldn't think of dropping giant rocks on planets either.

…

Lance, looked at his Reborn, as it was loaded to be repaired. He had a meeting with, Lord Char but fortune would have it. A weeding, was going on, a perfect excuses into getting out of a meeting.

As Lance got ready for the weeding, he found the photo of him, Rex, Lucy and Blit. "Those, where the days, no mobile suits, no super robots", he told himself, ever since that 'Super robot wars' day. He life changed, and was sent 12,000 years into the future. "To see Rex, Lucy and the Evil God of Darkness.", Lance had to admit he had never been this happy, since he found Blit, when the Battle 7 arrived via that wormhole. Like him, Blit had also aged but he had no memory of Lance. "Rex, Lucy, where you, those very friends I hold dear." Lance, left the room, leaving those thoughts for another time.

…

Little did, Max know he was never going to attend that meeting and learn of its contents. As a member of FATE, know to other members as F1. Walked into the door, forgetting to knock. Max, tried to calm himself as a stranger walked into the room, and held out a gun. "Who are you?" Max stated, trying his hardest not to act afraid. "Maximilian Jenius?" the mysterious figure asked. "I asked you first, but yes I am Maximilian Jenius". Max was quite sure lying to this guy wouldn't work, otherwise why he would choose this room. "Your existed defines fate, as a member of FATE I am forced to emulate you." Max wondered what this figure meant by that, sure he helped end the One Year War, define odds living on a dead earth. Somehow jump 12,000 years into the future and laid waste to the Protodevil and Jovian Lizards. But, none of these things where his fault, and not that successful that he defined fate "And, what act did I do, that defined fate?". The figure brought his gun closer to Max and told him. "You did nothing; you were just along for the ride", and he fired the gun.

…

Akito Tenkawa, felt like the happiness person in the world. This was the day he was going to get married, and to his childhood friend and captain of the Nadescio, Yurika Misumaru. He notices Mylene Jenius arrival, she run past him, knocking him over. "Oh, sorry, Akito, I didn't mean to" she replied as she helped Akito up. "Don't worry about, not everyone gets a Rock band, like Fire Bomber on their weeding day". "Thanks just wait a second" She responded, as she run towards the platform and places her guitar inside. Akito, thought 'she must be busy, I did ask for her band to sing before we official start the day.' "Akito, how are you?". Akito turned around to face the speaker it was. Lance Cordfield.

Mylene, finished seating everything up behind the currents, but then she saw a strange figure with the word F.A.T.E on him. "FATE", Mylene wondered who this was, as she approached it, the figure simply disappeared leaving a few words. "Fire Bomber, should never have existed, and never should have your father." Mylene, didn't wanted to be frighted by those words, perhaps in was a fans idea for a joke. Speaking on her father, where was he?

…

Cargill , Arthrun Zala and Lucus ? sat down on the table in front of them. Arthrun listen to the two girl's talk the topic was about troubles about Orb. "Can you believe Negal. It likes they want mecha to become like cars and part of everyday lives." Cargill spoke. Arthrun started at the empty sit in front of them. "Seems like Kira isn't here." Lucas said to Arthrun. "He problrby has something to do with ZAFT again." Arthrun told the group. "ZAFT, it's always ZAFT. What happen to him anyway." Arthrun did want to do to calm down his annoyed friend. As he remember the end of the Holy Valentine War.

Kira began to change our night one day when he received a message from ZAFT to "test" the combat skills of his mecha the Feedom. But piloting that Suit again caused the memory of the war to haunt him. Rookie ZAFT pilot Rey found Kira one day and was able to help him overcome his fears. Arthrun remembers watching his friend slowly change from a person some people would call a 'Jesus Yamato'. He has never been sure if the transformation was the best. Soon Arthrun gave up piloting the Justice and gave it to Lucus. While Kira was welcomed to join ZAFT and he quickly got up the ranks of Commander. With a team of three Arthrun was once part of. Soon the Topic of Kira went away and Cargill was back to talking about Nergal

…

Lance, was enjoying talking to Akito. When, he first arrived here from the past at fifteen years of age. Akito and Yurika where the first people he meet. They greeted him with such joy, as he tried to absorb the idea, of him time traveling. Until the Jovian Lizards attacked, thanks to Akito he is still alive today. He then saw Mylene running towards him. "Miss Jenius, What seems to the problem this time.". Mylene was the daughter of his superior, Maximilian Jenius, talking to her was the same as talking to Captain. Jenius. "It's papa, I can't find him" she cried. Puzzled it what Mylene asked, Lance tried to convince her the Captain was alright. "Captain Jenius, currently has a meeting with Lord Char, and thus won't be coming." Mylene didn't seems satisfied with the answer, Akito then tried talking to her, "Have you try calling him?". Mylene answered with "Yes, but he is no answering my calls.". Before, the three could consider what to do next. Lance heard something no one wants to hear at a weeding Gunshoot. "Mylene, come with me. Akito go to Yurika, make sure she is alright." The two of them, did what Lance suggested. Something was about to happen and It wasn't going to be nice.

…

F1, wasn't to please when he sure Maximilian still alive, he was able to dodge the bullet. In the process knocked down the table he was once sitting at. At least he was able to hit Max, as he followed the trail of blood to his hiding spot. It wasn't the best hiding spot the bathroom, F1 smiled this would be an easy kill. But a sound came to him "My friends" coming from Max's phone on the bedside. "That's your daughters voice isn't it, such a nice singing voice" F1 laughed, he could use this to taught Max out of the Bathroom instead of simply walking in there. "Mylene Flare Jenius, a person who fates decide that she should never have been born" still nothing, pretty F1 through and decide to try again. "After, I have killed you; I don't see why I can't kill her and all of her band 'Fire Bomber' ". F1, wasn't order to kill the band Fire Bomber. That was a job, for some other FATE members at the weeding. But Max stilled didn't come out, F1 diced to try one last taught as he picked up the ringing phone.

…

Mylene, stayed at the room while Lance went after Akito. She waited as until her phone was picked up by her father. Did he forget about the Wedding between Akito Tenkawa and Yurika Misumaru And what was that gunshot? The phone answered, as Mylene put the phone on her ear, a voice she didn't recognised answered it. "Hello, Miss Jenius", "Who are you?" She answered back. She wanted to get straight to the point as she heard gunfire and shouting coming from the hall. "I assume you wish to know what is going on at wedding, yes". Mylene never felt so scared, they were gunshot's she was hearing. But who was this person who called her. "I will tell you members of FATE are coming and are going to kill you all, stating with yourself" They hope came back to hear as she heard a scream from the phone from her father Max. "DON"T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER", "SHIT!," and then gunfire and more gunfire. "DADDY!" tears came from her eyes, was her father alright.

"TAKE THIS", a FATE member was punched, via the very person he was going to assassinate. Gamlin Kizaki. Gamlin looked at his assassin "Why are you hear?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to restore to torture to get answer's. "We will assassinate you all, all of you define fate." He tried to laugh but the pain was too much as blood came out. "We waited for you all to gather at the wedding, so we can easily kill you all". Gamlin, didn't take the answer well, he was about to question some more, but then he heard Nekki Basara the head singer of 'Fire bomber' singing "Totsugeki Love Heart", as he ran towards him, assassinations followed. "Basara, you think singing can solve everything." Gamlin asked, happy that his friend is still alive, wondering how singing to the people who are trying to assassinate him would help. "DADDY!", Basara and Gamlin heard they both knew that voice well, it was Mylene.

Mylene, stood scared as she heard the footsteps of Basara and Gamlin running towards her. "Mylene" they both cried. Mylene heard a gunshot coming from her phone, and then her father's voice. "Mylene are you alright." Thank goodness she thought, that person was done for. "Yes, papa, I'm fine, Basara and Gamlin are with me". "Put them on the phone," Max sounded very weak as he said those words. Maylene gave the phone to Gamlin first. "A This is?" The question came from the phone and Gamlin answered "Diamond Force Gamlin Kizaki.". The words that came afterwards, soon told the three that these where going to be Maximilian Jenius, final words. "I've been shoot, and I won't last long". "They call themselves FATE, seems like they want everyone, who arrived on the Battle 7, one year ago. Dead" Gamlin wanted to ask, his captain more, but his time was running out. "That 12,000 year time slip, we did seem to have caused us all to define fate. This weeding is where almost all the members of HOPE and Zeon gathered. It was the perfect opportunity for them to massacre us all". Team HOPE, that was the name Lance decided as he got together a group to stop the Holy Valentine War, a war which had been going on when they arrived.

…..

"Mylene". Max, said to the phone. He has been shoot near his heart and was lucky to be alive. He looked at his assassin, his dead corpse laid on the bed. Strangely, unlike himself it wasn't bleeding. Max decides it would be better to talk to his daughter for the final time, than to worry why a dead corpse didn't bleed. However, that dead corpse made him regret that decision as it turned from a solid to a liquid and went towards Max. The call between father and daughter ended, before Max could say Goodbye.

….

Akito, wasn't in a good mood. What turned into the happiness day of his life?, Quickly turned, into his worst nightmare. "YURIKA!" he cried, as FATE members, put her into a tube device. "YURIKA!", he cried again running towards his future wife. Strangely the FATE member's didn't shoot him or try to stop him. Akito didn't seem to care why as he run towards here. But it was too late, as her tube was loaded on a rocket and blast off into the horizon. "YURIKA!" he screamed harder, this time with tears coming from his eyes. He then saw the wedding hall, dead bodies where everywhere. Minato, Hikaru, Megumi, Prospector. They were all dead, the very people who he fought alongside against. fought to keep alive. "WHY!" He screamed, he expected nobody to answered, but someone did or rather a powerful force. That Force was called ZAFT.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse" cried the pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, Shinn. "Lunamaria Hawke, Savior" following Shinn was a female plot in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. "Rey Za Burrel, Providence" said the pliot of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam as he followed closer by. All three if they were shooting the FATE assassin's, But like Akito, they didn't shoot them down. "STOP YOU ATTACKS ON ZAFT, THEY ARE CREATED BY FATE". Cried on, of the FATE member's before Shinn shot him down. "What, does he mean by that?" he asked. He was answered straight away "It means what it means, we can shoot them, but they can't shoot us." The voice belongs to the hero of the Holy Valentine War, the pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, and the very person who killed Shinn's family. Kira Yamato .

….

Lance, however had been knocked out as F2, looked at him. A Smile was one her face, as her body became a liquid and wrapped around Lance like a blanket.

….

Athrun, Cagirll and Lucas made their way towards the refugee camp. "No you can't pilot it. You promise you would never pilot it again." Arthrun knew what 'it' was referring to his Gundam the # $ Justice. " "Lucas, I need you get the Justice ready to be used at any moment." He could here the battle outside charming down. Athrun prayed he never has to pilot the Justice again and if he does that I won't be so soon.

….

Char, was sitting down preparing for his meeting to discuss the rock dropping on mars. When, he got a call that. Zeon and HOPE members where, been assassinated. Char looked at his surrounding; he could be assassinated at any moment, by this FATE. The door open up, Char got his guy ready to shoot whoever this was, praying it was an assassin. The person came into the room closing the door behind him. It was the very person Char was expecting to meet, or rather not expecting. Maximilian Jenius.


	4. Stage 03: Angles and Oni

Stage 03: Angles and Oni

"TAKE THIS", Kira screamed as the last of the FATE members died via the Feedom's Saber. This massacre is settling down he thought. The Chairman of ZAFT Gilbert Durandal came from his radio "It seems our friends have settled down, you may do as you like from now on". "Roger" Kira replied and then connected his team on their new orders.

...

Char looked at Captain Jennies, he had handed him the report on the massacre and that the terrorist have been dealt with via, "ZAFT again" not impressed that that Neo Zeon needed the help of those Coordinators. "Since we ended that war from them they have always made themselves look good in the eyes of us." Max said nothing but nodded his head. "Amuro and Lance should be here soon, make yourself comfortable." Max said nothing again to that request and proceeds to sit down. Something was very odd about Maximilian, Char wondered and decide to not let it bother him, when the doorbell rang and two people entered the room.

"Lord Char, we are back" Lance reported to his commander after he entered the room. Amuro by his side stood quietly. "How did it go?" Char asked. Amuro answered him first "It seems the Megazone, does it fact have humans on it, we were force to retire due to a powerful they process." "The Evil God of Darkness" Lance finished their answer to Char "So it has returned". "I don't know" Amuro replied. "It's the same, it is the same creature that destroyed Earth and forces us to leave that planet and come here." Fear came to all four of them as Lance said those words.

"We will send our entire army next time and attack them." Amuro tried not to be shocked by those words 'The entire army'. "The Megazone has citizens on their ship." "As do we" Char replied very quickly. "I only wish to convince them to leave." Amuro looked at Char he knew as both being newtypes they could sense each other's feeling. Still would it be enough 'I have power to save them, I can't sit down knowing I have the chance to save them.' After a few minutes Char finally gave his answer. "Very well, Amuro you may do as you like with the Megazone. Lance, we will begin the attack in two weeks from now." Two weeks wasn't a lot of time, Amuro prayed it would be enough. ''Roger."

...

Rex woke up and found himself in a bed. He tried to remember what happen, "It was Lance, he mention about me been his old friend, But Friend or not", Rex said as he tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately for him, the pain was too much. Rex decided it would be better to let his body rest.

He saw Lucy in a bed on the other side of the room. Rex wondered what Lance said about being love birds. He had only known her for what less than a day. "Heh! This is the first time we have been in the same room together for longer than 40 seconds." Rex smiled as he remembers when he first learnt of the name Lucy. "It all started, when I found that letter one day, during one of B.D's pursuits"

…

_This World I live in._

_You would not believe me if I told you._

_If I asked you what year it was? You would say it's the Year 1985._

_Actually it is about 12,000 years or more past that date._

_If I asked you where you live? You would say in at home on Kabuki Town._

_Sorry to disappoint you, there are no towns and no homes._

_My Name is Lucy. I don't know what my last name is or my parents for that matter._

_I was found in the Forbidden Zone, after my Town was destroyed by these demons like creatures the Oni._

_If you have ever wondered what is behind that giant wall surrounding Kabuki Town? Why people get shoot down on the spot, when someone even approaches that wall. It's you save you from a fate, a fate, worse than death. The Forbidden Zone._

_That Zone is filled with creatures. Shadow Angles, Beast man, Ants, Campbellians and Oni. Those Oni's where the ones who killed everyone in my town, I was the only survivor. It's a shame; I don't remember anything or anyone from that place. Expect for one person, a boy around my age at fifteen, I guess he was my knight in shinny amour. I know you didn't come here to read about a fifteen year old girl's love life. But he may have been my first love. But I don't even remember his name._

_Gordon, the leader of PKF (Peace Keeping Force), he found me. I didn't like him at all. He raised me to be his little assassin. To the point, other PKF members started to call me "Gordon's little killing machine". It wasn't the best nickname, but I could have been worst. The Machine part was a reference to my mecha "The Butterfly". It was the strongest machine mankind as ever built; I was chosen to be the pilot, via the PKF, wait no. It was just PKF speaking on Gordon's behalf. The Killing part was a reference to. Well killing. I would kill certain people, So that Gordon will get higher up the ranks, as well as killing anyone who pissed him of._

_Apart from the assassin part he was a caring father, he gave me everything, The Butterfly, a rank as Commander. But never loved me. He gave all that love to that girl Sandorion Thrini. I have to say I was jealous of her, for a while._

_I would spend my days around The Lunar Kingdom. That place was nicer, and I mean a lot nicer than Kabuki Town. I wished I go somewhere else but the trouble was there was nowhere to go. Two Cities, that's It. Kabuki Town and The Lunar Kingdom. Surrounding those cites is the Forbidden Zone. Absolutely nothing like which was claimed, on the internet or the Atlas._

_Life was quite boring nothing truly eventful happened, the monsters of the Forbidden Zone where just there. There was no war's. Conflicts never lasted for more than a week. Crime was very low. Apart from that wall that shoot down anyone that went near it. Everyone believes they were at peace. I began to wonder why I was given something like The Butterfly to begin with, and why did PKF invest so much time and effect into their army?_

_When I was eighteen, it was a Miracle the Oni and Beast man. Where defeated. Dai-Gurren Gang, I believed they were called, where able to destroy them both, at once. Their leader Simon rebuilt the City Teppelin (The Beast man base) and renamed it Kamina City. With the Forbidden Zone, a lot safer, soon afterwards, we discovered people living in the Forbidden Zone, in underground cites. Names where given to those types of people "Bottomers", and in return they the Bottomers gave us names "Toppers"._

_The Forbidden zone was much more peaceful. It wasn't no surprised really, when Combattler V took down the Campbellians and the Shadow Angles. I don't know much about the Combattler V, but soon after PKF, kidnapped the pilots and force them to work for the PKF._

_It didn't take much to convince them to join, all they had to do was mention that this world was a giant Spaceship called the Megazone, and we were all under attack by aliens called the Vajra. To make matter worse it was believed that the Shadow Angles and Oni, would come back. Thus organisations like Saotome Research Institute and DEAVA (Division of Earth Vitalization Advancement). Where created to prevent, the return._

_Not only that, Simon the Hero of Kamina City, was forcing the Bottomers to become Toppers, he even stopped protecting them, from been attack by other creatures in the Zone. Just, to archive his selfish goal. As for us Toppers, It was Dr. Hell. He aimed to destroy the PKF, using powerful machines dubbed Mechanical Beasts or Mecha Beasts for short. If It wasn't for Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger protecting us. Dr. Hell would have won, a long time ago. This world the Megazone was getting attacked inside by Dr. Hell and outside by Vajra. Not to mention the soon to come back monsters, Oni and the Shadow Angles._

_Now, I am sure you know about the current events of the world, and don't care much about the past; you're just someone in Kabuki Town, living a life believing it's 1985. But you just got to believe me. Please for the Earth, Mars, the Megazone. Whatever you want to call it, I beg you stop PKF, they plan to summon the "Evil God of the Darkness", as well as throw everyone of Team HOPE into the past, Their you will experience the Horrors of the One Year War and you will all die, not knowing what will happen to the Megazone._

_By the time you read this, I will dead, but please Rex Nightwatch. Believe me and Save us. You are our only HOPE._

_\- Lucy, Commander of the PKF_

….

Rex, stopped reading the letter, his head filled with unconcern much of the latter was true. While he was part of Dr. Hell, he knew the truth of the Megazone and that the PKF hide the truth from everyone. 'Lucy, I do believe you.' He has never meat this Lucy, before but there was something that made him believe every world in that letter. 'But, Evil God of Darkness, Team HOPE, One Year War?' did this Lucy really expect him to believe this? How did she know his name?. So many questions filled Rex's head. "Who are you?" he finally said out loud.

Saying that blew his cover, as he started to hear footsteps come towards him. Damn it, Rex thought as he tried to sneak away as quickly as possible. But he was to late. PKF surround him and among them stood, the person he has been trying to run away from in the last few months B.D. "Oh, looks who is here it's the PKF." Rex did his best to put on a simile; he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. But he least he could delay his death for just a little longer and continued to talk. "So, nice the Peace Keeping Force is here to greet me, Shame those guns don't look to peaceful."

"Enough" B.D shouted "Rex Nightwatch, you are under arrest for spreading false rumours about us." False rumours thought Rex. Ever since Rex left Dr. Hell, he has been spreading the truth to everyone in Kabuki Town. Shame no one believe him. But the PKF, soon began chasing him after word began to go out. "Not only that, at one point you worked under Dr. Hell I believe. " Rex, got angry at the comment B.D made. Wondering how the PKF, got information on something like that. "I only wish for the people of the Megazone to know, the truth." Rex, shouted back. "We have nothing to hide from the public", B.D said. Rex answered back, as if B.D forgot something obvious "What about the fact we are living on a Space Ship, and not a planet called Earth.". "Sorry Rex, I am afraid there are things we need to keep away from the public not hide." B.D had enough with the conversation, cleansed is through and said "Now, gentleman, FIRE AT REX NIGHTWATCH!" all Rex could hear was the sound of gunfire, before his body hit the ground.

….

After the meeting, which was about Char's talk of dropping an asteroid on Mars with Amuro strongly disagreed with. Lance approach Amuro. "So Amuro, What do you plan to do now?" Amuro, actually, didn't have anything in mind about what he was going to do "How about going down to Mars". Amuro was surprised about the suggested. "Why Mars?" he told his friend, a smile came to Lance's lips as those words where said. "You're going to need a team, to tackle the Megazone don't you?"

...

Shinn Asuka, flew down onto the Martian soil his body began adjusting to the new gravity. "Shin! Your back" A woman came running towards Shin after he got out from his Sword Impulse Gundam. "Hi ya Stella" he answered back at her she was a Federation solider, Shin meet her during the war one year ago after she was shoot down by a ZAFT. Despite here being an enemy he helped her. "So, what did you do today". Shinn told her what happen after the weeding no smile came to Stella's libs as he told his tale. "That's horrible, I'm glad they didn't attack you but…. Why?", "I really didn't know something about not defining FATE." Then he remembered the reason he came to Mars, "Oh, yes I forgot the reason I came here.", "I want to see those new mobile suit the Fed's have been working on."

Shinn and Stella entered the Nokuteisu base, Neo Zeon flags and soldiers where everywhere. "Zeon, really does control this place, I really hope coming here in my ZAFT uniform was a good idea." "Don't worry about that Shinn it would be fine." Stella was somehow convince showing a ZAFT solider 'Their enemy' the new Martain mobile suits will be a walk in the park. "OH! YOU ZAFT!, COME OVER HERE!"  
Shinn gave Stella a look "Really, it will be Fine?".

Amuro watched as Lance approach the ZAFT officer and his friend. His face turned towards the training grounds, it looked to be too being a match between Zeon soldiers and two Martain soldiers. Zuku and LEV "This should be interesting".

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Radium Lavans shouted as his LEV, slicked through the Zuku amour. 'That should take him down' Sadly, the Zuku got up from his mech and attacked Radium. "Shit", things only got worst as a voice came from the radio. "Red One hit, withdrawing." "What are you doing he repelled back." As a second Zuku shoot him from behind. "Shut up. Cover me!" He shouted back to his subordinate Voila responded "Second Lieutenant!". Their conversation ended after a message "Practice run completed. Now entering bonus stage, all pilots shoot down the ZAFT pilot". 'Bonus round ZAFT,' as he thought those words a mecha flew down from the battlefield, the Impulse gave fear to everything due to the power it process. "Oh, Shit! We are up against a Gundam."

"TAKE THIS", The Swords of the Impulse Sliced through several Zeon mecha like it was nothing. Shin excitement level's increased as he sliced down another one. "Who, would have guess some higher ranked Zeon, would give me the offer to 'test' their soldiers." Shinn repelled but he got shoot three times by a Zuku, and the two LEV's. "Wow, I didn't think the Martain's and Zeon would team up" As he approached to take down the last three units.

...

Amuro watched as the three units executed their plan to take down the much larger target. "And, to think the pilots that where losing in the practice match, are the ones who are alive and doing well in the much harder Bonus round." "Go, Shinn Go!" a female Federation solider shouted from behind with her walked Lance. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to make the training more interesting." Amuro had to admit, It was a good idea. "Well, if you hadn't I may not have chosen those three pilots". Lance gave Amuro some information "Didn't you know, Blit is in that Zuku."

...

Blit gave his orders to the Martians. "Approach from that cliff, over there, Unit two distracts him with shooting on that rock." This plan was perfect; it would mean he would land the final blow, which brought a sense of glory to him. But he noticed that Unit one a trouble removing the boulder that was in his way, "Damn, those Martians aren't strong enough" However the Gundam's plot noticed it and with nothing but his Vulcans he shoot the LEV down. The other LEV's however ran towards it, Blit could hear her from his radio, "Second Lieutenant!" But those words where no good as the Impluse sliced her down. "Well, that didn't go so well" As he took out his Zuku's Tomahawk. "I could always try a direct attack. "TAKE THIS!" He screamed as his Zuku went flying towards the all-powerful Gundam.

...

'That is just like him' Lance thought as Blit's Zuku was cut into two pieces. "Yay, Shinn!" he heard Shinn's friend cry out as the match ended. He then saw Amuro walking towards the hanger for the soldiers. "I guess he wants to recruit those three." Lance at that moment realised that he too would need his own private army, they will be a war with the Meagzone again. He turned towards the female, "Let's go to this Shinn, I have a position he might like."

...

Rex, finally found the strength to get out of the room. He realised Lucy has already left. As soon as he went out the door he saw Daisaku Nishikawa the third pilot of the Combattler V coming towards him. "Good to see your awake?". Rex gave Daisaku a smile. "I take it we won the attack?" Daisaku kept silent, and Rex's smile faded. "We won didn't we?, Why else would we be having a this conversation?". Daisaku, stand silent for a few seconds then said "Leader Gordon, asked when you wake up to report to you, that Gordon would like to see you." After the report Daisaku gave he, walked off leaving Rex outside the doorway.

….

F3, wasn't happy being sent to stay on a boring ship like this. She looked her FATE uniform through the broken mirror, "I can't see anything with Mirror?" Disappointed, F3 tried to fix the mirror, sadly after several attempts. "I can't believe, I am going to use my power for something like this." Being a member of FATE, she has obtained powers one of those is what she used at this very moment, when the broken mirror suddenly fixed itself. "That's better." She said happy to see her reflection. "Now,Time to find, my target", she looked around and noticed a boyish person walking looking ratter disappointed, he however has a V symbol on his uniform. "Looks, like I found my target" she then took out a knife and approached the figure from behind.

….

Rex approach Gordon's office, and opened the door. Inside were Alto, Micheal, Lucy and the Combattler V Team minus Daisaku. "Skull Force over here." Rex gave a snare, Gordon never address a person by their name, just via their rank. "What is it Gordon?." Rex asked as he sat down next to Michael and Alto, as Gordon gave his speech. "This" He showed the pilots a horrific picture of something Rex knew very well. "What are they?" Michael asked, Rex gave his answered immensely "Onis! But How?" Rex knew they would one day return, but coming back now. Gordon then gave his order's "I wish for Skull Force to travel to the surface and find out, head for Saotome Research Institute for more information." After the order was given by Gordon, the three pilots of Skill Force talked in Scyn."Roger". Gordon nodded and turned his head towards the other side of the room "As for Lucy and the V-Team, this is your mission, find out of their return, The Shadow Angles"

….

Hyoma, listen carefully to Gordon trying to be get depressed over his team lose against the Gundam and remember the last time the Shadow Angles attacked. They, where not as strong as the Campbellians, they were not of Campbellians origin, after the years fighting the Campbellians the V-Team never knew what the Shadow Angles where fighting for, and why they teamed up with the Campbainlels in the first place. Then news came from his phone, and sadness came to him as he heard the news that Daisaku is had been knocked out cold. "I'm going to Daiskue". Hyoma told the group as he got up to leave the room. "We are leaving, after the Combattler V repairs are complete. Be at the Hanger by then." Hyoma nodded at Lucy's request and went out the door.

Hyoma arrived at where Daisaku was last found. "DAISAKU!" he shouted, but there was no reply. The next logical step Hyoma thought was to find the security cameras and watch them. "But that would take to much time". Something was odd, about this, questions filled Hyoma mind Why could him. And how did Daisaku a judo master, get knocked out cold. "Where would he be?". He stopped thinking after that thought and ran to the machine that puts him and his friend together, and represents the bond they share. The Combattler V.

….

"AFTER HIM!" B.D order his men, as a figure believed to be Daisaku, knocked out the mechanics and jump into the repaired third part Battle Tank of the Combattler V and took off. B.D then did more yelling trying to figure out, how to get this mecha back into the PKF Hanger. When he was informed by one of his subordinates that Hyoma Ayo was running here, "We don't know if he is with Daisaku or trying to stop him.". "Is the Battle Jet of Combattler V repaired?" he asked. Yes where the words he heard next as he stopped and thought about the decision he was going to make, Is Hyoma here to help or not. "Prepare the Battle Jet for launch" was his reply.

Hyouma was surprised when he arrived at the Hanger. PKF works where getting his mecha prepared for him, "Where he Daisaku?" he asked as he jumped into his mecha. "He took off a few moments ago." The voice of B.D, came from the radio. "Roger", anger and confusion rose from Hyouma as he mecha flew towards one of the three cities of the Megazone. The red robot Ropet was having trouble trying to monitor Hyouma emotional state. Hyoma talked at the direction of Daisuke "What are you trying you pull, Daisaku."

….

Radium was upset they lost and Zeon where the ones blaming them for their defeat, not to mention they lost to them in the normal round. "Don't worry about those people." He told Vola "Yes…", "Will's late, isn't he?", unfortunately Will was shoot down before the Bonus round was introduced. "Second Lieutenant Lavans!" Will called out, just then he was pushed by a Zeon, Blit. "Sorry" Will replied as he tried to get up, Radium watching this ran towards his friend. "Are you okay, Will?!" "What? I just pet him a little." Responded the Zeon, Anger came to Radium as if, you wouldn't know the Will wouldn't get up from your push, he is a Martian. "You…" Radium wasn't the best at holding his anger and was about to strike at Blit, lucky a voice stopped him. "Enough" "Lieutenant Amuro", Amuro looked at the four, Radium wondered what was going through his mind.

...

Stella was quite surprised and happy when she heard the news, to be part of small army direct under Lance. Shinn however was as ungrateful to the offer. "And, why is that?" Lance asked Shinn. "I am a ZAFT Solider; I can't work under the Federation." "Tell me, who is your superior officer". Lance asked Shin as if he was expecting that question. "Kira Yamato" "And what did this Kira Yamato do?" Shin, wonder where this was going and answered "Kira is the pilot of the Feedom Gundam, who ended the last war" "And how did Mr. Yamato do that?", Shinn didn't have much knowledge on this but answered as best he could, "Kira was recruited to be part of Team HOPE, I have no idea why or what that team is." "Expect". Stella mind lit up as she put the pieces together. "On, looks like you know why?" "What is it?" Shin was angry, confused and disappointed, "How was HOPE created." As Lance gave a hint, Shin mind finally lit up. "Of course HOPE was created due to ZAFT and some random person took that position, recruited enemy's and allies and stoped the war. After all because ZAFT was the one that stared team HOPE, ZAFT can get away with certain things within Zeon, Such as appearing me being able to appear here." "And who was that random person". Lance gave a smile and Shinn was speechless, "Tell Kira that you have been recruited by Lance Cordfield the leader of Team HOPE."

...

"We should be working together, Zeon and Martians." Amuro did his best to create peace between the sides; however his efforts had little effect. "That will never work." Blit spoke with anger "True, but we can at least try." The respond only filled Blit's anger "Theirs is just too much of a difference, physically speaking, between us Earthlings and you guys. It's like we're picking on weaklings. Now, why don't you guys hurry up, take Him away, and disappear." After a few pauses Blit continued "You're an eyesore, Martians." Amuro, took a deep breath thinking what to say next when Radium and Voila acted. "You" Viola raised her voice and her hand clench into a fist. "Don't" Radium said "I'll do it!" SMASH! Radium fist went straight into Blit's face like a rocket filled with anger. "Oi, I said this was enough." Amuro didn't want to have to restore to calling soldiers to handle the situation, It would have only made things worse. "Damn!" Radium grunted as he removed his first from Blit's face and unsurprising their wasn't a single bruise or mark. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?. What's wrong? Is that a Martian punch? Didn't hurt, doesn't even itch." Blit's laughed as he said those words.

This wasn't good,Amuro needed to sort this issue out and soon, however he couldn't waste any time. "Please, stop fighting we are meant to work through this together, remember how you all thought of a plan to take down the Impulse, ZAFT" The three pilots stopped arguing a listen to Amuro "Look, how about I offer you guys a deal, you may have failed at taking down the Impulse but you have potential. I am organising a team to investigate a spaceship called the Megazone, if you agree to stop this fighting. I will let you fight alongside me." The three pilots didn't believe what they were hearing "Your pay raise will increase, and as well as your ranks." "Very well" Blit said pleased about the offer he got given. "Now I want, you both to shake hands and take him to the medical office quickly." Amuro asked the two of theme while pointing at Will.

Blit was quite happy an offer such of this came to him, but the Megazone he heard from Lance by e-mail that a "Rex" and "Lucy" where on that ship. He was looking forward to meeting his friends again. "Sorry about this. When the gravity's different, It's hard to know your limits." Blit gave Radium his hand to shake, however Radium didn't take it and instead stared at Amuro "What's this about, Lieutenant Amuro?" "For now on, for the remainder of two weeks, we will be investigating the Megazone. We will be leaving tomorrow. Please don't forget you're now under a different jurisdiction now, mine." Amuro said the last word sparkly to make his point clear. "Well then, we accept your offer." Blit gave Amuro a salute and looked towards Radium "And you take some calcium. Having a short temper's not good." Radium anger came back to him and Blit simply walked off.

...

"I would like you two to meet the 'Phantom Pain'," Shinn and Stella lead by Lance looked at the pilots in front of them. "Neo Roanoke, the leader of this little squad." Neo happened to me wearing a mask which made Shinn wonder what was behind the mask "and these two pilots Auel Neider and Sting Oakley" Auel and Sting gave their new comrades a sauté. "Now-"just then Lance felt something with in him and noticed a Sliver liquid travelling under his clothes, and a voice spoke to him, "Thank you Lance for proving a powerful team, with them we can destroy the members of TEAM HOPE". That Voice Lance new what is was F2, and she was taking over his body and mind. Little did She know Lance was letting her do just that.

Shinn watched his new Commander, and hoped this was the correct decision to male "The Mission, Commander Lance" he said "Oh thank you, listen closely Shinn, Stella and Phantom Pain, we are going to do some…., stealing." All the pilots nodded their heads and then Lance continued. "We are going to steal a weapon ZAFT." Shinn almost fell over as he said those words, Lance wanted to steal from his allies, and this will put him up for treason. "You can't be serious ZAFT." Lance gives Shinn another smile. "Yes, we are Shinn going to steal from ZAFT."

...

"Second Lieutenant, please stop. If you fall..." Voila watched Radium walk along the top of the bridge he was drunk. "Didn't I tell you to go home? Give up on a superior who gets his subordinates in trouble too!" Radium proceeds to sit on the bridge as he finished his drink. Viola saw a car came up to them, inside was Amuro and Dolores. "Radium, hurry up and get down! I was worried, you know! I heard you were in a fight!" Viola hoped Dolores would have better luck taking him down as she spoke, but I only seemed to make it worse as Radium's anger grew "Fight? Haven't done anything like that. If I had, I'd be dead by now. Everyone here's like friggin' Hercules or something Will's face was mangled. Three months for a complete recovery. They say we're Martians! Is it our fault that we were born on this planet and our constitutions are different? Do we exist only to be oppressed by Earth?" Viola didn't understand what was on Radium's mind.

"Things will change in time. I know that it is closer than you think" Amuro said in regard to Radium's outburst "Amuro, why the hell are you here?" Radium shouted back. "He, drove me here." Dolores told him. "Fine then but still. What do we have to do to make that time come? We don't have any power, you know." Radium shouted again, this time it remaindered Amuro when the Fed's where scared of his Newtype abilities abilities and their where times he felt the same as Radium right now. "You can start, by getting rid of your attitude we start the investigate tomorrow now, get down from there. I will hate for my soldiers to get hurt before their first mission and that power is in how hearts." Amuro told him "Amuro, even you, you're in the army and can't do anything. I'm tired of looking at this scenery. Fed up with it!" Radium let out his last bit of anger as he got down from the bridge and walked away. "Is, he always like this?" Amuro asked Viola "Yeah" she told him.

"It's better if you don't drink anymore" Dolores told Radium "I'm being sent to the Megazone. Amuro just wants to get rid of trouble. Damn! What's so funny? I won't be able to see you easily anymore" The worried solider told her "That's not true" Dolores knew that Amuro has assigned her on the researcher team to go with him, but he didn't need to know that just yet. "What are you saying? Do you know how far the Megazone is from here?" the confused Radium spoke. "What?!" she replied giving a smile. "You know something, don't you?" Radium looked serious "I don't know anything." Dolores gave her best to lie as Radium proceeded to go on top of her "Quit it, Radium! I really don't know!"


	5. Stage 04: Chōdenji Robo Voltes V

Stage 04: Chōdenji Robo Voltes V

An old looking female approach the school, she was wearing a male school uniform. Kikunosuke Abashiri looked at her new school with interest "looks like it will be an interesting place" Then she noticed two people arguing. "Today, I'll have you give me a proper answer Yumi Sakaya" "Oh! Come on I've told you many times already!, I have no intention of dating you, Naojirou" Kikunosuke didn't really care for the two, but she was interested in the person next to Sakaya "It's annoying if you keep insisting." "Aw, you're just shy" That Person finally spoke "I understand how you feel-"But before he could finished Naojirou stood up and put on a fighting stance, "Koji Kabuto, we will duel to see who is worthy of Sakaya", "Bring it on" And effortless Naojirou losses to Kabuto, "Wow that guy is Strong". Kikunosuke was quite impressed with Koji's performance "I can't wait to see how strong you really are Koji Kabuto".

…

Meanwhile at the Saotome Research Institute, Pr. Soatome looked at the flashing black and white screen of his pilots with disappointment. "Respond! Getter Team, respond!" He heard one of his Researchers say. "All staff, gather their data! Do we have visual yet?" Saotome ordered. "No good. The explosion created an electrical storm" It was not good Soatome thought he will have to start over with the Oni back the only chance humanity has is the Getter Robo but he cannot seem to find the right pilots, the ones that attempt to pilot it all end up like this. "We have visual" Soatome decline it, but he was happy to see his son appear on the screen. "This is Tatsuhito…. I am the only one left alive." Blood was coming out of his son mouth "Dad, everyone else" he struggled to say anything more. "He's not dead yet. Handle the pick-up" After that Soatome left the Hanger, and then spoke to himself. "Ordinary guys are just eaten up by this. I need someone that will eat into it instead….. a man that can do a number on the Getter."

Ryoma, was surrounded by a couple of thugs one of them spoke after giving Ryoma a punch in the face, "That's why I said…. You'd get hurt if you didn't repay your debt quickly." Ryoma tried to look scared "I beg you to wait just a little bit more". The leader of the gang of thugs walked up to Ryoma shaking his head, "No, no. Look you can just sell off your dojo; I'm more than willing to sell it for you."  
That comment made Ryoma a bit angry. His father's dojo is something he will never sell regardless of how high he was in debt. "All this pleading does me no good?" The Leader continued to shake his head "Borrowed money should be returned with interest. That's common sense for anybody" "A Mafia guy talking sense. The world's ending." That comment hit the group pride hard, "What'd you just say?" "Do him" was the words of the leader before the gang did what they do best. "Your welcome to try!" Ryoma smiled and got into a fighting stance. One by One the Thugs fell to the floor, unable to take him down.

During the fight in the dread of the night a single person walked up to the individuals, he could see his friend was doing well "What? Done already" he heard Ryoma. "This is just the beginning mister" the person who spoke was the debt collector, and he took out a knife. Kaidoustared to get worried all this fighting would only delay the debt and just make things worse. "Come on, either push or pull", "Just Looking at a winnable gigolo like you pisses me off" Kaidou gave a smile hearing words from 'Ryoma the Tomahawk' were nice. When Ken arrive at the brawl it had already ended, "Damn it, we'll get you back for this".

The Debt collector turned around, his fear increase as he saw Kaidou face "You!" he screamed. Kaidou gave a warning to the collector, he knew if wouldn't do much but it was worth a shoot. "If you want to collect for real, send someone with balls!'. The Collector's alteration pumped as he ran, he didn't know where but he had to get that money from Ryoma. "Damn it! It only I had some" Then he remembered that Robot "Combattler V" it was called. The Robot who fraught those 'monsters' in the Forbidden Zone a few mouths ago. His speed increase as he went right towards his house, What if had Combattler V? "Then I wouldn't have to worry about getting money from Ryoma again." The man smiled

….

Daisuke woke up and look at his surrounding's, he was inside his mecha pieces of scrap metal was everywhere and he could see the (fake) moon outside his window. "Did I crash land?" he asked himself. He got out of the mecha and sent out a S.O.S to Lucy at PKF. "Lucy or Hyoma, should be here any minute now" when he noticed a rotten down building "I know that place" Daisuke said, as he walked towards it. It was the Dojo he used to train in.

….

"Ryoma, I won't say anything bad about you." Kaidou looked at Ryoma he knew that talking was no good but he had to do something to convince his friend to get rid of his debt. "Keep putting it off, and worse guys will come to collect." Ryoma gave a smile "That's fine by me, A slight storm isn't bad." Firebomber song "Wild Life" came from Kaidou's phone, as Kaidou answered the call his face turned to sadness and looked at his friend. "Ryoma…. Your Dojo" Ryoma quickly gave Kaidou his full attention "What about it", after a few moments Kaidou finally spoke "Your Dojo has turned into some rotten down shack, windows broken and not to mention some giant hole is inside it.

….

The Debt Collector was very happy and quite surprised on how quickly his plan was coming together. "F3, had one of the Combater vehicles and I simply asked her to bring it here, cause some destruction with these AT's and the Combattler V will fall on my trap" as he finished talking he looked at his Trap. "Do you possibly believe this plan will work?" F3 said as she came from behind. "I had to waste my piece of V, for this silly plan of yours". "Don't worry F3, our mission he is to have some fun until F1 and F2 had finished their killing on the HOPE members on Mars." The Debt collector became a sliver liquid leaving a dead body on the ground as the liquid quickly changed into its true form, F3 was happy he was out of that human and told him "Make sure not to kill any Megazone 23 FATE members, they haven't been officially formed yet, right F4".

….

As Kaidou and Ryoma made their way to the Dojo then where approach by two figure's "Magami, Daisuke" Kaidou greeted the two. Magami was the first to speak "after Daisuke found this he called me then I called you two." He turned his head to the Dojo "whatever happed here it now looks like a pile of shit." The four of them just looked at the Dojo they all once trained here and it was really sad to see it like this, Anger came to the four of them when they saw the 'thing' reasonable. "What is that mecha?" Magami asked "Whatever it is it's going down" Ryoma screamed as he ran towards it while the mecha faced him.

"ROCKET PUNCH" Ryoma saw a giant arm rocket heading towards the unknown mecha he turned around and saw a living legend the Mazinger Z. "Shit! I just I have to leave it to that". His three friends caught up to him as a knives came towards their direction. "Who's there?" Kaidou asked it didn't help at that moment the lights went off. "Shit, I can't see." Magami screamed as he doged a knife coming his direction. Ryoma on the other hand was not as lucky "Shit…!" Ryoma took the knife from his shoulder blood drop everywhere. "If they hadn't shut the power off, I could dodge the throwing knives." Ryoma wasn't one to make excuses, but filed with anger his excuses came. "Another one of them" Daisuke called has another volley came. Lucky Ryoma found the attacker "Damn you" he screamed as he ran towards (to his surprise) her.

….

Lucy and her V-pilots where almost at their destination, she could stop thinking about her defeat against Lance and it's unknown power "O". "Commander Lucy I have some interesting news" Kosuke radio in, while Lucy was still in thought. "Oh, sure… fill me in.", "after giving me the data on the machine you fought, Reborn and the Double O Reborn. I have concluded they are both the same machine" the boy gave the message, Lucy was surprised by that "You mean to tell me it evoled?" The answer came quickly "Yes, but that not the interesting thing I have learn the type of the mecha, It happens to match the your Butterfly and Nightwatch's mecha the Dynamite." It took time for Lucy to process the new information. "The same machine type, but the Reborn isn't even from this spaceship?" Then the idea came to her "Can my Butterfly evolve like that reborn." The through of the untapped power her new machine had if she had it then she could save everyone from Zeon and destroy the creates of the Forbidden Zone. "I don't know, I would have to save the evolution again to be sure" Kosuke told her. "Right, we can do that later for now lets your partner back" Lucy told Kouske as they approach their destination.

….

Koji gave a smile as the unknown mecha was destroyed. "Take that you Sliver Ruy" Koji was proud with the name he just dubbed the unknown mecha. Reinforcements arrive as Koji saw four parts of the Combattler V an alley that has helped Koji in the past battle Dr. Hell's forces. Hyoma called out his memorable lines and the Combattler V joined the Mazinger Z stood side by side ready to take down this new enemy.

….

"So you're not trying to kill me?" Ryoma was quite surprise at the answer, "Then what the hell! Were those knives?" Kikunosuke was tied to a wooden fence and unable to escape. "Look I don't care what your business is here I am not trying to kill you know why don't you all leave!" Kikunosuke pointed at where the other men weren't there, anger boiled as the question remained unsolved. "I assume the other went to get Daisuke to his mecha." Ryoma gave her an answer, but it failed to calm Kikunosuke down. "I came here to see something. Now get free from these ropes" Ryoma gave a smile "I am afraid I can't do that". "Well F-" Kikunosuke tried to swear but her body started to get dizzy and she notice a needle on Ryoma, "So It was you guys and not this chick, you aren't ordinary mafia" Ryoma yelled, Kikunosuke looked the needle on Ryoma and saw one on herself "Animal tranquilizer? But Why?" Before she could think she slowly feel asleep.

Ryoma began to feel the drugs effect, as more of these guys showed up "There were more of you?" "Impossible" He heard on the grunts speak with surprised "What a guy. That animal tranquilizer? Enough to kill." Ryoma wasn't concerned about himself but more about the women he captured, "Shit, she got hit by it? She problem by won't survive" he looked around for the leader of the group and quickly he found him. "What do you think you're doing, you old shithead?" However as he started to run towards him the drug effects worsen, as he began to fall to the ground and start to fall asleep listening to the voice of Soatome "Enough to kill an ordinary human, But He is no ordinary man and nether is she."

….

Hyoma extiment levels increased as he took down the last remaining Sliver Ryu, the battle was much tougher without Daisuke, Hyoma tried hard to forget about him and focus on the new enemy ahead. Juzo quickly understood what was going through his mind, and said "Hyoma, un-combine V" Hyoma and the other pilots where quite confused at Junzo suggestion, "What is this Juzo, can't you see another Sliver Ryu is coming". "Hyoma look outside your right shoulder" Chizuru took him and he noticed three figures coming towards him two of them he didn't recognised but the third was Daisuke.

….

Kikunosuke awoke as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, she was inside a cockpit on the steering wheel she notice the word 'Iron Z' "That must be this thing's name?" As she quickly learn't the controls of this new machine "Awesome" she shouted and headed towards a now destroy town, on the way tears began to fall as she saw what no daughter should see, the corpse of her grandfather "What NO!" she shouted the ground next to her house was hot and melted, the blast must have come from that robot, "BREAST FIRE!" he the robot's pilot scream, tears and anger took hold as she took her Iron Z in the direction of the Mazinger Z.

….

Lucy meanwhile wasn't fighting the 'Sliver Ryu's' instead trying to figure out what this thing was. "Looks like a … -!" "My, my, Lucy you are terrible at trying to figure out what this, how about a give you a hint". She turned around and from her cockpit sure a machine that looked the same as her "Butterfly?". "Wrong again, that thing is not a butterfly." The voice corrected her. "Who are you and what this is". Are a few seconds the voice spoke "Name is F4, and this thing is a Trap, which I am going to use on the Combattler V as it transformers. It will then become by slave for battle and it will defeat you". Lucy didn't care about that; she believed the V-Team will be fine as for F4. "What happens if I defeat F4 First?" Lucy knew she only had a minute more V transformers and that was plenty of time.

….

"IRON CUTTER!" Two pilots screamed as their attacks were like two ballet dances during a duo. "RUST HURRICANE" The tornado ripped thought what was left of the city. Koji felt like he was up against a mirror the machine looked similar to Mazinger, but instead had a motorbike instead of a pilder for the head, "Wait no pidler!" Kouji saw the pilot charging up her breast fire. "Oh, I take that attack BREAST-" But Kouji didn't finished the attack instead after the pliot said "FIRE" "PILDER OFF!" Mazinger Z took a direct hit from the blast as Kouji hovered over the attack in his pilder. "Good thing Boss suggested putting missile on this. "MISSILE FIRE!" the hot-blooded pilot shouted as he targeted the motorbike.

….

A series of Purple and Black fog circled around the fight between F4 and Lucy. "HAZE-FLASH!" Lucy screamed she watched as the mecha became golden dust, flying along the wind. "You missed" Lucy jumped as she heard the voice of F4. His mecha regenerated from a sliver liquid, instead of representational butterfly it was that of a lion. "This is my mecha the Meta-Mon!, It can change into any mecha I have seen before and regenerated whenever it likes to mine or on to other machines" Lucy didn't like how this battle was going and Diaskue seems to be at his piston the Combattler V will transform soon, Lucy had to end this fast. "So what is the big deal you ditto freak!". "Ditto-freak, I have you know this is the Meta-Mon!, METAL CLAW!" Just want Lucy wanted; the time F4 sent talking she was charging up your attack "STRING SHOT!" Web wrapped around the Meta-Mon and her attack was unleashed "MOON-BEAM!" The green light attack the web coated lion and the attack lasted for serial seconds enough for Combatted V to transform, She smiled as she saw the heroic machine with all five pilots inside, within mini-seconds the machine destroy several Sliver-Ryu's "VOLTES BAZOOKA", 'Voltes'; Combattler never had any attacks with 'voltes' in it's name horror came as she saw the no longer recognize machine as it entered the moon-light and the voice of F4. "Let me welcome my new friend, CHODENJI MACHINE VOLTES V!"

….

SMASH! Kikunosuke heard the sound of your cock-pit being blasted open as a male wearing the same school uniform as her jumped on her motor-bike and tried to through off. "Get the fuck away loser" As she kicked him breaking the male's success rate, he flew outside the cockpit she notices he didn't fall to the ground but was able to hang on to the edge. Kikunosuke got off her bike a saw his face. "Koji Kabuto". Kikunosuke was quite pleased with the identity of her grandfather's killer. "You made quite the impress in the morning, when I first arrived at your school." Koji spoke putting all is effort into his right hand not letting go. "You that new student who wears boy clothes, I heard about you. Heard you beat up my friend Boss". Kikunosuke remember Boss him and his gang where the first to pick on her due to her male clothes. "And, your point is you where the one would kill my grandfather with that Breast fire move of yours" Koji almost lost he grip "I…. killed someone…. Mazinger Z killed".

Kikunosuke really didn't care if he meant to kill him you're not and she proceeds to step on his hand, "Well, I won this battle I suggest you get away from my machine." Kikunosuke was about to step, but her sensors came to her, 'if Koji falls he aren't going to survive, why the hell was I thinking of killing him?' "My grandfather told me Mazinger Z can be a god or a devil, Now tell me which are you?" Koji said those words not just to her but to himself as well. "Voltes Beam!" The two pilots saw what looked like a new enemy. Koji then used the detraction to lift himself up and kick Kikunosuke to the ground. "We got a big fight on our hands, Combattler V just lost. It's our turn to fight". Kikunosuke was disappoint she thought Koji was beaten, "You could have gotten up whenever you felt like it, I guess I lost." Kouji gave a smile a procured to help her up. "So do you use your Mazinger Z as a God or a devil?" Kikunosuke consissor the question this guy killed by grandfather and is calling himself a God. "When I first piloted Mazinger Z, I lost control I later found out I cause many accidents and injuries in the city, since then I have always made sure I used Mazinger's power for the right reason." Kikunosuke took Kouji's hand as a little revenge and hatred went away, "It's called IRON-Z!". The Two pilots entered their cock pits and stood side by side against their new foe.

….

Could this get any worse? She watched as the Meta-Mon! Survived the attack and become a different form of a Unicorn, "Looks like I have a difficult fight on my hands". The Meta-Mon then started to change again but this time it transform looked amazing as bright red and yellow lights wrapped around it. "T, you can only be who you are, A person can only be a person a rat can only truly be a rat. What happens to those who define the truth, that's when the Truth comes and brings them back to reality, I am the truth. THE META-TRUTH!". The Meta-Mon was no longer the same machine It's most unique feature was the giant 'T' Like Sword. Evolution, just like Lance's mecha perhaps I can do the same. "So you got a little bit stronger." Lucy called to F4 "You have no idea" he replied.

The Meta-Truth charged at Lucy as a giant Punch knocked the Butterfly to the ground. But before she reached the ground, The Meat-Truth dive under the mecha and blasted her back to the Sky. Lucy didn't have any time to react as laser beams from F4 hit her. She notices it was preparing for another attack. "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!", If she could active the evolve system that she will have a chance. WHACK, the T like attack hit here "DEATH-T", Lucy then notice what appears to be a playing field around her, "What is this attack?" She thought. F4 clapped his hands and the butter-fly, Loin and Unicorn mecha she perfislloy fought appeared. "You see it this more powerful form I can summon, any mecha I have transformed into with all their power and ability. I could create an entire army of Super robots if I wanted to." F4 looked at the trapped Lucy, and then command his machines to finish her off.

….

"ROCKET PUNCH!", "IRON CUTTER!" Iron Z and Mazinger Z throw their punches at Votes V which landed a direct hit, both pilots fought in syuc as they took out their blades "KAISER BLADE!" and sliced throw their enemy's metal. "That attack didn't work." The voice of Hyoma told the pilots as Votes V, regenerated its amour "Votvles Attack", the attack aimed at Iron-Z. Kikunosuke was ready to take the full force when Mazinger-Z moved in front of her and shouted "BREAST FIRE!" sadly the attack didn't work as Mazinger feel back to Iron-Z, and they both hit the ground.

Voltes V, took aim again, "Looks like that attack didn't work." Koji told his partner, "Let's try again, this time with more firepower." Kikunosuke called out, Koji only gave a smile "I did this attack once with the Great Mazinger, I was by far the strongest attack I have ever used." Then both pliots somehow knew the other person strategy as they both got up. Iron Z and Mazinger Z stood togther and when the Volte V attack came the hot-blooded pilots shouted. "BREAST FIRE!" They tow attack's hit and quickly overpowered Voltes Then both ended their attack staying "DOUBLE BURING FIRE!"

….

F4 was quite disappoint he has been order to not kill HOPE members before they have official been formed and his new toy has just been destroyed, Commbattler V will survive that attack but it won't stay as Voves V for long, "Lucy, It seems I must withdraw for now and I will be taking Combattler V with me or rather Votves V".

The Meta-Truth deformed into Meta-Mon and become a fast looking mecha and took Combattler V , before Kouji and Kikunosuke realised what happen. "What was that flying thing?" Kikunosuke asked, "Beat's me, I am sure we will learn of it exist one day, for now a least this town and it people are safe." Kikunosuke wish that her grandfather got to shelter in time, But having frought alongside his killer, she begang to understand Kouji more, "I you want someone to blame for this and your grandfather blame it on the Sliver Ryu's and the mecha we just fought" after that Kouji walked Mazinger Z away, leaving Kikunosuke and her Iron Z there,

….

Lucy, lay on the floor, many thoughts came to her head V-Team where gone and turned into something else, and she lost the battle, and the power that machine process "I've got to learn how to evolve the Butterfly, If I have any hope of beating F4." Her thoughts soon turned to dreams as she slept next to her mecha in the ruined city.

….

Watching the entire fight where two men. "Seems that both process very powerful Mazin power" Kaidou was quite pleased with how the battle ended, "What do you think going to happen to Daisuke and his team." Magami just nodded. "They will be fine, besides it seems Ryoma has been taken to Soatome, knowing that old guy he won't do anything until he has woken up." "I guess your right about that." Kaidou answered back as the two friends prepared their journey to the Saotome Research Institute.


	6. Stage 05: The Red Comet Athrun Zala

Stage 05: The Red Comet Athrun Zala

"Angle and speed for re-entry are okay." "All machines check your systems for re-entry." The pilots sat in their space pod and responded; one of the Pilots' claimed his nerves by singing nursery rhymes such as 'Mary has a little lamb' and 'London Bridge is falling down'. Their names where Rolan Cehack, Fran Doll and Keith Laijie. Gordon looked at the pilots before he sent them off, "This plan has to work, and it's going to work." He was about to send spies into the depths of Mars and their enemy Zeon.

…

On the planet Mars Radium increases his voice "Dissatisfied?" Radium anger grew "We are LEV pilots." Radium looked at the commander. He wasn't a Martian, and Radium was quite surprise. That a person this high ranked would listen to his request. "The Nokutesiu base is just a relay base, you aren't needed?" Char went straight to the point as he gave words that Radium didn't want to hear. "This is what's called a demotion?" Radium shouted again without thinking. Viola who hadn't spoken a word since coming to char's office spoke "Second Lieutenant!" Char then stopped her from speaking any further. "It's a recommendation from Lieutenant Amuro, you understand?", he then waited for the responded "That Amuro, was being seriously, we have to fight alongside them." Under his breath Radium said "Zoen". "You're going whether you want to or not." And with that Char ended the discussed. "That jerk…" Radium was displeased.

"Dolores!," Melissa caught up to Dolores wanting to tell her the interesting news. "Have you heard? Someone's already gotten into a fight with some Zoen solder's, since they loss big time to that Gundam from ZAFT." Dolores didn't care about the news right now fishing of her work was more important. "Melissa, where were you when we were working our tails off?" Before she could finish Melissa whispered in her ear, "It was your darling. And now, he has to work alongside them with Lieutenant Amuro." Dolores was now quite interesting with the news. Radium would be working alongside side, "Amuro huh?" she said. I would be an interesting team.

…

Meanwhile in a hot-air ballon two men made their way across the planet Mars. Filled with life and energy the generator's stood in the distance, giving life to everything around it. Char simply looked and admired the scenery. "So how is it like being back here, Lord Char." Char then looked at the Speaker and respond to Guin Sard Lineford. "I quite enjoy it being here, much nicer place then the Moon." But before the two men could continue their conversation and wild Zoid appear chasing a young man.

Rolan ran from the beast, he had never encounter a monster this powerful before and was being to think he wouldn't get the chance to complete his mission. The monster growled at him "Gunshot" at the monster feel too it's needs. Rolan looked at his saviour, who was in a hot-air balloon. "Nice Shoot" The man beside him spoke. The shooter replied "Thank you sadly isn't uncommon for wild Zoids to attack people." So that beast was called a Zoid, Rolan thought. Rolan's saviour gave him a wave as the balloon left to the direction of Orb.

"You let the Zoid get away?" Char asked Guin, "Yes I did, I wonder who that boy was?" Char had wondered that question as well, "That's a good question, he wasn't a Martian or a Zeon." "And how did you know that?" Guin was quickly cut off by Char "You are forgetting that I know the exact number of people living on this planet." Sadly that number was increasing and if the Megazone 23 got any closer, they will come. "Can I ask why you know this?" Guin asked, Char gave a smile he had enjoyed this trip but I was soon to end. "Best to leave that for another day, beside we are almost at Orb, we got to pay ZAFT and the Jovain's a visit."

…

The hot air balloon, landed next to a giant battleship of the terrorist orientation "Gekko state" Guin said as he looked at the battleship Geeko. Char remembered when he first encounters the terrorist and the Nirvash. He knew he wouldn't be able to defeat the PKF without them and this Char has learnt to trust them. "Lord Char and Lineford this way if you please" The President of Nergal Heavy Industries, Nagare Akatsuki came to them. This was another person Char has fought with on the fought lines and as learnt to trust him. "So why are you extorting us, Akatsuki?." Akatsuki explain his situation to them both as they went to the meeting room. "Nergal is having a hard time convincing Orb to give us their Mobile Suit Astray data so Natural's (not including Newtypes) can pilot mech's like the Gundam's. With me giving them a helping hand, hopefully they will reconsider the idea." Char got distracted at the story when a noticed a young man walking beside them. Char's wonder what it was perhaps it was the sunglasses he was wearing. Which reminded him of the sunglasses, he once had as "Quattro Bajeena". He felt some sort of aura about him.

After the Story ended the four of them arrived at the room inside the room was a giant circle and a single word "HOPE". Char, Lineford and Akatsuki took their seats while they young man stood outside the circle next to the princess of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, next to her was the leader of the Jovian Lizards Haruki Kusakabe, then the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council Gilbert Durandal seat next to Char. The leader of Zuuri Ra-Kan was next. Then it was Holland last one on the table was Maximilian Jenius. Other's stood outside the table Char notice a few of his own soldier's among the room. All Nine leaders of Team HOPE sat around the table each member sharing equally ready to discuss the events that have unfolded.

The acting chairperson for the meeting Ra-Kan was the first to speak, "I thank you all for coming today." Ra-Kan took a deep breath and began to tell the news, "Yesterday, the unthinkable happen at around midday at the wedding of two of our member's Akito and Yurika. They came." Everyone was silent the mere thought of the massacre took a grave hit. "They called themselves FATE, they were able to take the lives of many of soldier's and crew. We are here to discuss the actions of this FATE and what to do now." The leaders took their time gathering their thoughts when Durandal offered to speak. "One thing I knew was that none of my ZAFT soldier's where killed or injured." Confusion grew from the statement until Holland asks the question, "What?"

The question never got answered as a grenade came into the room and exploded. Fire and smoke took over the room. Everything was silent until Gunfire. Shoot came killing the guards Char saw the young boy take the Orb princess to safety he ordered the men he could see to follow him and he went after them.

…

Athrun Zala ran carrying Cagalli on his back to outside the building. Zoen soldiers and their leader followed him. The run went only for a few seconds but for Athrun it felt like hours he must have passed a hundred dead bodies and heard gunshot every min-second he guessed FATE and their mecha's would be outside. "This meeting was a bad idea they waited until we were all together and they fired." Anger and tears came to Athrun's eyes "Just like the wedding" memories of that event was something he would never forget. Those tears of Cagalli and without any firepower to fight back. As they entered outside Aruthrun gave a message to Lucas within seconds his red machine of justice appeared. The Zhkjag-Gundam Justice. "DAMN YOU FATE!" This time he had the firepower he climbed into his Gundam. as he felt the seat of his cockpit for the first time since the end of the Holy Valentine War, he shouted to nothing in peculiar, with Cargill in the backseat "Athrun Zala, Justice I'm heading out"

Char came running from inside. He called for own mecha during the wait he watched the young boy getting into his machine, 'So that's the arua I felt when I first saw him. He pilots a red mecha and that's one a Gundam.' When his machine arrives the noticed it's new red paintjob as he entered the cockpit for the first time since the end of the war with the Jovain Lizards. "Char the Red Comet." He cried as if it was acted Athrun and Char stood side by side with their red machines and said some words "I'm heading out" as the two red machines took to the sky's ahead to enemy.

Experting to see FATE, Char and Athrun both men where surprise when they saw their enemy. "PKF, but why HOPE defeated them they should be all gone." Athrun told Char in surprise "It seems we did not finish them off, in any case we should be able to deal with them." Char told his ally, he sense nervous in the young pilot this would be him first fight in a while, Char radio in to Athrun and told him some encouraging words. "Don't forget we are three times faster".

Athrun nerves went away and reminded himself what he was fighting for, he close his eyes and when he opened them again they were in SEED. His Justice was like a red comet as it slices through the fate machines as if they were butter. Then the last of the bunch was shut down. Orb reinforcements came. He notices Zuuri princess Rei Mii among them. "Seems we killed them to quickly" He told Char. "We should help transport the injured to safety." Athrun was quite surprise by the requests all him superiors after a battle has never asked to help the inured "Sure, I do -." "BAM!"

Athrun went flying into the ground. 'There was another enemy, how come I didn't detect it." Frustrated Athrun got up and used the Justice to find his enemy. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Athrun soon learn the answer to his question as a "Gundam?" charge towards him hitting him again, the force was so powerful that Cargill feel out of her seat and on the ground below. "CARGILL!" he cried, but if it was a miclre a mecha comes and saves her life. "Sorry, I am not one to sit back and let my clients die." The voice of Akatsuki told him Athrun felt like telling him that he wasn't Cargill client she never agreed to the contract. But the Gundam came towards Athrun before he could do anything to Akatsuki. "CLASH" the sound of the two gundam's made as their saber's hit each other on impact. Athrun heard Akatsuki saying he will being Cargill to a safe place. But thoughts carry him to beating his opponent, and taking down this Gundam. The Impulse Gundam.

Char was having a much harder time than Athrun, before his eyes was a Mobile Suit he has never seen before, his movements where identical to his in almost every way. "Who are you?" Char told his enemy, the enemy laughed as Char saw his face. Shock and suprizeure came to him, this opponents fights like him and he even wear's a mask. "My name is Neo Roanoke, I am from Phantom Pain. GAT-04/AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam at your service." Char's opponent cried as it blasted his mecha with bullets.

…

Akatsuki watched as the two females made their way into their machines. There was the Zoid Lanstag and the Gundam Strike Rouge. He listens as he heard Cargill nag about getting his hands on the Strike Rouge. Akatsuki was about to counter her augment that he was going to use it to manufacture more Gundam's after he got permission from Orb. But was interrupted when a machine he as fought battles with side by side under Team Hope, attack the trio without hesitation. "Lance!? What the hell are you doing" Akatsuki cried before everything around him turned to flame.

Mii looked at the flames around her. She saw her two comrades which were unable to get up their mech's were destroyed. "Looks like I won't be able to move as well." But that fact was not going to stop her, with a few seconds Mii was able to get her Lanstag on her feet, as she faced her opponent. "Well, it looks like you manage to survive princess." Lance congrated her. "MOVE IT!" she screamed, she knew she couldn't win the Reborn was much too powerful, however the reason why she and her allies are defending was to make sure HOPE leaders would get out of the wreckage quickly and with one of them being her grandfather, she couldn't gave up. "Please, please move Lance." But the Reborn simply charged up his attack.

…

Among the wreckage Mii's grandfather Ra-Kan was still alive he was badly injured and was having a lot of trouble ordering his Zoids to defend against FATE and PKF "Frist FATE and now PKF show themselves huh?" Ra-Kan told no one not expecting an answer his surprise came when something answered. "We won't be able to defend for long; the good thing is my units will arrive shortly. I trust you can keep Orb Force's alive until then. Commander." Ra-Kan looked to see the speaker, it was Chairmen Durandal of the PLANTS. "You should have some water." Durandal handed him a bottle with fresh water, which was when Ra-Kan noticed Durandal wounds. Blood and wounds where everywhere on his body. His clothes looked like they have been melted away. "You look like you need more than me." Ra-Kan tried to give a smile but the pain was too much. "Stop talking, drink the water and defend this base." Durandal words were quite harsh, and straight to the point. Ra-Kan took the water to his lips and his produces to give new orders to his Zoids.

…

"AHHHHH!" Lance screamed, his attack on the Zoid backfired and he saw his best friend send his mecha to skies above. "BLIT!" he yelled surprise to see his present on the field. The Serpent the mecha was called began to charge up it attack, 'Sorry, I am afraid I will have to dodge that attack, Blit.' Lance through but just when he was about to move he was hit with funnels. 'funnels!?, Shit!, Amuro. Amuro must be here as well.' Ture enough the Nu-Gundam came stopping the Reborn from moving while the Serpent hit Lance with its full attack. "SNAKE FANG!" The poisoning attack filled the inside on his mecha with a liquid cause his mecha systems to shut down. 'Clever move, he knew he could repaired the damage by using the HOPE system but he didn't want to just yet.' As he listen to his opponents talk.

Despite the successful attack Blit was not happy with the victory. "WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU LANCE!". The pliot of the Reborn said nothing. He pushed the flash button on his dashboard and allowed Amuro to speak to him. "I will be going to after that Gundam attacking the Justice, Radium and Voila are going to help Char out. As for you I will leave you to look after Lance." Blit then faced his enemy 'If I will be fighting Lance then there is no reason to hold back.' He then notice the Reborn doing the same thing. "So, activating you HOPE system, this early in the battle I guess I shall do the same." Both machines starting to charge from, "O" the pilot of the Reborn cried. "E" the pilot of the Serpent cried. "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slipt that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?" Lance's chat Blit knew so well was told and Blit chatted his own. "E, define success, is it aching your limit at 50% enough or doing the impossible and breaking the limit and getting 100% success?" Both pilots shouted out their last line as their mecha's transformed. "I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn", "I am the HOPE for those who want to get past those limits, I am the Serpent." And the roar from the two men filled with passion was heard from across the battlefield.  
" THE DOUBLE O REBORN!", "THE EXTREME SERPENT!".

…

Ra-Kan and Durandal, where neither pleased nor happy after they heard the roar of the two pilots "I don't want to imagine what a fight between to HOPE systems would be like." Both men knew the power of HOPE system, the very system that their team's name is based off. But before discussion on the matter was unleashed. Gunshot, as Ra-Kan fell to the ground. Durandal looked at horror at the shooter. "Maxuillum Jenus." Maxiullum gave an evil smile as he point his gun at Durandal, Durandal put his hands up and felt blood enter through a hole in his shoe. "So you're a murdered now, Maxuillum?" Captain Jenus then fired his gun. Durandal felt his life, flash before his eyes. Something from his ripped blood stained jacket drop to the floor. "Seems you bullet, dropped a certain item of mine and as a result by body wasn't injured." That comment wasn't the best, his blood dropped on the floor; he really wasn't in good shape. Durandal looked at the item that saved his life. It was the key for firing GENESIC, he knew that key being on the wrong hands would be dangerous. Thus he kept on his person at all times until now.

Maxuillum picked up the key, and proceeded to finish the leader of ZAFT off, but be for he fired. Lights appeared and the rest of the destroyed roof collapsed as he saw the Gundam coming to his direction. as Maxuillum looked up his fearing emerge as he saw what a giant gun over his head. "Well, it seems you win this time ZAFT, Or do you?" Maxuillum then became a sliver liquid as it then disappeared. What was believed to be the croups of Maxuillum now laid still on the ground. "What, it this?" The Pilot of the Gundam Rey asked. He proceeded to view the corpse. However he failed to find what he was looking for, "GENESIC's key isn't here" Rey has killed many bodies in the pass but he has never seen someone just die like the way the Captain did. He looked at this superior and did his best to ask for new orders as he watched him try to get up.

…

Athrun found his opponent to be very interesting, "You fight well, may I catch you name?" That pilot only responded via Slashing, the Justice with his swords. The attack was unexpected and almost through Arthrun offhis guard. However The Impluse Gundam was shoot, by bullets from behind the Justice. "Who was that?" Arthrun wondered as he watched the unknown mecha enter the fight. "DAMN YOU" the Impulse Gundam pliot repelled as he then fired on the mecha. That was when Arthrun noticed its identally "The Nu-Gundam, Amuro." Arthrun was glad to see a member of HOPE to fight beside.

Char fought hard against the funnels this 'Gundam' But it was superior "This isn't good since we arrived here, I haven't had much time to sharpen by skills. I should have done something" But he Char didn't have time to regret as he doges another beam attack from his enemy. "This is not going well." Just then the noticed to Martian mech's coming to his aid. "So mind if we help the leader of Neo-Zeon" one off pilots shouted. "Come on Radium, he the leader, he should be able to handle a battle." Char watched the Two LEV's fire at the enemy. "Those are from Amuro's new recruits" Char looked forward to see what skill's the pilots Amuro's chosen where. The three of them attacked.

"BIG O CANNON!" The Double O Reborn summoned what seems to be an cannon from nowhere and Fired big balls of energy at Blit. "AHHHHHHHH!" Blit screamed, "We just have to destroy that cannon with an even bigger attack." Blit was quite extricated about his the attack hid just made-up. He has never used an attack more powerful than the reborn's cannon. Blit become a Coiled like a Serpent attempting to get a boost for a jump. "Here goes" Blit cried as a blue orb appeared a round's Extreme Serpent mouth getting bigger with each passing second. Then both Machines used their attacks. "AHHHHHHH!" Blit screamed as he went towards the Reborn as a rocket with his blast dominating Lance's attack. "Come on Lance is that the best you can do?" Blit taunted Lance, however something was really strange about the battle, as Lance lose to his attack, in a considered tone Blit asked "You're not fighting like yourself, what has gotten into you." His fears' occurred as Lance and the mecha became a sliver liquid as disappeared.

Nu-Gundam and the Justice Gundam stood side by side with the Impluse Gundam strangling to get up. Amuro hasn't fought alongside Arthrun before but he was giving off the sense of battle when he fought against Char back on Earth. "You fight just like him." Amuro told Arthrun, "Him?" was the answer the Newtype received. "Char, the red comet. Not only is that but your Gundam is three times faster than mine." Although Char has given up on that Title, it was very fitting to the pilot he fought with. "Well, you know Red makes things three times faster." But before they could finish their confiscation a Red Gundam came charging towards the Impulse then a female voice came from the Savior Gundam. "SHINN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

…

Holland felt something cold hit his cheeks the tempurere woke him up as he saw his saviour the Feedom Gundam. "Thanks" He told him as he got up he was surprise to be alive after the attack. "Holland get inside your mecha their attack succeed they got a hold of GENESIC" Kira called out to him as the Feedom flew towards the battlefield "Understood" Holland called back as he caught slight of the Gekko and run towards it.

…

Arthrun watched the pilot attack the Impluse, however very quickly the fight escaptation away from Steel to Words. Very Loud Words. "JUST SHUT UP! LUNA AND LEAVE!" "YOU'RE THE TEAMING UP WITH PKF!" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY" "YOU ATTACKED THE LEADERS OF HOPE OUR LEADERS" "LIKE I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, NOW FUCKING LEAVE!". Arthrun soon lost interested in the conversation when he noticed a message from Kira, he received the call. "Arthrun they took GENESIC their planning on using it soon." The message pumped aldrisctyion into Arthrun "Someone is talking the keys on foot, they going to arrive around where Lord Char is fighting." The message of his friend ended as he saw Amuro flying towards Char, he quickly did the same.

…

Holland soon arrived at the Gekko, however when he got inside he smelt something. "Blood?" he followed the trace but could find on blood or anyone for that matter. "Where is everyone, and I can defiantly smell that's blood." He didn't know if it was the blood the he could smell but whatever it was it was from a dead body. "SHIT!" he cried as he run towards the hanger. Apond arriving at the Hanger he witnesses something very similar to what Akito Tenwaknaa did a few days ago. His entire crew dead on the floor. He looked to find his 1-mouth old child around the corpse it wasn't there and neither was its mother. Holland saw his mecha dripped in blood, tears came from his eyes as well as thought's to his family and the battle ahead. Holland got inside his LEV and flew out of the Gekko searing loudly at the killers he will soon kill.

…

All the mecha arrived at Neo Roanoke. Before him was the Two LEV's. Char's Custom. Extreme Serpent. Astukis Assteragali. Lanstag. Gundam Strike Rouge. Rey's Gundam. Justice Gundam. Nu-Gundam. Feedom Gundam and finally the Holland's mech. Luna saw all Eleven mecha's scatted around Neo. "Shin?" she told no one wondering how him and his mecha turned in a sliver liquid. As she reached the other's She noticed four Sliver Liquid's like the one Shin was, spinning around Neo and they chasing form. "What are those sliver things doing." Astuki told the team. "Whatever it is we should keep our guard up." Arthrun spoke. "Agreed" Came the voice of the Newtype Char. The Sliver Ryu's changes forms. Fear's came from team HOPE if it was wise to simply let them transform.

From two of the Sliver Liquid's came the Reborn (Not Double 0 Reborn) and the Impluse Gundam. Blit was the most surprise, "So I didn't defeat you?" He called out to Lance. "What are you doing Shinn?" Kira called afterwards, but both pilots said nothing as the last two sliver liquid's transformed, This time Holland and Rey where the ones spurries. "The Gekko, but that can't be?" The confused Holland spoke as he looked at the Gekko and inside the window on his sit was the Captain of the Battle 7 Maxiullim Jenius. "So, I actually didn't kill him." I sight of reify came to Rey as he said those words under his breath. Luna didn't know what cause it but all fifth teen 15 pilots took out their weapons and began to attack. She only knew one thing that had to get the key to GENESIC back.

The battle was over in only a few seconds when a power blast came from the heavens. Kira's and Arthrun's mind came to when the saw that thing fire for the first time it was thanks to Izack that they were alive today. The second time only came to Arthrun as he remembered the very end of the war using the nuke of the Justice to blow it and himself up. It was thanks to Cargill and HOPE that he didn't need to do that. One thing all pilots knew for certain that the beam coming down to use was GENESIC.

Char watched the beam come closer and closer destroying all faith Char had of escape. "We won't be able to survive this." He told the team as he looked at his enemy's. "But those slivers' things will" Char tried to fly towards the beam but was shoot back down by Neo. "You're staying here." he said. Char then felt something he hasn't felt since the Anti-Spirals came. Fear. He wasn't the first to try something other team members attempts where shoot down by the trio of Neo, Shinn and Lance. But one man was able to escape their clatters and that person gave back all faith and fear away from Char. The Red mecha was like a comet three times faster as the enemy as it charged towards the Beam.

"ARTRUN!, What are you trying to do?" Cargill's voice called. "The same thing I did last time." Arthrun voice was sharp. "NO! NO YOU CAN"T" She screamed. A confused Kira asked what he was planning. "HE! HE IS GOING TO BLOW HIMSELF UP!" Cargill remembered that the Freedom and Justice Gundam's had nukes it them but would that nuke be enough to stop the blast. She then spoke the same words she did last time with even more tears going down her eyes "THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP LIVING! PLEASE!, YOU GOTTA LIVE!, ARTHRUN!" and at that moment an explosion occurred she didn't stop looking up the beam of GENESIC and the Justice was gone. She could see the new foundation of the clouds and explosion gave them a new colour which made a Red comet.


	7. Stage 06: A Fierce Fight! Double Mazingers

Rex looked at the dirt road ahead, as the car lifted over the bump and back down on the road. Excitement came to Rex as he continued to drive. "If you don't mind Rex, I would like to get to Saotome Lab in one piece." Michael voice came to Rex's ear as he just turns on the gas and went towards another bump on the Forbidden Zone.

…..

Ryoma woke up to find himself inside an unknown room. It was cold very cold. The cold temperature helped wake him up and remember what happen. "Shit, what did they do to my precious head?" where the words that came out of his mouth. He got out of his bed and approached the door "It's looked." Within a few seconds the looked door became a piece of metal has it disclosed away from the wall due to the force of Ryoma's kick. Ryoma's approached the hallway as the hallway itself got colder. "Shit…" Ryoma swear as he continued to run.

"He's already awake?" Saotome looked at the monitor display Ryoma's running. "So are you going to tell us? What you're going to do to Ryoma?" Kaidou spoke, his voice was clam but very threating. "What's it going to be old geezer?" Magami spoke shortly after no answer was given. "Just clam down, and follow me you two." Saotome didn't take the threat very well as he told the duo to follow.

….

The night air came into the vehicle the Fire Bomber song "Try again" was been played on the radio. Rex put down the phone call he revived from Juzo on the V-Team. Rex they wanting knowing what Michael was going to say. "What happen?" "Lucy, has been hurt badly. She should recover in hospital." Rex then left the information sink into Michael before he continued talking. "It was a powerful enemy. Sliver Ryu's is what they dubbed them." Rex didn't believe the words that where coming out of her mouth. Michael then said the same thing Rex was thinking. "The Butterfly and Combattler V defeated." The rest of the journey was silent both men looked at the Lab ahead.

….

Ryoma finally reached a room, inside where large paper bags with something growing inside. "What's with this room?" Ryoma looked inside on of the bags and found a head of a "Oni" Ryoma screamed at the slight combined with the mystery voice. He soon learnt who the mysterious voice belong to as he saw an old guy walk up to him. "That is our enemy. You really have no patience, do you? Oh, well, it saves the hassle of explaining." Many questions came to Ryoma the first "Who are you….?" The question his brain answered for him. "Your?'" "You remember?" Saotome asked.

….

Rex and Michael took time relaxing at the lounge watching the conversation between Ryoma and Saotome. Just before they where greatly quickly to the old guy and saw one of his guards call Boss Borat standing outside the lab they were taken to this room to listen to a conversation. Inside the room Rex saw two informular men in the room as well he learnt their names as Ken Kaidou and Ryou Magami. The Topic of Oni's made Rex start to sweat. "You okay Rex?" Michael asked. "I'm fine." Rex told him as memories of his first experience with the Oni came to him.

Rex listened to the reporter on the Television one morning, as he ate his bowl of cereal. "Today is a special day for us all. The world is now under one Flag. We are all one nation. The PKF." Rex didn't care about the PKF as a fourteen year old lad he was more excited about the fate on the monsters. The Reporter continued "In regard to the Fallen Angles and Beastman, PKF officials have declared they won't be a threat any longer and have all fled into a place now called the Forbidden Zone." 'The Forbidden Zone', a sense of adventure filled Rex's head. He imagined taking a sword in his hand and slicing down the monster's. "Wicked." He then ran outside wanting to tell his friends when he noticed something very odd. "United under one banner?, Angles and Beastman no longer a threat? We all should be celebrating, so why isn't there a single party going on?" He listens for any sort of noise. When he found it, it was a scream but no a scream of happiness but one out of fear. "AHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Rex heart beat fast and in no time he arrived at the source. It was his mother she started to change. A person Rex had no memory of took over her body and then heard another scream from his left and saw what was left of his father. "Shit?, What's happing?" Although it has been years since he last wanted a hug from his parent's he was in depressed need for one now. "Run… Run Son…." Where the last words Rex heard from his father. "What the hell is going on!" Tear's came to his eyes as he shouted loudly when out of nowhere a Red machine appeared with dynamite's for fingers and parts of the machine where on fire. The name of the robot came to Rex as if he has known it his entire life 'The Dynamite'.

Rex wasn't able to finish remembering his tale, as the same things his mother and father had turned into came into the room like a cat on fire. "Oni" Rex knew the image all too well as they appear around the room.

….

"Why'd you drag me into a monster house like this?" Ryoma's question's came. "It's because we need you to fight these things." Saotome gave the answer like he was expecting it. "What?, Don't make me laugh. Fighting these fake things….." Ryoma's confusion and annoyances rose. "Oni's really do exist. They exist as our enemies!" Ryoma understood this old man was being serous, but that doesn't mean he cared. "So what? You're just rattling off what you want! First of all, l don't intend to fight!" Ryoma told the old guy his answer. Infortune that wasn't what Ryoma got as Magam ran into the room Shouting "Saotome!, They've broken in! They've broken..." Surprise Ryoma looked at his terrified friend. "Wait?! Ryou, What is going on and how are you here?" "The Oni's are here, Ryoma lets go. P-Professor… They're coming!" As the three of them walked out the room Ryoma saw a Oni smash a guard's head against the wall, It's blood painted it's body "ROAR!" The Oni screamed.

….

Smash! As a Oni's head went as it hit the wall via the force of Rex's punch. "Michael! Get outside and we will fight the bigger ones with our machines." He pointed at the window where he saw a much bigger monster taking down one of Saotome giant robots. "Our dare you do that to the Boss Borat." The pilot called out. "You better help him out." Rex called to Michael as they went the opposite directions.

…

"What are these things?" Ryoma heart was pounding as he said the words looking at the Oni he just knocked out with his bare hands. He looked at Saotome with an axe in his hand and Magami held his guns. The Oni at the ground they began to get up from the floor however his body exploded. Saotome looked at his son standing there with a giant gun in his hands. "Everyone Move" Tatsuhito shouted then he looked at Ryoma blood covered from the Oni was on his body. "Are you all right?" "Yeah" The blood covered man said. As the three of them began to run the corpse of the Oni began to move. "Regenerative abilities…" Saotome voice spoke the thing got to its feet as if all their attacks had been nothing. "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" A voice of a fighter called out to them from the Oni as the fighter jumped to the air punching the head like it was a ball resulting in the head flying towards the wall. Once again blood scatted across the wall. "The head! Crush their heads and they can't regenerate!" The unknown fighter told them. "And you are?" Ryoma asked "Just call me Rex." The pilot of the Dynamite told him.

…

"I can't take much more of this?" Boss was struggling to get to his feat the enemy was too much for him. "If Nuke and Mucha where here I might be able to beat them" Boss remembered his comrades who were unable to fight due to losses to a female freshmen at school. "Damn that girl." Just then from the corner of his eye he witness a blue Valkyrie charge up from behind the beasts and with one shoot took it down. "Hey, who asked you for help." Boss's pride was offended that he had to be saved by such a weak little machine. "Sorry about that, I'll let you take care of the next one." The Valkyrie pilot told him.

…

"Oh no. They're after the Getter Robo" Saotome told the group and his learnt the Oni's motive, from the call he received . "G-Getter Robo?" Another question came to Ryoma as he said those'd words. "I'll explain later." The four of them reached the hanger their Magami saw his partner Kaidou their slicing through an Oni. "Kaidou, we got to get them away them Getter Robo." He asked. The five of them looked and saw a red mecha begin displaced with a few Oni surrounding it. "So that's it." One of them said. "Shit, what the hell's going on around here? But l guess l have to do it!" Ryoma cried as he sliced an Oni with the axe he took from Saotome. They rest of them began to do the same Kaidou and Rex sliced their way through, while at the back Magami and Tatsuhito shoot with their guns. One of the bullets fired however when a bit too close to Ryoma's head. "That was dangerous. Don't aim a shotgun from so far away!" Ryoma slimed as he looked at him. "To think you of all people would say that…" As Tatsuhito shoot another Oni.

…

Michael watched in horror as one of the Oni called from a cliff to an even bigger one. After the big one was summed it ate the small one. "AAHHHH!" It screamed as Michael shoot it. To his surprised all it did was piss it off and it charged towards him. "We are here for the Getter Robo!" Michael looked from another direction and saw person he has never fought against but knew of its existence all too well. Baron Ashua and the army of Dr. Hell

Ryoma, Tatsuhito and Saotome looked at the new enemy in fount of them "You're saying that's an enemy, too?" "Are you chickening out?" Saotome asked. "Of course not" The answer was quick and fast. The three of them soon saw Dr. Hell's army coming for them. Missile from one of the Mecha beats came to them only to explode into nothing. Ryoma was shocked on how the little damage the attack did to the Lab. "It's a barrier" Saotome told him. "B-Barrier?" knowing what it was didn't help Ryoma's confusion. "It's like a wall of energy." Saotome started to explain but before he could finished a giant mech as big as their enemy came from the hanger. "LET'S GO DYNAMITE!" Rex Nightwatch screamed to notify every single monster on the battlefield.

…

"Listen, you stupid humans!" Ashura cried "An immortal destroyer and unbeatable, powerful weapons!" The male half of Ashura said. "The arts created by the genius scientist, Dr. Hell!" the female half followed. "Our mechanical monsters will soon conquer this world!" The two halfs spoke together, as Ashura finished it's speech. Ashura watched as the Mecha Beasts attacked Oni and the Saotome's Lab. 'Why do they attack the Oni ' Asuhra through but that soon passes away as he saw a Blue Valkyrie get destroyed by a Mecha Beasts. "Do you see our mechanical monster's enormous power?" Ashura cried again. He will take the Getter Robo form Saotome and use it to defeat Mazinger Z "HAHAHHAHAHAHH" He cried.

"Michael!" Rex screamed as he saw his friend hit the ground hard like a pile of metal. He saw the Boss Borat going to the machine and quickly putting the parts of scrap together. "Wow, impressive repair work you have." Rex was indeed impressive in no time Michael was flying again. "That was nothing." Rex Sense happiness in the grumpy tone 'Seems like he doesn't get praise much' he thought and process to smash a Oni and a Mecha beast who were fighting each other. "Why don't you goons work together, your fighting for the same thing idoits" Rex laughed hoping that what he just said doesn't happen slowly he remembers again his first with these beasts.

"Hope in." The Machine called the Dynamite spoke. "Alright, Sure" Rex sat inside the cockpit his mother and father now monsters clawed around the room screaming. "Preparing to fire!" Tears came from Rex's eyes as he saw his parents get destroyed into nothing from the very firepower he now has control of. "Mum, Dad. Why the Hell did you do that?" Rex Screamed trying to get out of the mech but the Dynamite didn't let him do that as he blasted outside. "Engaging enemy unit's" The his new partner told him.

"What….. What is that thing?" Rex looked at the creature. The Dynamite has flown outside his house and into the streets of the city. "An Oni. Look around you" Rex watched as the city people began to change. "Every one, Everyone is…. Turning into them." "When a human turn into an Oni, they are considered dead." The Dynamite spoke to him again "Why…. Why is this happing?" Rex cried out. "To keep you humans safe" was Rex's answer as he shouted back. Safe? Safe, My Mum and Dad are dead because of these things" Rex then took full control of his new robot and prepared to fire.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL" Rex screamed like he just like he did the first time and uses his firepower to destroy what was left of the Oni then a flying fist with rocket came crushing down into a mecha beast "ROCKET PUNCH" Rex heard as he look and saw the great iron robot Mazinger Z standing there.

"Hey, Baron Ashura! It's time to stop!" Koji Kabuto got out of his cockpit like he was in a courtroom and pointed at Baron Ashura. "Oi, Mazinger Z glad to see you again" Koji looked and saw the pilot of the Dynamite taking down some Oni. "I know that robot didn't it work alongside Dr. Hell?" Koji remembered his fist ever battle inside this iron robot was against the Dynamite. "After the battle you gave me, a year ago. I quit Dr. Hell, and I now fight alongside PKF" Koji was surprise and glad that this enemy was now an ally. "Our Fight, back then did that much to you?" he asked, from experience Koji has learnt nobody changes that quickly "No, it was only a trigger, but thank you for helping me flick it." Satisfied with the answer the Dynamite pilot gave Koji went back to fighting the foes ahead. "Oh, I never did catch your name?" he then asked as he rocket punched a Oni. "Rex Nightwatch" Koji then took a step alongside his new ally and shouted at Ashura. "Now, taste the wrath of The Dynamite and Mazinger Z."

"Thunder Break!" Rex then saw lighting come down from the skies "Wow, that mecha is cool" as he saw what looked like a new Mazinger Z flying in the sky. "Great Mazinger" Ashura shouted out the robot's name "That right, We are the heroes!" he heard the pilot cried as Mecha Beast's and Oni feel to its wrath. "Aphrodite A! Baron Ashura, you can't do whatever you please!" Rex then saw a new female looking mecha enter the battlefield. "Tetsuya, let's try that attack." Koji cried to the Great Mazinger's pilot. "Got it" Testuya answered. Both pilots surrounded the enemy as their breast became red and hot. "BREAST FIRE" Koji cried, "BREAST BURN" Testuya cried. "DOUBLE BURING FIRE!" Rex looked at the power of the attack, their was nothing left of the mecha beast "amazing" Rex said as he looked around and the three robots Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Aphrodite A! Quickly taking over the battlefield "Why am I needed here Rex began to wonder."

…

"Status" Saotome told his researcher's. "The barrier's 90% stable. We've defeated most onis, But our casualties are high, too!" One of his researcher's told him things where looking good with the Mazinger's fighting out their. "I wonder what happen to the female school girl I put in the Iron-Z." Saotome found the Iron-Z and two other powerful machines in the hidden cave of Dr. Kabuto's. Iron-Z needed a pilot so he gave it to her as for the Skull Kaiser he gave to Kamina City. The third machine is still their waiting to be discovered by a certain pilot.

Saotome was lose in through that he failed to notice the enemy attack, Turing all the power in the Lab off. "The enemy attacked, Severed the power supply! Switching to internal" he listen to his researcher's as internal power was switched on. "The barrier?" He asked one of his men. "Maintaining 80% But that attack's causing a landslide. We'll be in danger at this rate!" The barrier would been nothing if their hit by a landslide. He saw a mecha going towards the falling rocks. "The Proto-Getter?", "Tatsuhito! You're being Too reckless piloting it alone!" One of the research opened up a channel and spoke to the pilot. Saotome cared nothing for his son's reckless instead he it was the Proto-Getter he cried more for. For it was designed for three pilots not one, just like the Getter Robo. "Reckless or otherwise...we can't let them…Have it right now!" Tatsuhito shouted through the speaker as he left of a getter beam destroying most of the land ahead of him.

Ryoma watched the fight drag on, wondering the point of it all. "Hey, what the hell, Is he trying to protect?" Ryoma told the Old Professor. "What we must protect, Is the Getter Robo." The old guy told a deep breath as he faced the Getter Robo. "And the man that can pilot it...you, Ryoma Nagare" Suddenly things started to make sense, Soatome's kidnapping, this machine, the Oni. "Me… the pilot?" was the last question Ryoma had. "Professor, Tatsuhito is acting strange..." A Researcher called out to them. "Tatsuhito!" Saotome said. Ryoma then watched Saotome son turn into one of those things 'Oni'. He saw the Proto-Getter launch a Getter Beam at the Lab destroying what was left of the barrier. "The barrier has been cancelled out by the Getter Beam! Professor, please evacuate! lt won't last much longer!" Ryoma didn't care who said that he just stayed silent and thought about the decision he was about to make.

…

Sited in a throne was Dr. Hell watching the fight unfold anger took hold of him "Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, and all the rest. Without defeating them, there will be no victory!" He looked at his new servants a gift from PKF themselves. "I have no idea why PKF gave me these, but it is time to use them." Dr Hell got out of his throne and commanded his servants. "Mechanical monsters attack!"

"Now I won't have a face to show Dr. Hell" Testuya could see that Ashura was disappointed that his plans failed again happiness came to him when new mecha beasts came and took down the trio like leaves in a gust of wind. "Not good" as he watched "Attacks from both the sky and ground!" and within a few seconds Testuya learnt about the current state of the battle "Where losing". "Looks like their aim was Mazinger Z and not the Getter" Michael told the group as the watch the Mazinger Z get caught and captured by the new mecha beasts.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Koji tried to get out of the tap, however he failed. "Let me go! Damn it! Move Mazinger Z!" anger took hold when he received a call from Professor Yumi. "Koji can you hear me. Sorry, but we have to leave Mazinger Z and retreat." Koji gave his answer quickly. "Leave Z? No!" He then heard the voices from his comrades "Kouji, do as my father said. If you stay there, you will be next!" Sayaka told him "That's right! Kabuto, don't push yourself too much!" Where Boss's words "Mazinger Z and I are together! I can't let them destroy Mazinger Z!" Koji told them all making his decision clear. "Damn it! Move, move, Z! Mazinger Z, please move!" Koji went back to moving his robot he even tried a Beast Fire but none of his idea's where working. "Kabuto!" he heard Tetsuya screamed as pain not from the mecha beasts came from his body, "AHAHHAHAHA" he screamed. "Am I feeling the pain of Mazinger Z?" however everything when black after that.

"Now, capture Mazinger Z!" Ashura heard the voice of his master as she executed his orders. "Yes, Dr. Hell! Mecha Beasts take Mazinger Z. And, now final blow, Great Mazinger! And the Saotome Research Institute" Within seconds he watched the Great fall and the Saotome Lab destroyed. "ASHAHHAHA" He succeeded he has done it, defeated Mazinger Z.

…

Ryoma went flying as Baron's Ashura attack hit the Lab, broken glass cloved his body. If front of his eyes he saw the Getter Robo eyes, as if it was telling him to pilot it. "If I…. lf l get on that, We'll manage to get through this?" Ryoma got up from his feat as he said those words. "We will" Saotome voice came and then "Of course," "Teach those bastards Ryo' " Ryoma looked and saw Kaidou, Magami and Saotome walking towards him and flames around them. "Show them Hell!" Ryoma recived the words from Kaidou and proceed to the Getter.

"l've never piloted it before." Ryoma asked as he ran to the cockpit. "Irrelevant. Just grab the controls, and l'll instruct you from there." He heard Saotome words of encouragement. "Hurry, they're fast approaching!" He heard Ryo tell him, "And, now final blow, Great Mazinger! And the Saotome Research Institute" He then could hear Asusha loudly voice from around the room. "Shit" Ryoma didn't believe he could do it as he got inside at the cockpit.

"Launch... Launch now... ...while l still have my consciousness" he heard from the display monitor on the dashboard. Tatsuhito had a knife inside stabbed in his body, keeping him from being consciousness "Pull the lever, Ryoma" He was then ordered by Satome. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked. "While Tatsuhito is holding that thing…we'll destroy it by ramming it." Confusion came to Ryoma as he heard the words. "Hey, if we do that, your son will die, too!" "Irrelevant. lf that is the sacrifice required, Even if it's my son..." Ryoma left put a sigh he wasn't happy with Saotome decision. Dr' Hell's final attack came causing a giant explosion that Ryoma lost sight of Tatsuhito from the smoke "Shit, I can't see". "Ryoma Nagare... Don't think. Just defeat the enemy. lt won't last much longer. You need to go over my dead body!" Those where the last words Ryoma heard from the Tatsuhito as Ryoma pulled the leaver. "Just wait for me in hell!" He screamed.

…

Rex watched in horror as the Lab went into flames. "No…" he was then speechless he had failed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" He heard screaming coming from the flames but no screams of horror but rather of hotblood and something flying towards him. "Perfect" he gave a big smile as he prepared his mecha to jump. "Oi, you mind keeping that thing flying for a bit longer." He told the pilot as the Dynamite landed on top of the Getter Robo 1. Both pilots then screamed as they charged and destroyed the Proto-Getter and the Oni. Rex prepared for another jump an even bigger jump and when the Getter Robo began to fall he shouted as the Dynamite went Dynamite towards the direction of Mazinger Z. "EXPLOSION BLAST!"

Ryoma then watched as the Dynamite exploited like dynamite into the Mazinger Z and destroying the Mecha beast keeping Koji in the air. "NOOOO" he heard Baron Ashura cry as the two robots Mazinger Z and Dynamite went falling to the ground ahead. It started to rain and Ryoma felt the rain drop hit his body. "So cold…" he said and waited for the sound the two robots would meet when they hit the ground. To his surprise that sound never came.


	8. Stage 07: Team Amuro Vs PKF

Stage 07: Team Amuro Vs PKF

Shogo felt the wind in his face as he rode his bike; his ride became entertaining when he heard police sirens. With a smile Shogo increase his speed as he went through cars on the freeway. The Policemen was unable to catch up.

A group of four watched the pursuit, "Everyone, find out what you can about PKF?" "We should also find out what everyone knows about the ship." Amuro told the three as he gave his orders. He gave them all communicators so they could track each other. He watched the three of them leave in opposite directions. Amuro walked to where the speeder went off to. When a young man tackled him to the ground "What you do want with Shogo and what's this business about finding out PKF?" He asked, Amuro gathered that this man heard the conversation with his team. 'I might be able to use him' as he agreed to help him out and answer his questions.

….

Blit heard the sound of an ambulance coming into the nearby hospital "Wonder that happen?" he wondered, when he notice something on the uniform of the doctor's taking the victim out of the truck. "PKF" it read. 'Looks like I found them' Blit began observing the doctor's, they seemed to act normal. 'Nothing strange about them' as Blit got closer he saw the victim his heart suck as he remembered the face 'Lucy'. 'I knew she would be on this Ship. But what happened to her.' Blit ran up to one of the doctor's and asked. "Oi. What happen to her?" The Doctor did the most imaginable thing and punched Blit in the face he was then out cold.

….

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Shogo was travelling at high speeds and hit the brakes he landed right in front of a woman on the footpath as a result she dropped her handbag. "Looks like I did. I'm glad I didn't hit you. I was in a hurry." After apologising Shogo went to pick up her handbag "I can pick that up myself" She yelled at him as she picked up her handbag "How insensitive! This is a sidewalk! And peeking inside a woman's bag! You're the worst! Really, it's just not my day! The trains have stopped. Now I'll never make it on time!" Shogo could see he was at fault here "It's my mistake." He told her. "Have you no manners? You're a student, aren't you? Taxi!" She then ignored him as she spoke to a Taxi driver "The Piaza building in Harajuku. Please hurry" the women told the drive. Shogo then started the engine of his machine "Wait, It'll be faster to walk than to take a taxi. The building in front of Kiddy land, right?" Shogo told her as he drove next to her "Get on. It won't take me more than a minute. Come on. You're in a hurry, aren't you?" To Shogo's delight the woman proceed to sit on his bike. "Aggressive, aren't we?" the women told him "Don't let it bother you."

The Taxi driver watched his passenger leave with the motorcycle's. Amuro then close the door, the boy told him that it would be faster to walk than take a taxi. Amuro took on that as a challenge as he proceeds to follow the two of them in his taxi.

….

Radium and Viola spent their time asking random people question's related to the PKF. Each of them had no luck. Around lunch time, Radium told her he would get her a drink and some ice-cream. Viola remembered the first time she saw Radium.

Radium had a gun in his hand pointing at her. "I don't know why you're rushing to die, but do you hate the Earthlings that much If you do, I'll give you somewhere to die! Come to Zoen with me. Use your life for the sake of this planet, then die."

Viola was lost in thought when Radium's voice came to her ears "What's wrong, Viola? You're so sullen." Radium had a ice cream and a drink in his hands as he gave them to her. "Isn't it unpleasant for you to be sent to a place like this, Second Lieutenant?" she asked him as she looked around the place, it was nothing like so expected, everything from technology to the building's looked so old. "How about you?" he answered his question with a question. "Not really, so long as I get to work for you, Second Lieutenant. " She told him as ate her ice-cream. "You say such cute things" Radium told them as he began eating his own ice-cream.

….

"Hey, what's your name?" Shogo asked the women as they drove "What?" she shouted at him "Your name?" he repeated the question "It's Yui, Yui Taknanka" The women called Yui told her "I'm Shogo Yahagi, nice to meet you. Do you work at the Piaza building?" he asked "Nope, I work part-time in Roppongi." She told him as the two of them counted their journey with Amuro in the taxi following closely behind.

….

Lucy woke up and saw Gordon by her beside. "What happen?" she asked him. "You were knocked out; your machine was a reek, we doing our best to repair it. I was hoping you could enlighten me on how that happened." Lucy could see Gordon wasn't here for her, he just wanted information quickly.  
"I was searching for the stolen V part, we found it a person called F4 had it." Gordon only scarred at her, talking in the information "You don't know who F4 is" she asked him. "I will see what I can find out this F4. Why do you ask?" after the answer was given She told him. "He attacked us, he process a very strange power of began able to transform into anything." "He was able to turn Combattler V into a Votles V, and it attacked us." She told him everything, when a PKF guard came into the room.  
"Gordon sir, their appears to be someone wants to know what happen to dear Lucy."

….

"We're here. See, we got here in time." Shogo told Yui "Well, thanks, I guess. But you're driving is terrible." She told him as she got of the motorbike "What store in Roppongi?" Shogo didn't want to waste this opportunity "It's the Hard Rock Café." She said back as she hurried inside "I know where that is. I've been there before. I'll take you for a spin on my bike sometime, so could I get your number?" He shouted as she was about to step inside "Hey, wait! Hey, Please tell me!" "My job starts at eight. Be careful." Shogo was glad she answered back "I'll definitely be there." He told himself as a taxi came towards him, "You're the one who said it would be faster to walk than take a taxi." The driver told him as he got out of the vehicle.

Amuro looked at Shogo, he learnt his name on the ride here. "Sorry, to butt in but can I have some of your time to answer some questions" Amuro told Shogo. "Sure" he said, and Amuro began asking. "What do you know about the PKF?" Shogo didn't have anything to tell him about the subject  
"Do you know anything about the Megazone 23" again Shogo didn't know anything. "Thank you for your answer's you may go now." He told Shogo as he watched him ride off, as he went to the passenger seat of the taxi and saw someone sitting there. Shinji gave him a smile, "Looks like he knew nothing, that's good." Amuro could see he was relieved. "Time for the next part" Shinji told him.

….

"Good Morning!" Yui told everyone as she entered the room, her boss Grace came to her "Good Morning!" as she spoke the two girls listen to the television "It seems that Sheryl Nome, who collapse yesterday during her live performance, is not merely exhausted, but suffering from some serious illness." This was the first time she heard that the act result in illness. "Oh, Sheryl has an illness I hope she gets better." Then she notice for the first time since she got a job as one of Sheryl's dancer's that very person herself Sherly Nome. "Come on, they're just writing whatever they want."

Alto watched Sheryl when Ranka came into the room "Ah, Ranka! How do you do?" Sheryl welcomed here, Alto then quickly took a magazine and put in up to cover his face from her. "How do I do? I'm more worried about you, Sheryl! Are you alright?" Ranka asked as she ran up to her, "Just a bit lightheaded. I was just singing too hard." She told her. "Oh, I heard your song, the Rainbow Colored Teddy Bear! It's so cute!" Alto remembered that song as well, as he hoped she wouldn't notice him so he decide to started as watch Astro Boy on the TV. "You say something, too!" Sherly voice came his way. 'Ignore her and watch Astro boy, watch Astro boy.' He told himself "Alto!?" he heard Ranka's voice and realised his cover was gone as he put the mazingine down stopped watching Astro boy Reviling his face to Ranka.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ranka asked him "Since that mission, we've been working for her. The members of the S.M.S. Frontier branch, in shifts. The espionage charges haven't been cleared yet, so we have to watch her too." He then remembered how Rex and Michael were able to get out of this to hunt demons, which he would rather be doing right now. The mission he was referring to was when a Virija was able to enter the Megazone and attack the cities. "So mistrusting!" She told him in a very lazily way. "You're the one who asked for bodyguards to clear the suspicions!" He told her back, the suspicions was the espionage charges that the PKF gave her, due to her effecting the Virija with her music. "I'm the one paying your wages, so you must obey my orders. Yeah, you're kind of... my sla-ve." Sheryl said the last words with ******, Alto then looked at Ranka "Hey, what did you just imagine?!" Cough! A cough was heard from Sherry worried about her Alto turned his attention onto her.

"Don't panic, it's nothing!" Sherly told them, Yui watched the four of them. "Looks like she really does have an illness" She told herself. "But you're overworking yourself! Do you want to sing that badly?" her bodyguard called Alto told her. "Isn't it natural? Singing is the meaning of my life. I live to sing. You too, right, Ranka-chan? Your songs are powerful, too." Yui realised what Sheryl was trying to stay, just like her dancing she lived to dance. "Sheryl, we should go soon." Grace her boss came to them. Yui watched Sheryl's friend Ranka give her something "please take this! An invitation to my first live show next weekend you must be busy, so if you can't come..." "I'll go. Grace, change my schedule accordingly. I'm looking forward to your show." Sherly told her as she accepted the invitation and left. Yui saw Grace come up to her, she had to get to her rechaeasl and fast, she knew it she was late and after all that effort with Shogo not be a late, just to see Sheryl it was worth it.

Alto proceeded to go after Sheryl when Ranka stopped her "I heard from my brother that all of the S.M.S. are going on a trip." Alto almost forgot about that trip until Ranka told him. Her brother was Omuza Lee, his leader. "Yeah" he told her "I'm actually free that afternoon, Alto-kun... so I thought we could..." She was able to finish when Brera, Shelry's other bodyguard stopped her. "Give up on such a man." "What did you mean by that, Brera?" Alto told his co-worker "I that though you're skilled, your heart can't keep up. So everything you do is half-assed." He told him not even looking at his face. "What!" Alto said with his anger raising. "What are you doing? Come on already!" Sheryl voice came giving her order's "I'll text you later" Alto took Ranka as he left the room.

….

Blit woke up and looked around the room he was tied to a chair, men where around him each with a gun facing his way. "What's up" he told them and noticed they all had the word's PKF on them. 'looks like these guys aren't very peaceful' he thought. A man looked at him, "Who are you?" he asked. "Fuck off" Blit taunted them as a punch came his way knocking him and the chair to the ground. "HAHAHHAHA" Blit laughed, "So you guys have the balls to punch me" Blit knew he had to keep on their good side "My names Blit, fucker's, If you want to know my family name, I am afraid I lost it and them while I was a little boy. So I doubt that bastard with the computer over there would information on me." Blit looked at the Smart looking man with the computer typing away after Blit said his name. "Don't worry, we will find out who you are?" who appears to be the leader of the PKF's told him.

"Why did you come here" was his next question. Blit had no idea what to say to him, it would be best to say the true. "I was worried about Lucy, I saw her come to this hospital via the ambulance. I asked one of the Doctors's what happen?, the only answer I received was a punch in the face. Next thing I know I'm here." Blit's hoped the truth would work; he didn't have a lie up his sleeve. "What is your relationship with Lucy?" The Leader told him, 'Shit' Blit wishes he didn't have to answer that question it may lead to him being discovered. "Fuck! You're going to ask a question like that, my relationship with her is my own fucking business." To his surprise it wasn't a punch in the face he received but a bullet in the leg. "AHHAHAHA !&*# * !J F* " the swearing helped reduce the pain as he saw his leg bleeding. "That hurt" he told the leader. The leader didn't show any sigh of expression and told him the question again. Blit understood know that these guys where serious and he had to choose his words carefully before his true purpose was known.

"I knew her when I was about fifteen, until she disappeared with her boyfriend Rex. I learnt of the existence of them two in this city and wanted to find my old friends." Blit then told them to great details of his memories with Lucy. All their adventures on Earth, he did his best to no mention any places on Earth, Lance or the Super Robot Wars day he never wants to recall. Using the phrase he was fifteen at the time and thus doesn't remember, when minor question where given. Blit hoped his story worked and the hospital would fix the pain in his leg.

….

"Eve's so cute." Shogo told his friend Chombo as they walked into the music store. Eve was on the Television singing. "Yeah, this is her new song. I caught the video on air and recorded it." Chombo told him "Hey, let me copy it!" Shogo told him, He wanted to get his hands on the video. No. and I also have Sherry Nome, Ranka Lee and Fire Bomber." Those four artist where the in the top five in almost every top music five list. "Damn you! Let me copy them!" he demanded his friend unfortunately "Oh, hey. Shogo, cut it out!" Chombo declined. When the two friends saw some girls and both of them decide to cut their argument and go talk to them.

….

Radium and Viloa hasn't had any luck the entire day, they had one lead to go on. "Seems like someone would like to attack PKF tonight, and is getting some volunteers to join his cause", Radium told his partner as they told the password and entered the room. Inside men were everywhere they looked like thugs, thevies, gang's not the kind of people he would like to hang out with, one of the thugs came up to him and spoke "Who the fuck are you?" The thug looked at him when he noticed Voila "Why the hell did you bring a chick with you?" Radium said nothing and just stared at the thug. "You also got no fucking weapons on you but that puny little gun those blue dudes use." This time he laughed. "Somebody get this puck a weapon, I want to see how good he is." Another thug hurried over to the weapon's suppled when the thug shouted at him pointing a Viloa. "And get this Bitch cannon. Bitches love cannon's." The truth was Radium knew he would not be able to handle a powerful weapon as a Martian he was just too weak. "That won't be necessary" he told the thugs as the ground shock and's his LEV came crashing into the building. "The weapon I will be using will be that." He told everyone making them all speechless.

"Well, it seems we have someone with firepower here, and made quite the impression." Radium looked as he saw the person in charge of this operation. "What is your purpose here?" the leader asks. "We want to know more about the PKF? Their motive, interest, goals" Radium told him. "And how do you expect to do something with a massive thing like that" the leader spoke. Radium was about to answer when he received a call from Amuro. Radium had no idea what Amuro was about to say but it had to be something related to the PKD he put it on loud speaker for everyone to hear. "Sorry, I couldn't make this any longer but I have a motorbike in my procession which PKF will come after, I am going to need backup. Get your robot's ready to fight." Radium then took communicator and in a lound voice for the leader to hear. "This is Raduim here, Me and Voila would be able to provide support we will be bring some backup with us, I'll introduce you to him now." Radium nodded at the leader and threw the communicator to him and he spoke to Amuro. "It seems you and your friends came at a good time. We will begin our attack on your command. Just to be clear protecting you is not our goal we don't care if you die." Radium couldn't belive he was able to get so many people to help in their case. "Understood, can I am least get your name" Amuro told the leader and he answered back. "Hayato Jin"

….

Lucy watched the video recording on the person Blit and listen to him speaking of the tales she apparently had with him. "Do you remember these tales?" Gordon asked her, "No, I don't, but It is possible this happened after you found me, I remember nothing before then." But then a through came to them in that case that boy I remember can't be Rex can it? "you both use to be such nice lover birds" The words of Lance echo through her mind. "I would like to speak with him" She told Gordon after a moment of thought "I'll bring him in." Gordon told her, he then proceeded to command his men.

Lucy watched Blit entered the room, guns followed him and he was handcuff and had trouble walking without blood coming out of his leg, he tried not to scream as he received pain. "I have a question to ask you" She told him, "Tell me everything you know about the ability to evolve a robot."  
To disappointment he looked confuse, "What do you mean? Like how Zoids evolve or our mecha's HOPE system." Lucy had no idea what a Zoid was and she didn't want to ask instead. "What's the HOPE system?" Blit then seemed really happy with the question's. "That's quite an easy question; it's a system that only you and I can use" He said with a happy smile "as well's as Rex and someone else can do it as well." Confusion grew to her, four people? "Someone else must be Lance right" she told him and he nodded but what about F4 didn't his mecha evolve, Lucy stopped thinking as she listen to Blit.

"HOPE, has four letter's each pilot has their own letter. Rex's letter is 'H' Lance's letter is 'O' Your letter is 'P' while my own is 'E'. A phrase must be said and your mecha will just evolve. "Mine goes from the Serpent to the Extreme Serpent." Lucy nodded and added "and Lance would go from the Reborn to the Double 'O' Reborn." "Correct" Blit said. "Not only, do they evolve but recover form attacks from the machine and the pilot. That includes my leg as well; I can tell you I am really looking forward to using it again." Blit pointed at it and Lucy began to laugh. "to be honest as good as it sounds you need to have life in you to active the system, a half dead person could not use it to save their lives. My favourite tactic to use with is to get hit with some damage as Extreme Serpent go back to Serpent active HOPE system and all that damage I took all goes away." Blit informed her and he counted on. "Not the best tracitc cause to takes away quite a bit of energy for some free maintained. My most favourite part is the attack's according to Lance it creates its own dimension and get weapons and energy to activate it's attacks." Lucy didn't know what it was but there was something about Blit that made him quite interesting as he then talked about his own machine.

….

Amuro looked around the room, it hasn't be used in years and the eleletitroty was off, he watched Shinji wait for his friend. Amuro had his gun ready to see what the PKF was really like; within a few minutes they both heard Shogo coming in "Hey, it's me?" Shinji told his friend, "Shinji." Shogo told him and then looked at Amuro, "You're that taxi driver." He asked him. "Yes my name is Amuro. I am here for the same reason you are this" he pointed at the bike and he could see the patrol head turn all his attention to the vehicle. "It's huge! Whose prototype is it? It doesn't look like a Suzuki And it's not a Honda." Amuro listen to those word's without a doubt they were companies from Earth. 'Strange how does he know them' he told himself. "It's not a Yamaha or a Kaqasaki. 15,000 rpm, top speed of 320 kilometres per hour It's got the speed of an F1, and it's not even made to be a sports machine." Shinji updated Shogo, The specs on the vehicle amazed Amuro but no it a good way. '320 kilometres impressive?, the level of technology here must be really behind and for a it to be going for 12,000 years, even the Martain's had better technology when Zeon arrived.' "Seriously? Where'd you find this thing?" Shogo was more amazed than Amuro with the specs of the motorbike. Then he heard men coming in 'PKF' has arrived he contacted his team to be ready. The attack was about to begin.

"I got it from the company's testing hanger two days ago. I was picked as the test rider. You understand, don't you?" Shogo heard his friend as he looked at the name of the motorbike it read. "Bahamood?" he called "It's pounced Bahamut." Shinji told him when footsteps approached them. "Mr. Nakagawa, I'd like for you to come with us. Taking classified materials outside the company is something we take very seriously." Amuro was the first to speak "you guys are PKF." Then it was Shinji "our company's secret service doesn't possess any firearms" he told them and Shogo notice the guns on them, Amuro had one in his hand as well. "Freeze" one of the PKF's said; however none of the three men intend to do that as Shiniji and Amuro fired.

"Don't let him get away! Close off the roads! Don't let him get out of this district! Damn kid, trying to pull a fast one. Don't cause us any trouble." PKF's shouted as they two men managed to get Shogo outside with the Bahamut, Amuro looked at the cost of Shogo's escaped as he saw Shinji body lying in his own blood. "BOM!" and expulsion occurred as a walk had been taken down, Amuro saw men with guys running inside the room, "Who did Radium and Voila hired?" he told himself. The men were very oranginsied and quirky took down another wall as the men hurried to that room. He saw Radium, Voila and the men's leader behind him. "So that's the guy you hired?" he told the two looking at the ladder. "Yech, that's Hayato." Radium told them as the three of them rang with him.

…

Blit had no idea what was going on first he was talking to Lucy and now he was being force to escape to "Someplace Safe, that's where you're going, it seems like Gordon wants to keep you alive." One of the PKF told him as he gave him a ticket. "Follow the instructions on the ticket, it will take you to somewhere safe." The PKF told him before he disappears form's Blit slight. Blit had no idea what was going on, "I guess I have to go to where this ticket's Said's" he told himself as he hurried off.

…

Hayato watched his men secure the building PKF wasn't going to get away, he notice one of his men about to fire from his gun, Hayato killed him his last words where "Why" "Are you going to blow up the data as well?" he told the dead body and he looked for someone alive, sure enough one was. "Can you tell me the password?" he asked, with no respond Hayato griped him by the neck and then asked. "You don't want to feel much pain, right" "C….U…T….I….E…H…O…N..E…Y" the man talked as Hayato typed in the password with his left hand, he now had access to all the secrets of the PKF. Before he could fully contact his search he noticed something that sparked his interest. "Getter?" and an article titled. "Report on Usage of Getter Rays as Weapons" Hayato was quite pleased as he began reading.

After reading quite a bit, some of his men entered the room "Mr. Jin" one of them spoke "He was trying to run away!" then punched his traitor to the ground. "I've- had enough of this!" the traditor cried "What shitty part of all this is a noble cause?" he asked "Don't bother me?" Hayato told him. "This is a cazy ass cult" the traitor cried as he walked closer to himself. "Don't interfere!" Hayato shouted as we took out a knife and sliced his eyes. "my eyes" he cried "And you ears" Hayato then sliced his both ears off with a poke with his finger's. "Help-me" Hayato's victim cried but his 'mates' did nothing as Hayato threw hip against the wall and proceeded to punch, punch and punch until there wasn't any blood left in him Hayato became happier each time blood got on his hand's. "HAHHAHAH" he laughed.

…

Amuro got inside his Nu-Gundam as Voila and Radium followed in their LEV's. Amuro wondered where Blit was, however he knew he would show up at one point. The trio went after the running PKF machines. 'Strange these things look the same as the fate machines on mars.' Although the PKF on mars have long been defeat he didn't help wondered how the two PKF's got hold of the same machines. Amuro didn't have time to think anymore as he easily shoot down on of the PKF's he got out of his machine as proceeded to go after the pilot he had questions to ask him, he found the rider's name tag on the ground, it read B.D.

…

Hayato finished enjoying himself as he dropped the dead corpse on ground, when he notice someone was a the computer he was just on before he was interrupted. "Who are you ask?" he asked the stranger. "Did you know this City has giant walls stopping anyone getting out or inside this city." The stranger spoke as Hayato notice what he was doing." What are you planning to do to the city's wall's" he asked. Hayato soon got his answer when heard the sound of an earthquake he quickly rang outside as he saw that the city walls have collapsed. He understood then that the monster of the Forbidden Zone would be able to enter the strange approached him from behind and spoke. "Thanks to you, I was easily able to get inside this place." Hayato felt something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Fear "Brace yourself, Mr. Jin the terror is about to begin. The Darkness would came the evil god will arrive." Hayato didn't understand what he was talking about but whatever it was this strange was been serious as Shadow Angles came inside the city. "Get ready for a new hell" darkness crept the streets the city was pitched black. What seems to be a 'god' surround by 'angles' came fought from the ground. Hayato pissed himself as he looked at the monster, the stranger roared in his loudest voice its name "THE EVIL GOD OF DARKNESS!"


	9. Stage 08: The Evil God of Darkness - PART 1

Dr Hell looked into the eyes of his servant Baron Ashua, the Mazinger Z had been in his hands only to have lost it again. "We were met to capture it the iron robot yet you seemed to have failed again." The evil scientist spoke to his terrified servant. "It won't happen again Doctor." Dr. Hell was prepared to punish his servant for his failures however he received a call from one of his Iron Soldier's. "Dr. Hell, Gordon from the PKF is here to see you." Dr. Hell didn't know what to expect Gordon was the one who gave him the new mechanical beasts so he could defeat Koji. "Very well let him." He ordered.

…..

"ROAR!" the crowd roared as a red Trooper destroyed one of Gilgamesh's mecha's killing the plot as blood drip from the blade. "HELL YEAH!" "Take him out" the crowd roared even more as more of Gilagmesh's army came to take down the new mecha. Blit watched the fight with excitement. "That mecha won't last 30 seconds." He called out to man as he placed his bet. "Just one more push!" he shouted as he watched one of the mecha's get destroyed by the red mecha. Anger grew to Blit and the time was ticking. "Betting for that mecha to lose was a bad idea." He continues to watch as the time ticked down and the Red mecha has taken down all of Gilgamesh's mecha's. "Wow!" Blit may have loss the bet, but it was a really enjoyable fight, he soon learnt its name from the roar of the crowd. "Bloody Reaper!"

Gotho took the money from the young man, who didn't mind losing his bet but just happy to watch the fights. He gave a smile and looked at his companion. "So, are you up to getting in a AT?" He asked. Gotho did his best to convince his friend Chirico Cuvie to fight however he was soon stopped. "Now, now, Pops!" He looked and saw Coconna running towards the two of them "It's not nice to force him." "You keep quit." He told her and him turned back to Chirco. "Why did you come out here to the Forbidden Zone?"

…..

Koji looked around he was inside what appeared to be a cell and was changed to a wall, he had no energy to speak as he tried to talk 'Damn, what happen? Mazinger Z, Dr Hell took Mazinger Z' anger and sadness came to him would he be able to fight alongside his partner again. He slowly fell asleep as he remembered his iron robot.

"Where is this place?" Koji's brother Shirou ask's him and the two brother's approached the wreckage "It's seems to be our Villa's basement." Koji looked down the stairs in the place he was forbidden to enter as a rule set by his grandfather, with nothing else to do the boys entered.

They looked around machine and unknown objects where everywhere "A place like this living in our basement. Did Grandpa build this by himself?" Shirou asked his question as Koji noticed a body in the rumble "Grandpa!" he screamed as he rushed towards his family member "Wake up! It's Koji and Shirou." He cried. Dr. Kabuto eyes opened as he told his grandson's "You finally came" from his voice Koji notice their wasn't much life left in him "Who did this to you?" revenge came to Koji's mind as he got the answer. "Dr. Hell, He's an ambitious scientist who wants to conquer the world." Kabuto spoke "Look over there." He pointed as the two of them walked towards that direction as they saw a "Robot?" where Shirou first words, "Wow!" were Koji's

After the boys stopped looking at the iron giant Koji asked "Who made such a huge robot?" "I made it." Kabuto answered. "Why, did you make something like this?" Shirou asked "I had to, I must make it." Koji listen to his grandfather speak and his ambition to build such a thing "To Stop the Evil of Dr Hell. This mecha was made with the newly invented "Super alloy Z" Operated by Photon power and powerful weapon's inside. I call it Mazinger Z." "Mazinger Z" Koji tried to remember the name

"Koji, It belongs to you! The only wish I can't fulfil is to see you control it. Koji, with Mazinger Z you can either be a god or a devil. That Pilder is the controller." The dying man spoke his last words. "How do I use it?" Koji asked but the question was left unanswered as Kabuto drew his last breath "Get inside the Pilder, and drive into the middle of the head of Mazinger Z and then…" No words came from his mouth has his body gently touched the ground. "Grandpa!" Shirou yelled as for Koji he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Grandpa Just you wait; just you wait, I will take revenge for you, Grandpa! On Dr. Hell !"

He would never be able to succeed in his goal without Mazinger Z what chance had he have against Dr. Hell he thought as he finally fell asleep.

…..

Dr. Hell watched as the Bloody Reaper won the battle, it was an impressive machine the doctor was glad he didn't have to fight against it. Baron Ashura was beside him and Gordon came to the two of them "Doctor sorry to keep you waiting" Gordon told them "Why did you bring us to this place?" Dr. Hell didn't like waiting and demanded to know. Gordon ordered his men to pull the certain that was in front of them Dr. Hell looked as he saw the Mazinger Z standing right in front of his eyes. "I…." for the first time in years the doctor was speechless. "I wish to use the Mazinger Z in battle against that Bloody Reaper." Dr Hell wondered what that has to do with him when Baron Ashua spoke. "How did you get your hands on this, It was in my hands before that mecha jumped in to it." "And you then dropped it" Gordon finished Aushra sentence for him. "Before the two mecha hit the ground I picked them up." Dr Hell satisfied with the answer then asked what this has to do with him as Gordon took then to a cell inside was Koji Kabuto.

Koji was woken up with a bucket of water hitting his face in front of him outside was Dr. Hell, Baron Ashua and a man he did not recognised. That man was the first to speak, "So Koji, I heard so much about you victors against this man." He pointed at Dr. Hell Koji said nothing. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked. Still Koji said nothing. "I am Gordon Roadrider, the leader of the Peace Keeping Force, PKF" 'What' question's came to the pilot as to why the PKF Dr, Hell's enemy would be doing here. However despite his question he did not speak. "I have some news to tell you, which I am afraid your pride won't be able to cope with." A evil smile went on Gordon's face like he was really excited to give out this information. "All you victories with Dr. Hell were a fake! Played out by yours truly, you're nothing but an actor playing out the roll as the villain. You are no Hero!" Koji was speechless all those battles, his grandpa's death the bond he shared with his robot, where all acted. "You got to be kidding me? I don't believe that one bit."

…..

Inside the wealthy watched the Bloody Reaper win a few more matches. "Well isn't this a surprised" one of the wealthy spoke talking to the Reaper's boss. "I heard you signed up a rather talented rookie, but he's even better than the rumour's say, isn't he, Mis Ishruna?" "Why, thank you" Ishruna responded, she then heard Sherry Nome was playing on the TV singing 'Kindan no Elixir' before her collapsed would be played. When Gordon entered the room beside him was his daughter Sandorion and her bodyguard Diehardt. "Mis Ishruna, I believe I have a machine that can defeat your Reaper." Ishruna looked at her challenger the man who runs PKF, the very same people who banned this type of sport. "Only if we wager three times the normal rate" She repelled "agreed" Gordon spoke. "Kill him, Slaughter 'em" The crowd roared. Ishruna watched her client take down the final mecha, "You lose" her client spoke as he proceed to kill the pilot. "Hey wait…. Stop it!" She told him holding her radio "Stop it, Paegan." Paegan only told her "The loser…. Dies." And sure enough She watched the losser die by the blade of the winner Paegan. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about" "You rule" "Go Reaper!" The crow roared after the blood was spilled on the ground. Ishruna threw the radio in the bin.

"Th-That's a amazing pilot" Gotho said as the Reaper won yet again.

…..

"Now, Kabuto you are going to lose this battle" Gordon told him as he put Koji inside his robot. "I want to show you that, your past battles have indeed been acted, So it's time to experience a real battle for real." Koji really didn't believe in anything Gordon was saying, he didn't know why he agreed to fight for him. But his pride, wanted to prove Gordon wrong that he wasn't a fake and to pilot the Mazinger Z again. Koji blood boiled as he prepared for battle, he didn't know what to expect the only monster's he as fought have been the ones on the Forbidden Zone, Dr. Hell, Combattler V and the recent Sliver Ryu's. Koji had no idea who he was about to face, but he was excited as he took Mazinger Z to the battlefield.

Their Koji saw the Deadly Reaper, as another mecha came beside him. Koji didn't recognise the new warrior but it was a AT like the Reaper. "Koji, this battle will not be a one on one fight but rather a battle royal." Gordon voice came to Koji's ears. "I have entered one of my guards Diehardt, as well as as two other." Koji, didn't know if he should get more nervous according to him this would be his first battle, he saw an unknown Red machine enter in next, it didn't look like anything Koji has seen before, "I like to introduce to you the Justice Gundam and its pilot Arthrun Zala." Gordon told him the names of the new participate. Koji nervous started to go as he looked at the control panel and remembered his first experience in Mazinger Z.

"Wow! What's this thing made of?" Shirou told him as Koji looked at the pilder "Alright, I'll go and control Mazinger Z" he told him as he got inside the Pilder. "Brother, can you?" his brother asked. "As soon as I can get it to start" Koji said looking at unknown dashboard and the buttons "Wow, so many buttons. Which one should I press?" Koji chose a button at random and pressed it "Let's try this." as the Pilder lifted itself from the ground it was flying.

"Now what?" Koji asked as he was in the air he failed to remember what his grandfather told him, Shirou had the answer "You need to move it towards the head of the robot? But with your skill it will be useless" The commet hit Koji's pride "Don't be noisy; I can become netter at this. Just wait and see. let's fly towards the robot's head." Koji told his brother determined not to fail the task "Wow, it's flying, you're so wonderful." Koji and Shirou was impressed to see the flying Pilder fly towards the head of the iron robot. "Now for the hard part" Koji relaxed his lungs and at the top of his lungs shouted "PILDER ON!"

"So what? that also acted, was learning how to use that thing acted?" Koji asked the question as he saw the fifth participate enter. Koji noticed it to be some purple coloured AT with the pilot called Niva, the sixed was another AT came the crowd called out its name "There he is! The DARK!" 'So the Dark huh? ' Koji looked the opponent, ready to start the fight. "Sorry, Koji's I wasn't talking about him" Gordon voice told him as the seventh fighter came, it was the same enemy he first fought against in the Z, "Looks like we will be having our rematch Kabuto, and unlike last time I wasn't told to lose to you" His voice sounded darker than the person he fought to protect the Getter Robo with. The pilot of the Dynamite, Rex Nightwatch came into the arena with his machine.

…..

Blit looked at the Dynamite; it was indeed the same thing the very same machine he once fought with on back on Earth. "Is Rex really in their?" he thought. He remembered seeing Lucy and she had no memory of him so Rex would not have as well He then looked Justice Gundam and how it used its energy to stop GENESIS. "How the hell did It reach here and what about Arthrun?" question's came as he put his bets on the two robots he knew well The Dynamite and the Justice, "You guys better win" He told them as he looked at their opponents . Diehardt and Niva in their AT machines, The Dark, Bloody Reaper and the Mazinger Z. Seven Machine's in total for the eight Machine Brawl. Blit waited for the eighth machine to turn up.

…..

Arthrun looked around at his opponents he had no knowledge of where he was and how he got here, but the only way he could obtain information was to win this fight. He noticed the Super Robot and diced it would be best to take it down first. He knew he would not be able to able to go SEED his heart was not fully into the fight. "Heh! I am not even sure why I am going to fight these guys." He told himself as the ground shock and a hole opened up at the centre of the arena. "Looks like the Eighth member as arrive" he thought as he listens to the crowd roar.

From the ground came what looked to Arthrun as an alien bug monster. "What the hell is that?" he asked himself, the crowd gave him the answer as it roared. "Virija!" "It's a fucking Virija!" "Only music has any effect on this thing." Arthrun tried to turn his focus on the Super Robot but the Virija started to make his blood boil. He began to have a need to kill the alien. His focus turn on the creature like it was his most hated enemy as the Signal for the Battle Royal to start went. Arthrun screamed loudly as he then close his eyes as he entered SEED and went towards his enemy.

…..

"RUST TOURANDO!" Koji screamed as the hotblooded plot managed to take all four A.T into the sky with a single attack. In mid-air the Bloody Reaper and Dark stared shotted each other with their pistol's circling around each other. Both pilots managed to avoid a Rocket Punch form Koji as it hit the Dynamite dealing no damaged to it. Diehardt and Niva as both fell inside the pit, both of them use their mechs to hold on to the wall's knowing if they let go they would die. Both of them tried to reach the surface as the crowd watched them fire bullets at the other. "These guys are insane!" they roared. Their extisight increase as they saw The Justice talking down the powerful alien as its light swords sliced on of the alien's feet off. "JUSTICE!" the crowd cheered on the name.

Blit watched as the fight seemed to have quickly become four one on one fight's. Mazinger Z VS Dynamite, Diehardt Vs Niva, Dark Vs Reaper and Justice Vs Virija. He watched as he saw the Dark come from behind the Reaper and with nothing but a flick with its finger takes the Reaper to the ground. "What's wrong Reaper you done already." Blit heard a member of the crowd yell. As the Reaper got to it's feet the Dark drove up a pillar of the area and leaped off shotting the Reaper from the skies as it fell Pouching the mech back down to the ground. The impact caused the Reaper's gun to fly to the skies as the Dark continued to punch the Reaper as his gun came back to the ground the Dark caught it and fired.

The Battle with the other AT's found their way back to the surface where Niva was able to dodge all of Diehardt's attacks. As Diehardt lured him back to the pit. (Un) fortunately Niva was able to get back out the same way he did before and it mid-air used his claw to slash Diehardt taking his mecha apart. "DIVA!" the crowd roared his name. It seemed like he would get the first kill Blit thought as the Virijia begin chased by the Justice came running towards them. Blit watched as Diehardt was unable to dodge as the Virija swallowed him whole. "THAT WAS MY FUCKING TARGET YOU BASTARD!" Diva screamed. As he shoot the alien with all his might. "Back off" the pilot of the Justice cried taking out his beam swords slicking the AT in half and then taking out his guns and shooting the two halves as them exploded. "YECH!" the crowd was amazing at the performance of the Red mecha and it getting the first kill. But by far the most exciting fight was with the two super Robot's Dynamite and Mazinger Z.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" Koji screamed as his punch went flying like a rocket towards the Dynamite. The Fight was almost the same as when the mecha's first fraught.

"Dr. Hell, I will stop you!" Koji screamed as he entered his first battle, Dr. Hell's mechanise beasts have begun their attack. Koji saw the leader of the attack and went towards him "And you are?" The Robot faced him asking the question. "Koji Kabuto, and I will defeat you Dr. Hell." Koji told his enemy "Sorry, to disappoint you, I am not Dr. Hell." Koji was disappointed that this wasn't the murder. "You, did this to the City, you're the one who caused all this destruction." But he was a terrorist he waited until the terrorist spoke" I only did it, so everyone will find out the truth. That this world isn't a planet called Earth, But a Spaceship called the Megazone." "You expect me to believe that" Koji shouted back as new monster's entered their fight "Why are they here, didn't Combattler V beat them" Koji looked at the new monster's fear came to him. Yes, don't worry; they are here because they are lost and confused. Losing their leader and all, they will not interfere with this fight, however." Koji prayed that what the terrorist said was correct and instead focus on his first opponent. "Then Let's Go Mazinger Z. ROCKET PUNCH!" He cried.

Rex was able to counter by punching the rocket punch with it fist. At that moment Koji locked on to its target. "PHOTOM BEAM!" he shouted as photon light came from Mazinger's eyes towards the robot. Rex then used his free hand to exploded Mazinger Z's hand with was on his other hand with dynamite, thus creating a shield to block the beam. From the smoke of the blast Rex circled around to punch the Mazinger only to find another Rocket punch heading his way this time with blades. "IRON CUTTER" Koji roared to defend Rex's attack. To Kouji surprise Rex's attacked hit his fist head on destroying what was left of it. With no hands left Koji showed his opponent his breast and shouted. "BREAST FIRE!" "EXPLOSION BLAST!" Rex shouted at the same time the two attacks hit Caused an explosive making the viewer's blind on what happened after that.

The Crowd waiting for the Dark to fire at the Reaper ending its life but the shoot name came. The Reaper took the advantage and attacks the Dead making the fight on even footing again, when the Dark just drove to the exit of the arena. "Why?" Paegan cried "Why didn't he shoot me!?" Peagen was unable to contrite the through as he heard a "BREAST FIRE" coming towards him.

Arthrun watched as he saw Mazinger Z come out from the explosion and noticed the Dynamite on the floor. Arthrun sensed some sort of demon coming from the cockpit and with a Breast Fire took out the Bloody Reaper. "I guess I don't have time to toy with you" Arthrun told the Virijia as he fired from his pistol. Killing what was left of its life he noticed Diehardt getting outside the beast through on of it's bullet holes. "So, that guy survived the attack." He smiled at the thought when his SEED went away. "It seems my sense's are back to normal" Arthrun didn't have time to wonder what happened to him back then all he has to now was to beat the Super Robot Mazinger Z.

…..

Blit was shocked at the sudden loss of Rex. "Damn it, Rex" Blit prayed he was still alive. As he put all the rest of his prayers to his comrade Arthrun "That has to be you piloting that mate, no one else could pilot the Justice like that." As Blit looked at was to be Arthrun's toughest opponent yet. "COME ON! JUSTICE!" He roared.

"RUST TOURANDO!" Arthrun's gundam went flying in the air as the wind started to rust his machine. "Even without's it's arms, It sure is powerful." When a breast fire came his way. "Not good" he cried as he used his booster to barley avoid the attack, at the cost of his booster's being melted from the Justice's body. "I not going to dodge another one of those" This time a Photom Beam came his way. "Got to defend against this one" as he took out his beam saber's and shield's but he soon learnt how much he underestimated that attack. As the beam melted the shield's causing all his system to freeze and his weapons melted to nothing. Arthrun was still alive the Justice only had one arm and one leg remaining of it's body. Arthrun counted the weapons he had left Only got his beam pistol with about three shoots left and his Fatum-00 sub-flight lifter wings. "That's it the wing's" Arthrun idea came to him as he unclipped the wings from the body ready for the next attack to come.

Koji could not believe The Justice was able to survive that last attack, but it was certain it was not going to last another exploiting with only one leg and an arm. He then charged his most powerful attack. "BREAST FIRE!" he shouted but to his surprised the Justice unclipped what looked to be it's wings from it's body and throw it at Koji's attack. "As if that would work?" Koji laughed when he noticed The Justice coming closer to him. "Huh?" the Justice was traveling on it's wings like a surfboard as it slowly descended into the Breast Fire. The machine was melting but it was able to stay on the board with its one leg as for its hand it was holding it's pistol. "I don't believe it's. It's surfacing on the Breast Fire." The surfboard the Justice was riding has vaporised it self by the attack the the Justice's leg came into the attack but it was to late the Justice was now in range as it fired form's it pistol twice at the Pilder and as it came down The Justice head-butted the Pilder off Mazinger Z. 'No way' Koji was impressed by plot's performance 'I guess I have to take you down with the pilder' as it fired its missile.

Arthrun was honest with himself he didn't believe that surfacing on the attack would work. He only had the upper torso of his robot remaining. Everything in the cockpit as melted he could not even touch anything on the dashboard worst of all he could not even more the Justice arm. "All I can do, is fire my final shoot." He saw two missile come to him as his mecha continued to fall. All he had to was to press the trigger. Arthrun waited for the extract movement as his Justice fell that would bypass the missile and hit the Pilder. What lasted for two and a half seconds, felt like 2 and half hours to Arthrun. As he pressed the trigger.

…..

"If you by chance happened to process inhuman strength one day…" All Koji could see was blackness and heard a voice "How would you use that power? Would you become a HERO and save the world? Or would you become a DEVIL And DESTROY It?!" Koji tried to remember what happen to him, 'I was in a fight with the Justice in my Pilder?' 'What happened who are you?" Koji asked the voice he turned around but had no idea where he was everything was black he failed to even know which direction he was facing. "You are in Mazinger Z, your Pilder crashed into. After that Gundam shoot you. As for who I am I have to say I'm surprise you don't know." Then Koji recognized the voice. "Rex, that's your voice right." Koji waited in the darkness for the voice to answer. "You better stay quiet I have a long story to tell you." And with that Koji listen to the story.

About 12,000 years ago there was a planet called Earth. That planet was under attack by the Anti-Spirals, Due to Humanity's foolishness they were also fighting against them themselves in the soon to be called One Year war, it was no surprise that world ended, and the Threat was born.

London, Paris, New York, Sydney and Tokyo famous cities from around the world all have vanished without a trace. The One Year War between the Forces of Zeon and Federation became pointless as both sides then joined forces to defeat the threat. And all these destruction was because mankind has built a god The Demon God. The superpower was called Z and it carried within a cybernetic demon! That person was you Koji Kabuto and with a Dynamic Fire you destroyed all life on Earth. The Earth blew itself up as a result.

From the destroyed Earth I was born, The Evil God of Darkness. No one knew of the cause some blamed the Anti-Spirals and called it "God's fury", other's believed it was the Scrub corals they emerged from the fight with the Anti-Spirals. Other's blamed it on me, The Evil God of Darkness. There was even Deus Machines running around. Sadly humans forgot about them.

But the True caused of the Earth's destruction was you Koji Kabuto and the entire world had no idea, as they saved your life. Believe it or not their where survivors, The Megazone 23 was the giant spaceship those survivors built. You were sent to board on it with other civilians. To prevent yourself from becoming the Devil again, I travelled on that Spaceship with you.

We both spent 12,000 years on that ship unable to age as we watched humans live generation after generation living on a little ship. The world never changing it was always the year 1983. In regard to your memory I was force to make you forgot things and give you an illusion to you have been living on a planet for 16 years, much like everyone else on the Megazone and you were not the only one I did it to my Host Rex Nightwatch as well.

Producers where put into the place to keep you from becoming a devil and to stop the Anti-Spiral's from arriving. One of them was PKF the other was Lordgenome and his beastmen. He agreed to keep a number of humans unground. And for years he did just that, But we the PKF got board of him and the Megazone was about to have a much harder enemy to face then the Virijia. Neon Zeon on Mars. We needed more Firepower we needed Mazinger Z and Koji Kabuto

PKF attacked Lordgenome but he was to powerful. So I decide to try a different approach as I set some Oni to a village where my host, Rex Nightwatch lived. I killed his parents and made him believe the fault was with the Oni and their leader Lordgenome. So what happened then, he joined Team Dai-Gurren and thanks to their leader Simon he defeated Lordgenoee. Phrase 1 of reviving you was complete as I made plans for plan 2.

I stopped talking to Rex when Phrase 2 started; he never stopped talking to me however and would always try to get me to talk. It never worked however.

With Phrase 2 underway and Zeon getting closer, I had to revive your old enemy from Earth Dr. Hell. I managed to get Rex to work under that very man as they went on exportation to an island. Their Dr. Hell has the resources to become Dr. Hell again to the point his face turned Blue. During that time I gave the old scientist power to make sure you Koji would win every single battle against him in order to you to get stronger.

Understand, Gordon was not lying when he said all your battles where acted. Your first battle against you and Rex was to analyse your skills so I knew what machines Dr. Hell should sent out first. Even this battle royal was acted so you had to experience a real battle before you can become the Mazin (Demon God) of Demise.

Koji was speechless after he heard the story from 'Rex'. At that moment he saw what looked like Tentacles coming out of the darkness and warping himself around them "AAAAAAAAAAAA" he shouted as the memories of those 12,000 years on the Megazone came to him as well as his time on Earth. "FUCK! that guy was not lying" he said, as the Mainger Z took hold of him. "Do what? With this Mazin's power? I will not become a demon." Koji tried to control Z but I was the Z controlling him. "Yes… that's it! Everyone…. Protect them." He shouted. "From what?" he told himself, "yech, enemies, Defeat….. Fight with enemies!" Koji screamed at the top of his lungs "ENEMIES!"


	10. Stage 09: The Evil God of Darkness - PART 2

Dr. Hell watched as the victor of the to the Battle Royal was shown on the screen the Roar of the crowd could be heard. The Justice Gundam was nothing but a upper torso that looked like a red box, the Pilder's missile had destroyed its last arm and head. He wondered if the pilot was still alive, but he had won the battle.

"Sorry, I had you act out all those battles." Dr. Hell turned and saw Gordon standing there. "I understand you were fighting for complete control of the world. To apologise for my actions I will give you this entire spaceship and if we win against Zeon, you may have the planet as well." Dr. Hell could not believe what he was hearing, their had to be some sort of catch to this. "There isn't any sort of catch to this if you're wondering doctor, But if we don't defeat Zeon this spaceship will be destroyed. I need you to fight for me, give me all your mechanical beasts." Dr. Hell realise, their wasn't much he could do "Give me time to decide my decision" he told Gordon." He said "Very well, but if you take your time making this decision it will only be harder for us to win against Zeon." Gordon gave his words and Dr. Hell decides to think about it later, in any case he now had fully control over the Megazone.

"Appears our little devil will be awakening again" Came a voice the Doctor did not recognised "F2, how good to see you again, treating Lance's body nicely are you." Gordon told the new arrival. "Yes, my team as arrived here in the Gekko when have the GENESIS in our command in case anything goes wrong; I assume the evil god of darkness would also arrive." Dr. Hell looked at the two men F2 and Gordon. "Yes Lance, it appears we will have a battle between a god and a devil very soon." He told him (her).

…..

Blit watched as the Mazinger Z began to change form it appeared to be alive as for the Dynamite darkness spread over the machine as the machine got a new paintjob and design. "Man, this is not good. The crowd watched on as the two machines changed confusion came to them, the Justice was declared the winner but it seems like these two machines have not been defeated. "In any case this battle royal is over" Blit told himself as he ran towards the arena and jumped in. Blit got to his feet as he called his robot. " TIME TO BITE! SEPERANT!"

…..

In the darkness Rex saw what looked like himself talking to Koji about his goal to make Koji a devil. 'That motherfucker, he killed my parents he was the one who sent the Oni and fucked up my life' after finished his story the Evil god walked up to him. "So did you hear that Rex? I wonder what going through your mind at this time" The evil god laughed, Rex did not answer to him the person in fought of him was not his machine, not his partner, not the person he spend almost 30 seconds in the hanger speaking to everyday. The person in fought of him that looked and sound just like himself was his enemy Rex clenched his fist, then he ran up to the god and punched him.

But that was all he could do as he watched his body get absorbed by the darkness around him. "You summed me once before you know when the Zeon battleship blew up; I came out saving you and your comrades. But now Rex you are just a vessel and now it's time for me to arrive" Rex's memories of the 12,000 came to him just like Koji's but those 12,000 years' worth of memories where the same he was inside what looked like a box he was alive and did nothing but wait, wait and wait. He could hear nothing, smell nothing he never got tied, hungry, thirsty or fell any emotion all he did was wait, wait for 12,000 years and he felt like he was going to do that same thing again.

…..

Blit watched the new Dynamite finally take shape he heard the pilot speak. "Blit, how good to see you. After all you where the one who defeated me back on Earth. Guess what? I AM BACK!" Blit watched the cool looking Dynamite prepared his attack. Blit then said the phrase he told Lucy before he was sent to 'somewhere safe' "E!" he began as the HOPE system came to life in his machine. "E! define success, is it aching your limit at 50% enough or doing the impossible and breaking the limit and getting 100% success?" "I am the HOPE for those who want to get past those limits, I am the Serpent." "THE EXTREME SERPENT!" he shouted as the pain in his leg went away. But to Blit's surprize the enemy did that same thing he did. "E!" the pilot shouted "I am the god that brings the darkness; I am the evil that people fear. For I am the evil might that FATE decides, the very thing the world fears. I am an Evil god! THE EVIL GOD OF DARKNESS" As the Dynamite transformed once again this time darkness came to the entire stadium. The robot looked more like an organic creature then a mechanical one. As it roared Blit felt the death of hundreds of souls in the stadium. Its very existent can kill life.

…..

Lance watched as his friend Blit prepared to fight the Evil God of Darkness. "It's not your time to die yet my friend." Although F2 was inside him Lance had fully control of his body, he only used her knowledge to make his decision which where his very own. Lance then called the Gekko and his team to arrive. "We take down the devil Mazinger Z first." He ordered his men.

…..

Arthrun strangled to remember what happen, did he defeat Mazinger Z or was he dead he tried to open his eyes but he failed. 'Damn that battle took a lot out of me, was that all I could do against a super robot?.' He heard a voice come to him in the darkness as water was been poured into his lips. That bit of liquid gave him the energy to open his eyes their he saw an enemy In front of him. "Shinn?" "Easy there, I was told to look after you; most of your body has been melted. I don't think your scares will heal anytime soon or and you will never again be able to pilot a mobile suit again. The good news is you won that battle." Shinn tried to put on a smile, as Arthrun looked at his body there was bandages everywhere he tried to move a body part but he could move a finger.

"Why?" he told him, as all he good to was talk and listen. "Information, after you went into the GENESIS firing blast, some giant hand came out of the sky and talking you and the blast with it." Shinn informed him. "We learnt the weapon came from the Megazone, so we came to the spaceship in order to obtain that weapon. We saved you from the arena after those machines started to transform, in order from you to tell us what you know about that hand." Arthrun took the information in and told his honest answer "I know nothing, only that person called Gordon came to me when I woke up, and told me to fight in a battle royal." Arthrun had more questions to ask when he heard something form's Shinn's radio. "We take down the devil Mazinger Z first." And within seconds Shinn told him to get some rest as he ran out the room.

…..

Koji screamed as the Mazinger Z took the form of a devil "ENEMIES!" cried the pilot as the Gekko landed in the battlefield. The Wingdam and the Force Impulse Gundam came from the battleship and fired on their target. Their attack's where no good as one Rust Hurricane came destroying the Wingdam like they were a piece of paper. "ROCKET PUCCH" With one hit of Mazinger's rocket punch The Impluse was destroyed, the pilot Shinn fell out of the cockpit and landed on the ground next to the machine. The Geeko had no chance like a butter knife through hot butter Z's Iron Cutter's sliced the battleship in half. "more need more ENEMIES!" Koji screamed again, when the Reborn approached him and the pliot said a few words "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slipt that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?, I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn. THE DOUBLE O REBORN!" The Double 'O' Reborn blocked Koji's next attack as it came from behind and hitting the devil to the ground, as Koji got back up his use a breast fire only to find to be underpowered by one of the Double 'O''s attack's. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Koji screamed.

Despite having the word Extreme in its name the Extreme Serpent was slower much slower than the god of darkness. Blit tried everything he has but he attack's where all absorbed by darkness, he try run from it but that didn't work, soon that very Darkness entered his cockpit stopping him from giving commands. "Shit, I can't do anything against this." when he received a call from Lance. 'how the hell, can Lance reach me from here,' he wondered as he picked up the call. "Blit, I understand you're busy with the Evil god of darkness, but I got my hands filled against the Mazinger Z. I can't finish it off and it only getting stronger by the second. I came to warn you that I will fire GENESIS. Just be prepared to put your defence up when the blast comes." The message ended. Fear rose to Blit, if GENESIS come's not only will it destroy everyone not already dead. But the war between Megazone and Zeon will start a lot sooner than expected. "Shit!, what the fuck are you doing Lance." He slammed the dashboard and failed to notice on of the evil god of darkness attack's hitting him, knocking the pilot out cold, and turned all his defences' off.

…..

Harry Orb rushed to his S.U.M.O when heard the wall's collapsed as the shadow angles came into the city. "All forces defend against the angles." Harry ordered the royal guards. Soon his golden S.U.M.O was sent to the battlefield, the slight wasn't something he would soon forget. Buildings where now in ruins, citizens ran for their lives as the angles abused them, but this wasn't the cause that made Harry alarmed it was a star coming towards their city. He felt the heat getting closer he knew what ever that star where to hit. This entire city would be destroyed, he couldn't evaluated the citizens he had the problem of the Shadow Angles to deal with. Fear came to Harry has he had no idea what to do.

…..

F4 watched Hayato wondering what was going through his mind "Get ready for a new hell" he shouted as his master arrived from the ground "THE EVIL GOD OF DARKNESS!" he roared his master's name. Nothing could make this day any worse he thought when it got better as F3 approached him from behind. "Good news, HOPE has just been formed on the spaceship, we can start killing HOPE member's just like F1 and F2 are doing or Mars." F4 gave a giant smile as he called his Voltes V (Combattler V) to the battlefield.

…..

"As long...As long as Ryoma and l…are alive, it's all right..." Ryoma watched the old Professor look at the ruins of his destroyed lab. He then saw a female researcher pick up an Oni skull from the rumble "A scary thought. A young woman smiling As she holds a skeleton." Ryoma said as he walked up to her. "You must be Ryoma Nagare. You're the kind of guy Father would bring" the researcher told him. "How do you know about me? Wait, ''Father''?" Ryoma was surprised not only did Saotome use his son for his research he used his daughter as well. "l'm Michiru Saotome. Tatsuhito's younger sister and the daughter of a man who killed his own son" that comment made Ryoma feel anger, he knew the decision he made was not murder. "Don't think of it that way. You shouldn't be slinging mud onto your brother's death." Ryoma knew that this discussion wasn't the best as he changed the subject.

"You're all studying the Onis?" he asked her looking at the Oni skull in her hands. "Can't you tell?" Michiru said. "Then tell me. What they really are." Ryoma went closer to her as he got a better look at the skull. "l have no idea... What they really are? Onis are onis. We know nothing more. That's why we're studying them." The answer confused Ryoma. "But they're our enemies, right?" "That doesn't matter to me. Though someone up there is desperately trying to defeat them So much so as to go Beyond common sense..." as she finished saying those words that two looked up at the sky when they something coming down. "What the hell is that?" Ryoma wondered as the thing got closer. He saw Boss, Michael, Sakaya, Tetsuya, Kaidou and Magami come up to him. "Where going after that falling blast" Michael told him "If that think hit the land it will destroy an entire city." Tetsuya said. He watched the four pilots get in their machines, and all Ryoma could do was to seat back as watch. "Ken, get the Getter Robo, It can't do much but at least I can fly there." He told his friends as all three of them got to the Getter Robo to follow their allies.

…..

Nia was sitting in her room inside the newest City Kamina City, named after the first leader of Gurren Dan Although he was dead a statue was built in his honer. As for Nia she was writing in her dairy to that very man. "Dear Kamina," she began, this dairy was a summary of what happen after Team Gurren Dan. She remembered them all Zoushi, Makken, Old Coco, Kidd, Ailak, Kiyal, Kinon, Kiyoh, Dayakka, Yoko, Simon, Nia, Jougan, Barinbou, Leeron, Kittan, Gimmy, Darry Rossiu, Tetsukan, Attenbourough, Reite, Gabel and Rex. 'Is our future heading toward the one you showed us?' was the final sentence she wrote. After she was done she stared out at the city watching the citizens have gone on their daily lives with smiles on their faces. She heard Simon come and stand beside her.

"It's become nice, hasn't it?" he asked. "The city, I mean." She looked once again at the city she was born in and how it has changed a lot in the last ten years. "Yes, Everyone's laughing and living under the sun." she told him and they both continue to watch as Simon finally said. "I think it's almost the right time, to be just like the others, not as a princess or a member of Gurren Dan, to see and wonder about the same things, and laugh. That kind of life. My eyes would be your eyes, and your ears would be my ears. Maybe something like that would be nice." At that moment Simon pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Let's get married, Nia. Nia could not be happier to answer the question but before she could give her answer 'no' she saw a blast of light coming down from the skies. One of Rosshi's guards ran up to Simon. "Simon, you got to get inside Gurren Laggan quickly and stop that blast. It will hit that entire city, so one third of the world's population would be destroyed." Before Nia could say anything Simon left her slight and ran out the room.

…..

Harry watched once again as his forces failed to defend against the Angles. One more citizens where taken up to the air like that where been abducted by aliens. Then one of the Shadow Angles fell as Harry saw a hero enter the battlefield, Aquarion was it's name. Unfortunately the unknown enemy that appeared from the ground came and knocked Aquarion to the ground like it was an empty box.

"What's happening, Silvia?" Sirius asked his fellow pilot and sister. "I am sorry, Brother….. My power is…" Silvia said after a few moments Sirius heard his sister's cry "What's this dreadful feeling" "Hang in there, Silvia." Her brother called out. He knew the Aquarion could defeat these Shadow Angles and this new enemy but he didn't know how long Aquarion would last. "A warrior of Alisia doesn't give up easily!" with those words Aquarion Mars was back on its feet.

…..

Within seconds two bits of light came towards the new enemy. They were two Valkyries in one of them was Brera the other was Alto who received the name of the monster. "The evil god of darkness" Alto traced to where the message came from and right before his eyes was a machine he could not forget. The Nu-Gundam "You're that Zeon guy" he shouted. "Yes, but please put the past behind us right now we need to stop these monsters, the evil god of darkness and the GENESIS blast that's coming down right now." Alto looked up into the darkness and there was a light getting closer and closer. "What's your plan" he asked. "We lure the evil god into the GENESIS that should stop the blast and do a little bit of damage." The pilot of the Nu-Gundam said. "Only a little bit, a blast that could destroy this city can only do a little bit of damage to that thing?" Alto questioned "Your right, little bit is too big of an extrication" Alto didn't believe this guy one bit, but he proceed with the plan none the less.

"A little bit, was only an extrication" Amuro heard on of the royal guards call out to him. He knew no one would believe he didn't believe it either…

"Whit Base, do you copy." Amuro watched his captain Bright Noa revived the message. "This is Bright Noa, of the White Base we received your message." The entire crew of white base waited the Earth the planet that have spent the last few months trying to save have just been blown up, the crew wished to see what was left of the planet. "This is Captain Char Anazable, we are preparing a full scale assault on the monster behind the earth's destruction. We have asked all Federation and Zeon Forces to get to where Earth use to be to begin our assault." Amuro's found the message shocking, not only did Char survive at Baoa Qu, but the Fedeartion and Zeon have agreed to fight together, but that didn't mean this war was over, as Amuro ran to the hanger his gundam was still going through prepares and it didn't even have his head on, but didn't matter he had to fight with what his left as the teenager hopped inside his headless gundam. "Amuro Ray Gundam launching."

After Amuro got out into space he saw what looked like every single battleship mankind has, their where hundreds of them some from Zeon, some from the Federation. He saw what looked like a evil monster of doom. His heart skipped a beat, when he saw each battleship carrying nukes. "This really is Mankind's full assault." Amuro prayed with all his heart that this assault would work as he saw the nukes, laser beams, bullets been fired at the monster. But he never got the chance to see the explosion as all the firepower was absorb into darkness. Two hands came out of the monster and fired a beam destroying all the battleships in a flash of light. "NO!" Amuro cried.

If all the fire power of the Federation and Zeon can't lay a stench of it, what hope did he a blast from GENESIS have? Amuro through as fear came to him. "An extraxcgerion, that's that is very interesting. Mind if I join in on your plan" He heard that Royal guard call out to him. "What's your name, solider" he asked. "Gym Ghingham " the pliot said. Amuro then become shocked as he saw Gym's robot. "A Gundam….." He had no idea Gundam's where on this Megazone. "What's the name of your machine?" Amuro asked the Gundam pilot. To combat the Evil god of darkness two Gundam's where built, one was the Turn A the other was the "Turn X" Gym told Amuro. At that moment Amuro believed that could win. Amuro quickly change's his plan, after that he told his allies.

…..

Mazinger Z came out from a pool from someone's house. The devil robot looked at Aquarion as it took out it's Kaiser blades, running at Aquarion Mars. Mars saw the new enemy as he took out his saber and prepared for the sword fight between two powerful robot's. Watching the fight was Ranka and Sheery both singers saw each other as they each got permission from Harry Orb to use the radio to communicate to all the pilots on the battlefield. Both singers then did what they do best. Sing. Within seconds of Ranka singing 'Houkago Overflow' and Shery singing 'Northern Cross' The Royal guards where back on their feet and talking down the angles, Even Aquarion was winning in their battle against Mazinger Z. But it affected one warrior the most, to the point he began to sing with the girls. That pilot was everyone's Ghingham 

Amuro heard the singing and looked what it was doing on the battle field. "It's the same with Bassra" he watched the Turn X power up his attack's. Radium and Viola attacked the terrain in order to move to the spot Amuro needed the god to be. Brera and Alto where the ones doing the damage, dodging its attacks and distracted "Now Gym use the Moonlight Butterfly!" Amuro cried but before he could a Super robot came and took the Gundam down. "Voltes V!?…. I don't believe it." Sure enough the Turn X was now in battle with the Voltes V. "Damn, I got stop them." When something attacked him, lucky his funnels stopped the attack as Amuro looked at the direction the attack came from. It was a sliver liquid that transformed into a red Zuka. "Char….?" Amuro looked at the mobile suit he hasn't seen since the 'One Year War'. "I am F3, I would like you to meet by META-MON" the pilot of the red Zuka, quickly became the Zeta Gundam and attacked Amuro. "All forces, Gym and I have engaged in battle, we will now go back to our ordinal plan." He told as his allies as he fired on the Zeta Gundam.

…..

"THUNDER BREAK!" Thunder came from the darkness and destroyed a Shadow Angel. "I am GREAT!" cried the pilot "GREAT MAZINGER!" Testuya arrived at the battlefield and headed to where his partner Koji and the Mazinger Z where having trouble against the Aqaurion. "Why, is Aquarion our enemy?" he asked as he charged at him with his Kaiser blades. As he blade had contacted the robot he heard the singing of Ranka which fired up the hot-blooded pilot as the Aquarion touched the ground. The Mazinger Z prepared as Breast Fire, as Testuya prepared his Breast Burn. "BREAST BURN!" Testsua cried "BREAST FIRE" Koji screamed. "DOUBLE BURING FIRE!" they two pilots shouted at the same thing melting the Aquarion. It wasn't until after the blast that Testuya noticed something different to the Mazinger Z, it looked like a devil. "ENEMIES!" Koji cried as a Rocket punch came towards Testuya. Tesuya looked at the melted Aquarion realising the mistake he just made. "Oh! Shit…." He said as he took out his version of the rocket punch "BULLET PUNCH!" he shouted. Great Mazinger was now in combat against the Mazinger Z.

…..

Michael went flying to his comrade Alto, "What the situation" he asked his friend. "Michael, We are try to lure this evil god of darkness into the firing range of 'That'." Michael realised he was talking about that Giant beam that was coming down. "Two' LEV's are on the ground destroying terrain so that this monster will walk towards the blast." Michael now understanding the situation went into sniper mode, "That god won't be able to attack from here" he said, as he locked on and fired. "no damage?" he was surprised when he saw a blast coming right at him from the evil god. "Oh no," unable to block his Valkyrie got a direct hit and his consensuses faded "MICHAEL!" was the last words heard from Alto.

…..

Ryoma sat in the seat on the Getter Robo. It didn't have its full power, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing Boss Borat and the Aphrodite A where sitting on top of his machine Kaidou, Magami where also inside the Boss Borat. "Don't you think we have too many people on the Getter?" he asked all of them. "It seems we are going to have one more." Magami told him as Ryoma looked out the window and saw a robot now flying beside him. "Gurren Laggan" he said the name of the machine. "Seems where both going to the same place." The pilot said "Let me push you so we can get their faster." No one said as word as the Gurren Laggan got behind the Getter Robo and within seconds the Getter's speed increase as the four machines got closer and closer to the battlefield.

…..

Amuro was having a lot of trouble against the Ditto robot 'meta-mon'. It now had the form of the Turn A Gundam as it relisted its moonlight butterfly coming towards the Nu-Gundam. "Move Gundam please move." When another moonlight butterfly came this time by the Turn-X "I'll take down this transforming machine, you can deal with the Super robot." Gym voice told him, Amuro watched the battle between the Turn X and the (fake) Turn A as he tried to get his Gundam to move. Luckily he move it just in time as one of Voltes V attacks came. Amuro drew his pistol ready to fire on his comrade.

…..

Ranka and Sherly continued to sing both of them had caught up to each other together their singing had never been better, but their singing began to do nothing. As they watched Royal soldier's fall down against the Shadow Angles The Valkyrie's and LEV's won't doing much against the evil god and the hero's where losing their battles. Their singing just was not working. A man with a guitar walked up from behind them. "Destiny" the guitarist sang a song from the legendary Fire Bomber, a band which no one knew where it came from, the guitarist sang "TORSUKI LOVE HEART!" both girls looked at the rock star. Then a bullet went straight into the guitarist face turning the man into a sliver liquid. "F4!" cried a voice as the two girls turned their heads and saw a female with a gun. "Lucy, didn't moments ago, declared a team called HOPE. You doing that means we can now stop having fun and destroy you all." the sliver liquid F4 spoke. "You two are doing well with your singing, you should leave her to me." Lucy ordered them as she took out her hands. "COME BUTERFLY!" F4 did the same. "TIME TO FLY! ONIBRID!" within seconds two robots flew to the skies with their master's inside.

…..

Amuro fired more bullets at his comrade, but the thought of thinking him as a comrade was failing him. "This Votes V fights so differently from the one I know." As the last of Nu-Gundam's funnels where destroyed, This Super robot is just to powerful, as the Voltes V then proceeded to slice the Nu-Gundam into two. Unable to dodge the next attack, Amuro felt like his body was got slice as he saw the lower torso of the Gundam, as the upper torso went flying to the sky's and back to the ground with a loud "trump". Inside his cockpit he could no longer move his gundam he couldn't see the Voltes V, all he could see was the GENESIS blast about hit he esteemed it would arrive in eight seconds. At the rate The evil god of darkness was travelling it would take him at least fourteen seconds to get in range of the blast. "what can we do." Amuro didn't want to die like this, at least he would be able to see Bright against he thought. "Don't give up HOPE, Amuro we still got plan B" Within seconds Amuro hope came back, as the recognised the voice it belongs to Lance Cordfield.

Lance, was back alive In his reborn as he told Amuro's allies to get into Plan B. The same plan they tried first before the Turn X was attacked. Lance shouted with hot blood as he transformed and powered up his attack "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slipt that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?, I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn. THE DOUBLE O REBORN!" The Double 'O' Reborn Charged at the Evil God of Darkness, the power was so great that it lifted the evil god to the skies. "TAKE THIS!" he cried as the evil god hit the blast from GENESIS.

Lance was the one who fired the blast in the first place; he honestly didn't know why he tried so hard to stop it. "I did fire it to destroy this god. Unfortunately I had to save this city to do it." He told himself. Lance watched as the figure came out of the blast. "That attack was with Mars's strongest weapon and it did nothing to the evil god of darkness. Shit! We are so fucked." Lance watched in horror as it fired its own version of GENESIS in the direction of "Blit!" The blast cane towards the Serpent as the Double 'O' raced in front of it with its pilot calling out Blit's name. 'I said you can't die just yet Blit' Lance thought as he received a direct hit from the attack protecting his best friend.

…..

The great Mazinger fell it's knee's the sheer power of the Mazinger Z was just too great for the Great to handle. "What happened to the Mazinger Z, it got stronger and a more evil looking appearance?" There was nothing left Testuya could do he couldn't get the Great Mazinger on to it's feet. He saw the Blast hit the evil god. He was glad the problem with the blast was over, he saw Shadow Angles surround his machine. 'Am I going to die' he thought as one of them pierces his machine going through to his body. Testsuya coughed out blood as his energy began to be absorbed. With the energy he had left he saw the Mazinger Z start fighting the Evil god of Darkness. He prayed Koji would win and get back to normal, Testsya closed his eyes ready to die. He heard the words "Gurren-Boomerang" before his life faded away.


	11. Stage 10: The Evil God of Darkness - PART 3

Radium looked at the god. Nothing they could do was winning. His leader had fallen, Blit mecha has been destroyed. Lance had been defeated as well. He watched as his new comrades attacked the Beats, But Alto mecha got crashed as it fell to the ground, followed closing by Brera. Voila and himself where the last two machines left to take down the Evil God. Radium took out his pistol and fired, within a slip second he was out cold.

Tear's came from Viola's eyes "RADIUM!" she shouted out his name for the first time. "ROCKET PUNCH!" She saw the Devil was now attacking the god. Voila looked up and a sky battles was happing the butterfly looking mecha was losing. Was their nothing she could do 'This thing survived a Blast from freaking GENESIC, even if we did destroy it. What chance did Mars, my home planet have against the armies of the Megazone. And If this thing kills us, what's it going to attack next." The thought of Home, made the tease in her eyes fall down faster.

…..

Boss, ran the Boss Borat to the Great Mazinger as fast as he could. The Gurren Laggan mange to destroy to the Shadow Angel that did this to the pilot, Tear's came to Boss's eyes. He could see into the Great's cockpit Testuya lay with one of the Shadow's angles needles priced into his heart. His eyes where closed and he was smiling. Harry Orb of the Royal Guards came up to them in his golden SUMO, which was almost destroy he informed them of the situation the Mazinger Z did this to the Great. The Shadow Angles have probably absorbed or killed everyone left in the city. We had not even landed a scratch on the Evil God of Darkness. After the information was given Boss witness the SUMO get stabbed by a Shadow Angel, as it threw the Golden SUMO away. Simon ended the angles life and told them to save as many people as you can. As for himself if anything could hit the Evil God of Darkness it would have to be the Gurren Laggan. Boss just stared at his friend in the cockpit; He believed his eyes betrayed him. Did that really happen? "Yes" Kadiou said. Testuya the pilot of the Great Mazinger was dead. The Murderer was like a brother to him, the pilot of the Mazinger Z Koji Kabuto.

…..

Simon ran up to the fight between the Evil God of Darkness and the Mazinger Z. Simon piloted the strongest Super robot on the Megazone, if anyone could defeat this thing it would have to be the Gurren Laggan. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Simon roared as he used his drill to pierce through the skin of the evil god and with Simon's hot blood they have landed their first stretch.

…..

The sky battles in the clouds became pretty lights as Lucy fired her attacks at the Onibrid. All her attacks seemed to miss. "I can't get even one shoot on this brid" Lucy said. The Onibrid took out it's claw as it stopped playing around slashing the Butterfly. "HAHAHAHHAHHA" F3 cried. A blue orb appeared at mouth of the robot, Lucy watched the orb get bigger and bigger and then fly straight towards her. Lucy Spread out the Butterfly's wing to dodge the attack. But that was F3's plan as she came from behind her and slash her to the ground with her claws. "No…" Lucy saw her left wing fly off the butterfly as she felt her robot descend. Blood came out of her mouth as the Butterfly hit the ground. "Without wings this machine can't do anything" She told herself and see thought of a plan but none came to her. WACK! The Turn X just landed on her machine. "Sorry, my princess but this seems to be quite a hard battle." All Hope seemed lost and the Voltes V, OniBrid and Meta-mon approached the two fallen machines.

"Time to end this F3" F4 told his comrade as both machines said a letter. "T, you can only be who you are, A person can only be a person a rat can only truly be a rat. What happens to those who define the truth, that's when the Truth comes and brings them back to reality, I am the truth. THE META-TRUTH!" , the Meta-Truth began to transform as well as the Onibrid "F, freedom is the source to all chaos. A person can never have peace with freedom. Everyone seeks Freedom to only be destroyed by it. I am born from the Chaos of Freedom. I am FATE of Freedom. THE FREEDOM DEAMON" The Onibrid became a machine Lucy saw for the first time. She then saw the Voltes V, the Combattler V pilots where still inside the machine, And they was no way to get them out. "WE CAN"T WIN" Lucy stated to cry as she said those words. "Can't win, I never what to hear those words again." The fallen warrior Gym said. "What… CAN I DO?" She shouted back. "I don't care. I just want the warrior that I saw coming in the training grounds to train, almost every day because it was fun. I want that warrior to stop complaining about what it can't do, but ratter what it wants to do." Lucy continued to cry as she remembered those days as a teenage training in kingdom at one point she had a spar with Gym. But what did she what to do? "I Want Voltes V, to become the Combattler V again, I want to learn how to use the HOPE system. I want that evil god destroy, the Shadow Angles away from my home. But most of all I want to win this battle." Lucy stopped crying as she told those words to Gym. "Then do it." He answered back as Lucy remembered what Blit told him'

"You don't know how to active the HOPE system in your Butterfly?" Blit was really suspired after Lucy told him that "I didn't find it that hard to active, I was in a really hard battle with the Pytoculture and needed power, not only was the crew in danger, but I wanted, I really wanted to survive and take the alien down. I wanted power. The next thing I knew I said some words and it activated"

That's right; Lucy wanted Power, as she set her next task on the goals at hand. She felt her machine come to life as the words HOPE where written on the dashboard, she spoke the third letter with all her might. The hidden System within her robot was activated. "P!" "P, I am the HOPE for all those who life, has been destroyed by a poison, whatever it's an emotional or physical one. I am HOPE for all those who live with a poison within them, and may you surpass them. I AM…" Lucy felt all her injuries go away; she was stronger as well both mentally and physically. Her transformation got the Turn-X off it feat and heals Gym's own injuries. With her loudest voice Lucy finished her transformation "I AM POSION, THE POSION BUTTERFUL!"

…..

"Lucy your warrior sprit makes my finger burning red" Gym told Lucy after's her transformation. "It seems to be giving off a loud roar, like it wants us graphs victory." Gym took out his famous stand as he released a memorable attack "SHINING FINGER!" he Roared, as he charged up the META-TRUTH, during that attack he heard another attack "V-LASER!" It was from the Voltes V, which now was the "Combattler V!, What why did you change back?!" F4 screamed. As his machine got hit with two powerful attacks, Gym slimed at his new companion the Combattler V, "Lucy, Thanks to use where back to normal." The leader Hyoma Aoi spoke. "Us two will deal with F4, you have your rematch with F3." And with that, Gym watched Lucy fly in her new machine's giving off a purple aura which sparkled in the darkness, as it went towards F4. Gym then waited for his opponent F3 to get up before they would continue their match.

…..

Simon went the offensive attacking again and again stopping the evil god from even charging one one attack fortune would have it that Mazinger Z didn't care about him as it attack the god of darkness as well. Sadly Simon notices something in the battle. "It can heal itself. All those stretch I've done had all been for nothing." But Simon was not one to give up hope as he papered his strongest attack, as he threw Gurren's Laggan sunglasses at the Evil God and lifting his finger up to the skies. That Finger became a Drill which was a big as the target. "GIGA! DRILL! BREAK!" Simon shouted with all he had as he drilled towards the enemy. As it reached contact Simon poured his hot blood into the attack, as the piecing began. Within seconds of the attack beginning it stopped. Simon looked it disbelief as the Drill stopped Drill as it entered inside the body. Simon saw darkness crept around him as he was flown in mid-air and crashed into the Mazinger Z. That crash, changed Mazinger's enemy was Simon was hit a Iron Cutter, "Now I guess I have to beat you first" he told the devil.

…..

F3 noticed the shear difference in power now that the Butterfly evolved, she was losing. "Why?" she told herself, she has never activated her HOPE system this early, in the past well last loop. She didn't do it until the Anti-Spiral's comes so why…? F3 got really annoyed as she fired her attack's "BLACK WING!" he shouted, as feathers appeared slicing and chipping away at the Poison Butterfly. However the Posion butterfly duplicate it'self and the attacks just hit the clone. "Damn, those 12,000 years made me forget too many attacks" as she was hit with another attack she forgot. "Fuck you! Bitch!" F3 screamed, with the Freedom Daemon responding.

…..

"So tell me Pilot of the Turn X?" F4 spoke. "What do you know about the Black History?" Gym, as far as he could recall he never has heard of it before. "12,000 years ago, is the time period I am referring to. The Turn X along with the Turn A where involved in a battle, a battle which ended blowing up the earth. That enemy still existed today, so I am afraid you blow up the earth for no reason." Gym, had no idea what F3 was talking about but It was clear he knew something about the Turn X's origin. "As for you Combattler V, there is an enemy you once fought against, 12,000 years ago." Gym, was quite confused about that, everyone knew the Combattler V was created at maximum of at least 3 years and defiantly not 12,000 years ago. "I wish to replay two battles that occurred during the Black History. Combattler V VS The Campbellians and the Turn X VS the Vajra. "DEATH-T" F3 roared and within seconds the six pilots saw the Vajra that they are with war with on Space appear and the Campbellians which Combattler V defeated about a year ago. "Like I once told Lucy during her last battle. I could create an entire army of Super robots if I wanted to" and the Vajra and Campbellians attacked.

…..

From the wreckage of the Aquarion, two Men used their robots as took the pilots and robots away. Blit remember that machine very well it was the same one Celiane, Apollonius used to pilot. "Wow, I don't believe I would be able to see this machine again." Lance looked at his friend. "I don't believe Lucy was able to active her HOPE system's which managed to heal our own machines. However when Blit looked at the pilots they were two female's he did not recognised one looked similar to Celiane but that was it. The three parts of the Aquarion was unusable expect for one. The pilot inside its cockpit spoke. "Silvia Reika, get out of here! I'm right behind you!" As he took the Vector to the skies aiming for the META-TRUTH . Blit heard the pilot's speak out his name "Sirius" "Brother" as he decided to follow in his machine.

…..

"DEAMON CUTTER!" Lucy watched her clone yet sliced up, by the Freedom Daemon. As she attacked again with a "Solar-Beam!" The damage hit talking the robot to the ground. "It seems you don't need any help." Lucy heard a voice and the Reborn come up to her. "I have to thank you, activating your HOPE system as a result, It seemed you were to make mine own and Blit's robot's up and running" Lucy remembered her defeat last time as she pocreeded her next attack. "Don't worry, for now I'm you your side." Lance told her as he attacked the Deamon with his Reborn. Lucy didn't know if she should trust him, but decided to would be best to let him fight with her for now.

…..

Blit watched two entire armies of aliens attack the two robots. He saw Sirius's Vector join in as he took down a Virja, "Nice work." Hyoma told him. Blit joined the battlefield as he attacked a Campbellian, he watched as the beast became a sliver liquid. "It would be easier if I go Extreme Serpent, but I took too much damage as well as Lance, So we just got to make do." Blit told himself as another Campbellian feel before his might. He saw more of them approaching. "There is just to many of them, I can't count them all." Kosuke of the Combattler V said. "If we aim for the Meta-Truth, and attack the source we should be able to win." Gym said. "Alright let's do it." Hyoma shouted as the four robots's executed their plan.

…..

"GIGA DRILL BREAK!" Simon shouted as he drill went towards the Mazinger Z Finally knocking the Devil down. Simon took a deep breath, that was one of the hardest battle he just fought. He saw the Mazinger Z on the ground as the Pilder came out of it with the pliot inside left the battlefield. However Simon didn't see where the Pilder went as he was attacked with a whip of darkness. "I have god left to surpass now." Simon cried, as he throw his boomerang again at the Evil God. "It will work this time." Simon shouted and with even more hot blood than before "GIGA! DRILL! BREAK!"

…..

"Now, Lucy attack" Lance ordered. Then Lucy executed her "SHINING FLARE!" Lucy roared as the Darkness became Light. "WING!" she shouted out the rest of her attack, as a Light became a Wing destroying everything that was once in the light. Expect of course her target F3. "Now, it's the end." Lucy cried out again as that wing became her own wing. Making her twice as strong and fast. She created a clone of herself as the two Poison Butterfly's combined their attack "SOLAR-BEAM! X2" and destroying what was left of F3. Lance and Lucy watched the destroyed mecha turn in a sliver liquid. "Nice work!" Lance told her

…..

"Super Electromagnetic! YO-YO!" Hyoma took out the Combattler V's yo-yo destroying more and more Campbellian's while it's used "V-Laser!" to destroy the flying Virija. "Hyoma, where almost their" Juzo told him as he saw the Meta-Truth on top of his tower summoning his machines. "Alright let's take this tower down." Hyoma called out. "Time to show the V-sign of Victory" Hyoma shouted. As he took out his blades. "Twin Lancer!" he screamed. With the Tower hit he yelled again. "Super Electromagnetic! Whiiirlwiiid!" the Combattler V started to spin to the top of the tower destroying everything from the bottom up. As he reached the top he screamed "Super Electromagnetic! Spiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" And with that assault, F3's army of Campbellian's and Virija stopped.

It looked like victory; however they were far from it as F3 just gave a punch hitting the right spot causing the Super robot to become five machines. F3 took out his hands and five bobs of sliver goo came and absorbed the five machines before going inside the Meta-Truth. "Oh! You expect me to not try and get my Voltes V back do you?" However as he looked at his opponent's he saw the Poison Butterfly, Serpent and the Turn X staring at him. "Where is that other mecha?" he wondered. He should found out the mecha as the Aquarion vector came from the skies and piecing him in the heart. F3 reaction time was. "Looks like I win." He told the pliot of the Vector, with his own blade inside him. "In any case, that attack mean's I lost the battle." He told the victors as he became a sliver liquid. Sirius however could not heal his injures as he remained a solid and died before he hit the ground.

…..

"SKULL BREAK!" Simon shouted but the second round against the god, wasn't any better than the last. He just was not able to do any damage. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Simon shouted. "GIGA! DRILL!" blood now was coming out of his mouth from the shouting. "BREAK!" But that attack made Simon fly to the ground as the god tackled him down. No matter how much energy the Spiral warrior put into his attack's he was failing "I'm not going to give up now, and not ever!" Simon said. He didn't believe or think for a second he would lose, he didn't care how much angry he was wasting he was going to win this fight. He believed in the me that believed in Kamina that believed in himself that he will win. Within seconds Spiral energy came out of his machine healing all the wounds the Gurren Laggan and the pilot had. His energy killed all the remaining Shadow Angles and powered up the four machines that where running to the battle. "GIGA!" Simon shouted as earthquakes started to appear from beneath his feat. "DRILL!" A drill as big as the city covering the dark sky with his drill,"BRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKK KKKKKKKKK!" And With Simon's strongest attack he pierced through the evil god of darkness causing a hole inside the god. Simon looked inside the hole as he saw a robot, "Theirs a robot inside that thing." But to his surprise it unleashed an attack. "EXPLOSION BLAST!" A before Simon could do anything he was engulfed in darkness.

Lucy could not believe it as the four machines entered the battle field see witnesses something she believed was impossible. "Gurren Laggan, loss." All the pilots stood in disbelief Gym was the first to move as he flew up to the god. Only for the Turn X to loss in one hit. Lucy could hear the footsteps of the evil god as it approached. She saw the Dynamite, inside the hole as it was covering itself up by the darkness, the best time to attack would be known. But her legs just could not move. Like Lance and Blit all three pilots were just too scared to move.

…..

Rex woke up he could not see anything it was all pitch black. "Man, I have no idea if my eyes are open or close." Rex moved his hands as he try to touch his eyelids. "Looks like they are open" he said and began using his sense of touch to figure to exactly where the hell he was. "I know this place like the back of my mind. It's the cockpit of the Dynamite." Rex proceeded to try on/off the power and issue to the commands to his machine but nothing happen. "Shit, this is not good." He then tried kicking his machine but all it seemed to do was open a cupboard. "That was the cupboard that opened. I wondered if my snakes are still in there." Rex moved his hand to wear the open cupboard was as he touched. "Seems like they are still in there" Rex proceeded to eat the snakes since he had nothing else to do but wait.

Strange? He thought, I don't know this flavour Rex had to say he really liked it, Rex used his sense to determine the shape and size of the chip. "Alright, I have no idea what the fuck I'm eating." Rex ate another packet and the same result. "Why the hell do I not recognise the taste of anything in this cupboard?" He then noticed something very strange as he put the litter in the bin. "Theirs something in the bin?" he picked it up and using his sense of touch again to determine what it was. "It's a scrunched up envelope, a letter was inside "Sure, sucks I can't read the letter." Rex thought as to why there would be a letter in the bin and the unknown snacks. "This is the Dynamite, no doubt about it, how else can I find my way around in pitch black, But someone has defiantly been inside at one point and changed everything around." An idea came to him as he remembered a certain letter, thanks to the one he was holding.

"This World I live in. You would not believe me if I told you." Yes the one from Commander Lucy, that I found. He remembered every word although he has only read the letter once in his life.

But you just got to believe me. Please for the Earth, Mars, the Megazone. Whatever you want to call it, I beg you stop PKF, they plan to summon the "Evil God of the Darkness", as well as throw everyone of Team HOPE into the past, Their you will experience the Horrors of the One Year War and you will all die, not knowing what will happen to the Megazone.

By the time you read this, I will dead, but please Rex Nightwatch. Believe me and Save us. You are our only HOPE.

PKF, Evil God of Darkness, Team HOPE, One Year War, The question's that came to Rex's mind after he read it for the first time where begging to make sense. "It was Gordon! He was the one that took me and Koji after I saved him from Baron Ashura, with those Giant Hands." "As for Dr. Hell, all the battles with Kabuto where all planned." Rex said as he thought. "Then what about myself, Gordon must have known I was working with Dr. Hell, he would have put me into the factor, when he planned the act." Then it clicked to him. "Gordon knew I was the God of Darkness." Memories of the training he received with Dr. Hell gave him his next answer. "Dr. Hell, must have as well. They knew I was the vessel, and where trying to use me to summon the evil God." I beg you stop PKF, they plan to summon the "Evil God of the Darkness"

The first part of the letter was now making sense. "Team HOPE?" that name did not ring any bells, "At one point, during conversation with Michael on the way to the Laboratory. He told me what to name our team, I decide to keep with Skull Force, but we may obtain some more members and I went with Team HOPE. But I don't expect, one day me and Michael will form a team called HOPE." Rex started to think deeper. "Perhaps to defeat the evil god of darkness, I would need a Team, and HOPE was the word I chose back then, so maybe we all kept it." throw everyone of Team HOPE into the past. "So PKF plan to throw this future team created via myself to the past, where I will experience this 'one year war'" That letter was a warning, a warning it was now starting to make sense. "I failed; I knew alone that they were trying to summon the evil god of darkness and I did nothing but let it happen. Soon I'm going to form a team called HOPE to stop the evil god of darkness, which will result in use all begin sent to the past and then experience the Horrors of the One Year War and you(we) will all die, not knowing what will happen to the Megazone"

"The Megazone will be at war soon, we if all get sent to the past, they we won't know about the end result to the war or the evil god of darkness" Rex said, gathering his thoughts. By the time you read this, I will dead, but please Rex Nightwatch. Believe me and Save us. "Perhaps this Lucy, is in fact the Lucy from the future, and she sent this letter to be via the past so I can save the world." The reason seemed logical but their wasn't something quite right with it that Rex could not put his figure on. After a minutes of waiting and think in the darkness, You are our only HOPE. Rex said out loud. "I know and I'm fucking going to stop PKF, the evil god of darkness and save everyone!" Rex's loud voice caused something to occur. "Hey did you hear that?" Rex heard an unfamiliar voice in the darkness, "I'm going to check it out, wait here." lights from a red macha entered his cockpit. Rex noticed the mecha to be similar to the one's from Neon-Zoen only this one was red. "Seems to be to be a robot, It's not ours or looks to be the federation." The pilot of the red mecha called out. "Wow, their seems to be someone alive in their?" Rex then shouted out with all his might. "WHO ARE YOU!?" his communication's where not working, he prayed the pilot could hear him. "I am Captain Char Azunable of Zoen." The pilot of the red mecha spoke, Rex's eyes adjusted to the light as he looked around the cockpit. Indeed it was in the Dynamite, the snacks he did not recognised, but his heat skipped a beat when he looked at the letter he was holding, It was from Lucy, Commander of the PKF. It was the very same letter he was just thinking deeply about. "Your machine is highly damaged. I take you to base." Char told him. "HEY!, WHAT YEAR IS THIS?" Rex hoped with all his might it was the year 1985. "What do you mean what year it is?" Char seemed confused at the question. "It's Universal Century 0079".

…..

Rolan was playing with his toy fish singing "Mary had a little lamb" However the current took control of the fish sending it down the river, Rolan saw the fish approaching two girls playing at the river, Rolan slipped when he saw the face of one of the women causing him to start drowning. "Queen Diana?" The very same Queen he severed on the Megazone. However before Rolan could think more he lost conscious.

Rolan finally woke up a young girl had been looking after him, after he got dressed. He realised she had his face, he asked her to give it back, but no lucked arrive as she ran outside. "Hey Miss please give it back" Rolan yelled. As he got outside it was a slight to behold surrounding where castle walls he quickly followed them with his eyes when he reached the castle. "Wow…." Rolan spoke. "First time looking at the castle huh?" Rolan turned around a saw a younger boy riding in one of the things that attacked him before, he recalled the name. "Zoid." "Yech, this is a Zoid the Murasame Liger." The boy got out of his Zoid to talk to Rolan. "I'm Rujuu and you are?" he asked."Rolan Cehack." He told them there was no need for the spy to keep his identity secret. "GENESIC has hit the Megazone, they have regarded the assault as an attack. They have begun moving their forces towards the PLANTS." Rolan heard those words from a phone from a house by the window. So the Megazone and Mars have begun the war. He knew he had to bemore careful since he was a enemy spy, he saw Rujiuu knocking on the window, he wanted to speak with someone called Char. Then an earthquake occurred. Rolan watched the castle wars collapsed as a monster bigger than the castle appeared. It's name Rolan had no idea. He saw Rujii run towards his Zoid and get inside. As the Murasame Liger went to fight the overgrown monster it seemed like a pure conquinedince that a new threat would appear. "The War between the Megazone 23 and Mars has truly begun."


End file.
